My Guardian Angle
by Dibetes20
Summary: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanart zorobin. zoro tak pernah menyangka kalau dirinya yang ganas dan brutal ini,telah dikirimkan guardian angle untuk melindunginya.maksudnya,untuk apa dia dijaga?... rated m for alot of fighting scene and gore,also lemon...
1. My Guardian Angle

My Guardian Angle

.

.

.

Eiiitt…stop stop…

Sebelum kita mulai fanfic ini ,saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih terlebih dahulu karna kalian mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic saya .namun disini saya ingin memberikan kalian beberapa hal mengenai fanfic ini agar kalian tidak bingung .hal2 itu adalah :

1\. Saya bukan lah seorang penulis ,jadi ada kemungkinan fanfic ini gak akan sebagus fanfic tetangga sebelah .saya lebih ke tipe ilustrator,jadi mohon di mengerti kalau sewaktu2 ada adegan yg sangat aneh penjelasannya ,dan penggunaan kosakata yg monoton .karna saya bukan tipe orang yg jago merangkai kata ,jadi maafkan saya

2\. Fanfic ini ber-rated m bukan berarti isinya fluff semua ya ,bakal ada adegan kekerasan dan (mungkin) gore .so prepare your eye

3\. Saya bukan penggemar berat one piece,jadi mohon di maafkan kalo gak banyak karakter onepiece yg hadir di fanfic ini dan bila saja zoro dan robin juga OOC .kemungkinan juga bakal lebih banyak saya sisip-kan oc ketimbang karakter one piece .

4\. Cerita ini hanya fiksi belakang,jangan di resapi terlalu dalam ya.kenapa ada warningnya disini ?...dikarenakan saya khawatir ada yg ke triggered sama fanfic ini karna kisahnya yang….yaaaa terbilang….ngaco…jadi maafkan saya .

5\. Khsusu pembaca fanfiction,sebenarnya fanfic ini adalah novel bergambar ,namun berhubung disini tak mengijinkan format gambar ,jadi untuk melihat yang versi bergambarnya ,kalian bisa kunjungi certia ini di wattpad yaitu di :

https/story/202912004-my-guardian-angle-zorobin-fanfic

6\. semua gambar yang ada disini saya gambar sendiri .dengan budget seadanya dan di photo menggunakan kamera hape .jadi maaf kalau kualitasnya kurang bagus .kalo scan mahal (satu lembar berkisar 3000...)

7\. setelah saya cek fanfic saya , sepertinya ada error atau semacamnya dengan fanfic saya . beberapa kata menghilang dan akhirnya jadi rada gak nyambung . namun hal ini hanya berlaku di fanfiction versi komputer , kalau yang app tidak (mungkin karna saya upload dari app ) jadi saya sarankan untuk membacanya di applikasi fanfiction . net saja . terimakasih

Yak ini aja point2 yg ingin saya sampaikan ,mohon di maklumi segala kekurangan saya dalam menulis fanfic ini .sungguh fanfic ini sudah menjamur di otak saya selama beberapa bulan ini .akhirnya saya gak tahan dan memutuskan untuk menulisnya dengan kemampuan menulis saya yg kacau

Anyway , enough babling . lets just jump to the story. Read and review might help me improve , so thank you for your attention and….enjoy…


	2. My Guardian Angle ch 1

My Guardian Angle

Chapter 1

* * *

Siang ini terasa gak begitu panas.aneh,padahal sedang musim panas.apakah karna sebentar lagi mau musim gugur?...mungkin…mungkin…

Pria berambut hijau itu hanya mendongak menatap langit cerah dari jendela pelatihan kendonya.wajahnya tak menunjukan banyak emosi,namun bisa terlihat jelas kalau laki2 itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.ditengah lamunannya,pria itu tiba2 terkejut saat merasaakan ada colekan kecil di pundak kanannya.pria itu sontak menoleh mancari pelaku penyolekan tadi.

"Ngelamun aja bos.kenapa?...lagi ada masalah?..."tanya pria berambut hitam dan berkulit hitam sambil menyeringai.pria tadi hanya mengangguk sebentar lalu lanjut memandangi langit kembali.pria berambut hitam itu duduk di bangku dekat jendela,menyalakan sebuah pentung rokok dan menghisapnya.ia menghembuskan asap rokok itu dengan penuh kenikmatan di paru2nya.pria berambut hijau tadi hanya mengipas2 tangannya berusaha menjauhkan asap rokok itu darinya.

"Kalo mau ngerokok di luar,jangan disini.asapnya mengganggu tau"

"apa bedanya?...kan ada jendela di sini.ntar juga asapnya keluar lewat jendela"jawab pria itu asal sambil menjatuhkan abu rokok di pot tanaman di sebelahnya.

"au ah.ngomong ama lu susah…"dengus pria berambut hijau kesal.sempat hening sebentar,masing2 sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri sampai akhirnya ada yg bertanya.

"sedang ada masalah?..."

"hmm?...ah gak.cuman pengen ngeliat ke luar jendela aja"

Pria berparas hitam itu hanya memonyongkan bibirnya.ia tau kalau pria ini berbohong.jalas terlihat di bola matanya kalau dia sedang tersesat di dalam ruang pikir.pria itu berdiri lalu ikut bertengker di sandaran jendela.ia menghisap rokoknya lalu menghembuskannya keluar jendela.

"Gak usah bohong.cerita aja gk papa…"

"cih…apaan sih.udah di bilang gak ada apa2…"

"yakin?..."

"iya"jawabnya singkat.

"hmmm…ywdh lah terserah kamu zoro.aku mau kembali ke dalam,stay strong ya bro" pria itu membuang pentung rokoknya lalu menepuk pundak pria yg bernama zoro tadi.

Roronoa zoro.itu lah nama pria yg saat ini sedang mengangguk singkat ke pada temannya tadi.zoro kembali memandang keluar jendela.entah kenapa akhir2 ini dia sering melamun kayak begini.padahal tidak ada permasalahan yg begitu rumit sampai2 harus dipikirkan diam2.zoro lebih suka kalau sedang ada masalah,di bawa berlatih atau tidur saja.menurutnya itu lebih efesien.melamun begini?...hmp ini bukan gayanya banget.

Ditengah lamunannya,tiba2 ada yg menarik pergelangan kendo gi-nya.zoro menoleh dan tak mendapati siapa pun.sampai ia melihat kebawah dan di dapatinya gadis kecil bermata hijau dan brambut toska memandang ke arahnya.

"ada apa nako?..."tanya zoro kepada gadis kecil itu.

"anu…itu…"gadis itu menunjuk kebelakanggnya dengan raut wajah khawatir.zoro ikut memandang ke arah telunjuk gadis itu.ah…tentu saja….pasti dia…

"hmm ywdh sensei kesana.nako lanjut latihan lagi aja ama sensei kaku"jawab zoro sambil tersenyum pada gadis kecil itu.zoro berjalan menghampiri keributan di tempat pelatihan kendo kelas junior itu.keributan itu ternyata datang dari seorang gadis kecil berambut biru gelap dan bocah laki2 berambut pink.bocah itu menangis sambil menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya,sedangkan gadis berambut pendek itu hanya ngomel2 gak jelas.

"jadi jangan kamu ganggu hina lagi,atau kau akan mendapatkan jurus ini lagi"bentak gadis itu marah dengan wajah imutnya.zoro hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat perlakuan muridnya yg tomboy ini.ia berjalan di belakang gadis itu lalu dengan pelan menjitak kepala gadis itu.

"auuch…hei!!!!apa??...sakit tau!!!"

"apa yg kau lakukan kali ini kuina?..."

"aku??!!..heh,aku memberi pelajaran pada bocah ingusan ini karna dia sudah berani mengganggu hina"

Zoro menoleh ke arah bocah berambut pink tadi yg sedang mengusap air matanya.

"aa-aku tidak mengganggu kok.aku hanya mengembalikan buku yg kemarin aku pinjam ke hina.cuman kata hina bukunya ambil aja,dia udh gak baca.a…aku gak mau….aku berusaha mengembalikan lagi,cuman hina juga memaksa aku untuk mengambil bukunya.jadi…kita kayak berdebat gtu…."jelas bocah itu menunduk menahan sakit di jidatnya yg merah.zoro langsung menoleh kembali ke kuina dengan sorot mata yg tajam.bener2 deh…bocah ini…

BLETAK

"ahh iitaiii…kenapa lagi??..."

"kamu dengar kan?...dia tidak mengganggu hina,dia cuman mau balikin buku.makannya kalo apa2 tuh jangan langsung main gas aja"omel zoro.gadis itu langsung menyilangkan tangannya sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"cih sok bijak…."

"Hah??...apa kata mu??!!.."

"aku bilang sok bijak!!"terang kuina sambil ikut memelototin zoro.zoro hanya memasang wajah masam pada gadis kecil ini.

Masih kecil sih,kalo gede ,udah gw pites nih kepalanya

"lagian,ayahku lebih jago dari mu.jadi gak usah sok2an ngasih tau aku"

"heh?...siapa ayahmu?..."

"mihawk"jawab gadis itu dengan wajah angkuh.

"oooh aku tau dia…kalo dia lebih jago dari pada aku,kenapa kau tidak berlatih dengannya saja?..."tanya zoro menyeringai kecil.gadis itu sempat terdiam.terlihat gadis itu seperti sedang mencari kata2 untuk membalas omongan zoro.

"aa-aku juga gak tau…mungkin karna ayah sibuk…ya s-sibuk!!!"

"hmmm begitu,kalau begitu selama dia sibuk dan aku yg mengajarmu saat ini,kau harus menuruti semua peraturan ku disini….termasuk menjaga ucapan mu pada ku…mengerti?!!..."zoro memandang gadis itu tajam.tidak ada nada bercanda sama sekali di ucapannya tadi.gadis itu hanya memandang zoro dengan tatapan kesal.akhirnya ia menyerah juga,ia berbalik dan meninggalkan zoro.

"Heh dasar bocah…."umpat zoro pelan.

* * *

Malam pun mulai semakin mengental,pelatihan kendo wano arc pun sudah mulai bersiap untuk tutup.tidak ada kelas malam hari ini,jadi zoro bisa menutup sesi latihannya lebih awal dan pulang.mungkin sedikit sake enak juga.akhirnya saat dalam perjalanan pulang,zoro menyempatkan mampir ke mini market 24 jam untuk membeli sebotol sake dan beberapa kaleng bir.ia mengendarai mobilnya menyelusuri jalanan kota hokkaido.jalanan tidak terlalu sibuk kali ni,bahkan bisa dibilang sepi.

Zoro baru ingat kalo hari ini gengnya mengadakan kumpul di restoran yakiniku yummy.untungnya dia masih belum sampai rumah,akhirnya ia memutar balik mobilnya menuju restoran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YOOOOO ZORO AKHIRNYA SAMPAI JUGAAAAA" sapa pria bertopi jerami senang.zoro menggaruk2 kepalanya mendengar kalimat 'akhirnya'.ia akui agak telat karna tadi dia sempat salah jalan beberapa kali.entah kenapa jalan raya di hokkaido sangat membingungkan baginya.

Di ruangan itu ada 6 orang termasuk zoro.luffy si laki2 bertopi jerami yg sedang sibuk menyumpal mulutnya dengan beberapa potong daging yakiniku,ussop si laki2 berhidung mancung yg sedang menuang bir kedalam gelasnya,nami satu2nya perempuan di grup itu,sanji si pria berponi sebelah dengan alis keriting,lalu franky pria bertubuh besar dengan rambut jabrik birunya.

"kok segini aja?...yg lain kemana?..."tanya zoro sembari duduk di sebelah luffy.

"Chopper masih ada kelas malam di universitasnya hari ni.trus brook ada konser di fukushima.dan kemungkinan 2 hari lagi baru pulang,vivi lagi gak enak badan katanya.jadi gak bisa ikut"ujar nami .

"hmmm gtu…ngomong2 kok dagingnya habis nih??...gw mana??"tanya zoro sambil mengorek2 kompor di depannya yg tersisa sobekan2 daging yakiniku.

"nooh yg makan"tunjuk ussop menggunakan dagunya.luffy hanya terkekeh sambil trus sibuk mengunyah daging di mulutnya.

"Ywdh pesen aja lagi…bentar"franky yg duduk dekat pintu menggeser pintu dan memanggil pelayan di luar.

"lama bgt lu nyampe sini.kenapa?..kesasar lagi ya?..."tanya sanji ketus sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok di mulutnya.

"gak kok…emang macet dimana2,jadi mesti puter balik berapa kali"bohong zoro demi mempertahankan harga dirinya.

"Halah bohong,kau kan bodoh dan buta arah.ngaku aja"

"hei siapa yg kau sebut bodoh??!!!"

"kamu yg ku sebut bodoh,dasar rambut lumut!!!"

"koki mesum!"

"pendekar jelek"

"alis keriting"

"tukang nyasar"

BLETAK BLETAK

"hentikan kalian berdua!!!!berisik ,udah besar juga masih aja kayak bocah main kata2an!!"teriak nami selesai menghajar kepala zoro dan sanji.keduanya pun tersungkur di atas meja dengan benjol yg cukup besar di kepalanya.

"waduh zoro bro,daginnya katanya udah mau habis…gak bisa nambah kuota daging lagi.kita udah berapa kali nambah sih tadi karna dimakan luffy semua dagingnya"franky kembali ke posisi awal setelah selesai bertanya ke pada pelayan tadi.

"shishishi gomen gomen…habis aku lapar sekali sehabis kerja sambilan" luffy menyeringai lebar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yg tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa2.aku juga gak lapar,aku minta bir aja.ussop,oper birnya"zoro menunjuk botol bir di sebelah ussop,ussop pun memberikannya kepada zoro.

Grup ini pun akhirnya bercanda gurau dan bersenang2 malam itu.sampai akhirnya jam sudah menujukkan angka 1.semua pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan ini.semuanya kembali kerumah masing2 termasuk zoro.

* * *

**Jam 02:34 malam**

Zoro baru berhasil menemukan gedung apartemen yg sudah dia tempati 5 bulan ini.sumpah menurutnya jalan hokkaido benar2 aneh.jalan nya banyak yg buntu,banyak yg gak sesuai peta(padahal zoro gak buka peta sama sekali)dan banyak bentuk rumah2 yg mirip satu sama lain.

Zoro memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran bawah tanah apertemen itu.ia hendak keluar dari parkiran dan menuju lift.namun saat dia baru keluar dari mobilnya,sekilas dia mendengar suara.suara seorang wanita…

_Suara minta tolong…_

**To be continued**

Jadi bagaimana??...menurut kalian?...bingung ya baca fanfic saya?..heheheh maaf maaf.kalau ada saran boleh kasih tau aja.

Oya ngomong2 soal fanfic,di karenakan saya khawatir fanfic saya kacau balau,mungkin di antara reader yg lebih berpengalaman dalam hal menulis bisa menolong ku untuk mengkorekesi fanfic ku????...hehehe kalo ada yg mau berkenan aja.tapi kalau tidak juga gak papa sih

Btw makasi udah baca fanfic saya.see you next chapter


	3. My Guardian Angle ch 2

My Guardian Angle

.

Chapter 2

.

* * *

Zoro berjalan menuju arah sumber suara tadi.zoro berani bersumpah dia mendengar suara wanita yg meminta tolong.

Tak terasa langkah kaki zoro membawanya ke belakang gedung apartemennya yg gelap dan sepi.zoro menyipitkan matanya dan berusaha fokus pada suara tadi.

Hening

Hmmm…mungkin dia salah dengar.buktinya suara itu sudah tak ada lagi.zoro pun menaikan kedua pundaknya lalu berbalik berjalan,namun tiba2…

"TOLO- HMPPFF-"

Zoro tidak gila,suara itu ada lagi.zoro membalikkan tubuhnya dan reflek langsung berlari ke dalam gang antara apartemennya dan gedung sebelahnya.kegelapan tak menakuti zoro sedikit pun,ia terus berlari semakin cepat berharap wanita yg berteriak baik2 saja.

Saat zoro sampai ke sumber suara,ternyata pemandangan yg sangat horor ada di depan zoro.seorang wanita berambut hijau sedang terbaring lemas di lantai dengan tubuh telanjang.bajunya sudah sobek sana sini.di atas wanita itu ada pria bertubuh gemuk sedang menggauli wanita itu.di sekitarnya ada 2 pria lain,yg satu memegangi kedua tangan wanita itu,yg satunya sedang memainkan alat kelaminnya sambil menatap wanita itu.

Mereka menoleh dan melihat zoro yg berdiri di situ mematung.salah satu dari mereka bangun dari posisinya dan membenarkan celananya.

"anak muda,mau apa kau kesini?..."tanya pria berbadan besar itu.yg lainnya ikut berdiri.

"apa2-an ini….tidak bisa di maafkan…."bisik zoro geram.matanya memancarkan kemarahan yg amat besar.bisa2nya mereka memperkosa wanita malang ini di belakang apartemennya.

"pergilah kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu.kami sedang sibuk disini."jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"Hehe…sial bagi kalian…aku tak sayang nyawaku.." zoro menyeringai lebar,akhirnya latihannya selama bertahun2 bisa di pake juga.ia mengeluarkan salah satu dari ketiga pedang samurai yg selalu dia bawa kemana2.

Satu saja cukup untuk membersihkan mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga saling pandang2an.lalu tertawa terbahak2 mendengar respon zoro.setelah selasai tertawa,mereka mengeluarkan senjata mereka dari balik jaket mereka.satu membawa rantai besi dan spike knuckle di tangannya,satu mengeluarkan pemukul basebal yg berbercak darah,satunya lagi pistol handgun.zoro memperhatikan sekelilingnya.cukup sulit,jadi zoro mengeluarkan satu lagi pedangnya.

"Menyerahlah,kami bertiga dan bersenjata.kau sendiri"

"tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamusku…"

"hmp…baiklah.tembak dia…"

Saat itu juga sang pemegang pistol mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala zoro dan menarik pelatuk.

**DORR**

Mereka bertiga terkejut saat zoro mampu menangkis peluru pistol itu dengan pedangnya.

penembak itu pun mulai takut,akhirnya ia menembakkan pistolnya beberapa kali pada zoro,namun zoro selalu menangkis semua peluru itu.

Sampai akhirnya salah satu peluru itu zoro reflekkan kembali pada penembaknnya.peluru itu berhasil bersarang di dada penembak yang langsung terbujur kaku di tanah.

"yoshi!!...kauuuuu!!!"pria gemuk dengan pemukul baseball berlari memburu zoro,dengan sekali tebasan zoro menyayat samping perut pria itu.sangat dalam sayatannya shingga isi perut pria itu terhambur ke aspal.

"GAKKKHHH!!!!"pria itu langsung terjatuh ke lantai.

"Tinggal satu…"zoro menoleh ke arah pria terakhir.namun pria ini tidak menunjukkan rasa takut sama sekali di wajahnya.dia justru tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak buruk.aku suka cara berantem mu…"ia membiarkan rantai di tangan kirinya terjuntai ke tanah.zoro langsung menyerang pria itu.dengan lihai pria itu menghindari setiap tebasan yg zoro berikan.

Hingga ada celah terbuka,pria itu melemparkan rantainya dan menangkap leher zoro dengan rantainya.dengan sekali tarikan zoro tertarik ke arah pria itu,lalu dengan spike knuckle di tangan kanannya,ia menghajar wajah zoro keras.zoro terlempar cukup jauh.pipinya lebam dan sedikit robek karna spike yg ada di knuckle tadi.zoro berusaha berdiri namun belum sempat dia bangun,pria tadi langsung menduduki zoro dan menghajar wajah zoro berkali2.kiri kanan kiri kanan kiri kanan bertubi2 pukulan itu.di tambah dengan knuckle di tangan kanannya dan rantai yg tergulung di kepalan tangan kirinya,setiap pukulan terasa berlipat2 sakit.

"Tidak sekuat yg kau kira hah?? Semua latihan pedangmu itu tidak ada gunannnya di depan ku hahahahahah"tawa pria itu sambil trus memukuli zoro.zoro berusaha menangkis pukulan pria itu dengan lengannya,namun pria ini gak sembarangan main pukul,ia mampu menghindari tangkisan zoro dan mendaratkan pukulan di wajahnya.

Dan pada saat di akhir,pria itu mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi2 lalu dengan sekali hentak.

BUAKKK

Pukulan maut melayang ke wajah zoro yg akhirnya menghilangkan kesadaran zoro.pria itu terkekeh puas melihat wajah zoro yg babak belur dan di penuhi darah segar.saat pria itu bangun dari posisinya,ia mendengar sirine dari kejauhan.

"Sial..harus pergi sekarang juga"umpatnya lalu berlari meninggalkan gang tersebut.

Zoro membuka matanya pelan.dia berada di sebuah ruangan yg aneh.ruangan berwarna biru,tak ada pintu atau pun jendela.benar2 hanya tembok.

Zoro hendak berdiri dan mempelajari ruangan itu,namun baru beberapa langkah,tubuhnya tiba2 terasa seperti ditarik paksa.

"Ghaaaaaaaakkhhh!!!!!"

"zoro?!! Zoro bangun guys!!!zoro kau tidak apa2??..." tanya nami yg duduk di sebelah kasur zoro.

Zoro langsung mengerjap matanya berkali2 dan membangunkan tubuhnya.ia melihat keselilingnya.ruang rawat…aneh..kemana ruangan biru tadi?...

"zoro kau baik2 saja?!!..apa yang terjadi?.."

"zoro siapa yg melakukan ini?..."

"zoro sudah bangun?...mana dia??.." ribuan pertanyaan terlontar kepada zoro.namun zoro masih belum sadar kalo teman2nya sedang berada di ruang rawatnya.sampai akhirnya nami menepuk pundak zoro,zoro baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"zoro…kau baik2 saja?..."tanya nami pelan.zoro menerawang sekitar,teman2nya datang…apa yg terjadi??..oh ya…dia kalah dari si pemerkosa itu.dia baru ingat…

"dimana ini?..."tanya zoro.

"kita di rumah sakit.kita dapat kabar kalau kau di keroyok seseorang.apa yg terjadi zoro?..."

Seketika zoro menyadari sesuatu.

"WA-WANITA ITU!!DIMANA DIA SEKARANG?!!..."tanya zoro panik.ia ingat wanita yg tadi diperkosa.

Nami melihat ke teman2nya,yg lain mengangguk.

"kami dapat kabar kalau wanita yg bersama mu…dia…tidak selamat.ada bekas bacokan di tenggorokannya…"nami menjelaskan.zoro hanya bisa membelakkan matanya.

Dia….gagal…

Dia gagal menyelamatkan wanita itu .

_Berlatihlah lagi.kau masih belum kuat untuk menantang ku…_

Zoro meremas rambutnya.bagai mana bisa dia kalah dari sekelompok berandalan?...kalo dia saja gak bisa melawan berandalan,gimana dia mau melawan dia…

"wanita itu…dia di perkosa di gang itu,aku berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya…tapi…aku gagal…" zoro menunduk malu.tak berani dia melihat wajah teman2nya.

"Zoro…ini bukan salah mu.kau sudah melakukan sebisa mu…"

"ya,bahkan meurutku kau hebat,kau mau berani melawan…ehhh berapa orang tadi mereka bilang?..."tanya ussop melirik sanji.

"3.."

"AH YA!!! 3 orang sekaligus.itu keren sekali"ussop mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"ya…aku bangga punya sahabat se heroic mu zoro" luffy menepuk pundak zoro sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Supperrr sekali zoro brooo" seru franky.

"Ya ya…tapi tetap aja.harusnya zoro jangan melawan mereka sendirian.setidaknya minta pertolongan di sekitar….kalau begini kan…kau jadi babak belur gini…"ucap nami khawatir.zoro hanya terdiam,mau sekeren apa pun tindakannya,tetap aja dia gagal dalam menyelamatkan wanita itu.

"sudah lah gak papa zoro.mau diapain,setidaknya kau berusaha.."luffy kembali bersuara.dan tumben kali ini luffy terdengar waras.

Sementara itu….

Pria itu beristirahat setelah berlari cukup jauh.ia menundukkan tubuhnya,lalu setelah di rasanya cukup ia berdiri tegap lagi.

"Fuuhh…manusia merepotkan juga…"gumamnya.ia memasukkan rantai dan knuckle tadi ke balik jaket kulitnya.

"Kau berusaha mencari masalah lagi ringgo??.."tanya suara gadis.

Pria bernama ringgo tadi mendongak dan mendapati seorang gadis sedang duduk di atas tiang listrik.gadis itu memiliki rambut pink keriwil dan di ikat 2,dengan sayap hitam legam di pundaknya.ia menggengam boneka plushie kelinci berwarna hijau muda setengah Coklat.warna yg gak cocok….

Wanita itu melompat dari atas tiang lalu mendarat di depan ringgo dengan lembut.

"mau apa kau perona?..."tanya ringgo memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"emangnya tugas ku apa lagi selain bikin masalah?..."ketus ringgo sambil berjalan menuju vending machine di dekat situ.

"Entahlah….mana ku tahu…"jawab perempuan bernama perona itu.

Ringgo membeli sekaleng minuman lalu menghabiskan isinya dengan sekali teguk.tenggorokannya benar2 kering karna berlari tadi.

"kau sendiri,sudah berapa masalah yang kamu sebabkan hari ini??..."tanya ringgo sambil membuang kaleng minum tadi sembarangan.

"tidak banyak.aku menyebabkan aliran listrik seseorang konslet hari ini dan membakar rumah itu…beserta orang di dalamnya…"ujar perona sambil menyolek hidung kelinci plushienya.

"tidak buruk…"angguk ringgo.

"kau?..."

"aku memperkosa seseorang hari ini…"jawab ringgo santai.

"Euuuw menjijikan…selalu saja itu,kalau gak memperkosa,kau menenggelamkan seseorang."perona menatap pria itu dengan wajah jijik.

"Biarin,dari pada kamu,senangnya bakar orang doang.gak asik…"

"eh gak juga.aku juga kadang membuat seseorang depresi dan membuat mereka bunuh diri"perona menyilangkan tangannya.

"masih membosankan…"jawab ringgo cuek.

"Iiihhh ringgo nyebelin!!!!"perona memukul2 pundak ringgo.

"ishh apaan sih sakit tau"ringgo menangkis2 serangan perona.perona pun cemberut dan memunggungi ringgo.

Keduanya terdiam.mereka tak saling memandang atau bersuara.terlihat wajah perona berubah dari cembertu menjadi agak sedih.ia memeluk plushie kelincinya lebih erat.meyakini apa yg hendak ia katakan pada ringgo.

"hei ringgo…."

"hmn?..."

"menurutmu….apakah…kita akan seperti ini trus?..."tanya perona ragu.ringgo membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang punggung perona bingung.dahinya berkerut berusaha memproses kata2 perona.

"apa maksudmu?..."

"itu….ano…ah sudah lah lupakan saja…"ujar perona tak berani menatap ringgo.ringgo menghela nafasnya.dia mengerti maksud perona,hanya saja dia mau meyakinkan perona dengan apa yg dia katakan.

"perona…dengar,kita ini terlahir sebagai iblis.sudah tugas kita untuk mengacaukan dunia,membawa manusia kepada dosa dan menenggelamkan mereka di api neraka.kita gak akan bisa berhenti dari semua itu…."ringgo menghampiri perona.

Hening

"kecuali…"

Perona menoleh secara perlahan kepada ringgo.

"Kau mau bicara pada mereka.."jawab ringgo sambil menunjuk ke atas langit.perona ikut memandang langit di atas kepalanya.

Perona mengerti maksud ringgo 'mereka' itu siapa.hanya saja itu mustahil sekali.sangat mustahil….

Perona menghela nafasnya.benar kata ringgo,ia gak akan bisa menghindar dari takdirnya ini.takdirnya sebagai seorang iblis,makhluk terkutuk yg bertugas membawa manusia sebanyak mungkin pada kemaksiatan dan kejahatan.mereka kekal dan kuat sampai dunia akhirat,hanya saja terkadang perona merasa ada yg kurang di dirinya.

"Ywdh,aku…mau pulang dulu"perona membuka sayapnya dan meninggalkan bumi secara perlahan.

"hmn ya hati2…"

"huh?!"perona menoleh pada ringgo.dia gak salah dengar?...

"kenapa?..."

"barusan kau bilang apa??..."

"kubilang hati2?.."

"HOROHOROHOROHORO" tawa perona meledak.ringgo hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau pikir siapa yg berani macam2 dengan ku ??..."

"para malaikat…"ucap ringgo datar.perona berhenti tertawa.dia baru ingat kalo malaikat itu ada.

"Heh,memangnya bi-bisa apa mereka??..."perona berusaha tetap tenang walaupun dia sebenarnya takut.

"kamu kayak gak tau aja….mereka kan yg saat ini sedang memburu iblis seperti kita.apalagi malam2 gini."ringgo mempelajari sekelilingnya,berharap tak ada 'malaikat' yg mereka takut kan itu.

"Hah,aku gak peduli.aku tak takut pada mereka.sudah lah aku mau pulang dan berendam air panas.tataaaaa~ "perona lanjut terbang ke langit.

"Cih…dasar wanita…"

**To be continued**


	4. My Guardian Angle ch 3

My Guardian Angle

.

.

Chapter 3

* * *

Seorang pria berambut kuning sedang berlari menyusuri lorong panjang.lorong itu berwarna putih mulai dari lantai,tembok,langit2 hingga jendelanya.pria itu tergopoh2 berusaha sampai secepat mungkin ke tempat tujuannya.setelah berbelok,akhirnya pria itu berada di ujung lorong.

Terdapat pintu putih tinggi di hadapannya.ia mengambil nafas sebentar lantaran sehabis jogging sepanjang lorong ini.setelah dirasanya cukup,ia kembali tegak.dibukanya pintu itu secara perlahan dan kepalanya mendongak masuk.

"Emm….tuan..tuan memanggil saya?..."tanya pria itu ragu.

Di dalam ruangan itu hanya terdapat meja kerja dan beberapa gulungan2 kertas raksasa,beberapa sudah di buka.di meja itu duduk soeorang pria paruh baya sedang menulis di gulungan kertas kecil.

"ah ludrut.sini2 aku emang menantikan mu"ujar pria itu berdiri dari mejanya dan menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya.pria pirang tadi masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.ia berjalan ke tengah ruangan dengan langkah ragu2.

"a…ada apa ya tuan?..."

"seperti biasa,aku ingin kau mencarikan aku daftar guardian angle yg bisa ku kirim ke bumi."jawab pria itu santai sambil menyalakan mesin kopi di meja sebelahnya.

"Emm..itu…."

"Hmn?..."

"kayaknya…gak bisa tuan…."jawab pria itu pelan.hampir menggumam.

"Hmm kamu bilang apa?..."

"itu gak bisa…."

"ludrut bicara yg jelas.aku tak mendengar mu"

"itu gak bisa"jawab ludrut tegas.pria tua itu menoleh pelan ke arah ludrut.

"kenapa gak bisa?..."

"ano…soalnya…kita kehabisan guardian angle…"

**BRAKK**

Sektika pria paruh baya itu memukul meja dan menatap ludrut dengan tatapan marah.

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU KEHABISAN MALAIKAT,SEDANGKAN AKU PUNYA RIBUAN BAHKAN JUTAAN MALAIKAT!!!!"bentak pria itu.ludrut semakin mengecil dari tempatnya berdiri.

"itu….soalnya kan…kita…sedang dalam masa perang…tuan"

Seketika wajah pria itu berubah.ia menggosok2 dagunya.

"oh Ya…aku lupa soal itu…"jawab pria itu.

Tiiing

Bunyi mesin pembuat kopi.pria itu berbalik dan mengambil secangkir kopi dri mesin itu.

"Memangnya kalau saya boleh tau,buat apa ya mengirim guardian angle ke bumi?..."tanya ludrut ragu.

Pria tua itu menyeruput lalu mengecap lidahnya.pahitnya pas…

"ada seorang pria,tepatnya di jepang,hokkaido.kemaren dia membahayakan dan nyaris membunuh dirinya sendiri."ujar pria itu.ia menjeda perkataannya sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"saat ku lihat,waktu ajalnya masih lama.dan dari track recordnya,dia sering mencari permasalahan untuk mengetes kemampuan pedangnya.yg aku takutkan kalau dia mati sebelum waktunya."

"kenapa…kalau dia…mati sebelum waktunya??..."

"kenapa,kau tanya?..."pria itu berbalik menatap ludrut.

"kalau dia mati sebelum ajalnya,bisa2 nama perusahaan kita tercoret.masa perusahaan penjamin hidup manusia gagal dalam menjamin nyawa satu pria?..."

Ludrut terdiam.ia berpikir benar juga.kalau mereka gagal dalam mempertahaankan satu nyawa saja sebelum waktu yg di tetapkan,orang pasti akan menganggap perusahaan ini adalah sebuah kegagalan.nantinya mereka gak akan mau lagi menyewa jasa mereka,perusahaan bangkrut dan harus ditutup.kalo itu terjadi,bisa2 ludrut harus di deportasi ke bumi.hiiii memikirkannya saja membuat ludrut bergidik.

"Hmmm harus bagai mana ya…."

Ludrut tiba2 membelakkan matanya.ia dapat ide.

"Anu..tuan.."

"kalau dia tak di lindungi,bisa2 ia mencari masalah lagi…"pria itu kembali menyeruput kopinya.mencueki ludrut.

"emm tuan?..."

"aku harus cari cara…tapi apa?..."

"tuan?.."

"Masa iya aku harus turun ke bumi untuk-"

"TUAN!!!" teriak ludrut.

"APA??!!!"

"saya punya ide…"jawab ludrut katakutan.

"apa ide mu ludrut?..."

"ano…bagaimana kalo kita menggunakan……"

"menggunakan apa?..."

"itu…."ludrut agak ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"KATAKAN APA YG KAU DAPATKAN LUDRUT!!!!"

"AIIIIH IYA IYA…itu ku pikir…kita bisa pakai …..lost souuul??..."ludrut memanjangkan sedikit nada terakhirnya.membuatnya terdengar tidak yakin dengan idenya sendiri.

"Hmm…maksudmu kau menyarankan aku untuk mengirim malaikat lemah untuk melindungi pria brutal sepertinya?..."tanya pria itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"AAHH ITU….habis…dari pada gak ngirim sama sekali…."ujar ludrut setengah menggumam.pria itu kembali menggosok dagunya.

"hmmm…."ia berpikir.

"bagaimana tuan?..."

"boleh saja…"ujar pria itu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kalau begitu carikan aku data2 lost soul untuk dikirim ke bumi"

"ba-baik tuan baldri"ludrut menundukkan kepala kepada pria di depannya yg ternyata bernama baldri.saat ludrut hendak keluar,baldri menghentikan langkahnya.

"ah dan satu lagi ludrut…"

"ya tuan???.."ludrut berbalik.

"kalau bisa carikan lost soul yg berjenis kelamin perempuan,dan cantik juga."

"kenapa?..."tanya ludrut polos.

"SUDAH POKOKNYA CARI AJA GAK USAH PAKE TANYA!!!!"bentak baldri.ludrut langsung ketakutan dan ngacir keluar ruangan.

* * *

**3 hari kemudian**

Zoro melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit tempat dia dirawat.tas yg dia bawa berisi baju2 kotornya itu dia taruh di lantai.ia mengeluarkan hendphonenya dan menelpon seseorang.

Tuut tuuut tuut

'halo??...'tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Jemput aku di rumah sakit sekarang"jawab zoro ketus.

'Hei sopan dikit kek.main perintah2 aja.lagian kenapa mesti gw yg jemput lu?...'

"Cuman lu doang yg lagi senggang.yg lain sibuk"

'tau dari mana lu gw senggang??...'

"nami yg ngasih tau…"jawab zoro sambil menengkerkan hapenya di antara kuping dan pundaknya.ia berusaha mengikat pedang2nya di atas tasnya.

'Nami…..dia tau kalo aku lagi senggang?...ya ampun….'suara di sana semakin mengecil.zoro menggeleng kan kepalanya.

'HUAAAAAAAA NAMI SWAAAAANNNNN DIA MEMPERHATIKAN KU SAMPAI2 DIA TAU KALO AKU LAGI SENGGANG ATAU GAK HUAAAAA~' zoro menjauhkan hapenya dari kupingnya.sungguh si bodoh ini berisik sekali.

"Oi oi jadi tidak jemput gw?!..."

'huh?! Oh ya baiklah akan ku jemput.ooh nami swaaaann'

Cklek

"dasar alis kriting…"

.

.

.

.

.

Zoro duduk di dalam mobil sedan hitam.kulit kursi di dalamnya berwarna kuning oranye dan di tata rapi dan wangi.tipikal sanji sekali….

"jadi kau sudah sembuh?..."

"ya"

"bisa juga kamu sembuh.kukira kamu bakal koma,trus mati"ketus sanji sambil menyalakan sen ke kiri.

"Hei sembarangan aja kau.butuh dari sekedar pukulan di wajah untuk membunuhku"

"oya?...masa?..."

"grrrr jangan memulainya disini sanji"geram zoro.sanji hanya terkekeh kecil melihat teman rivalnya ini berusaha menahan amarah.

"hei bisa kah kita mampir ke mini market dulu?..."

"gak"

"hei ayolah.aku mau beli sake dan bir…."rengek zoro,sanji hanya diam.dimonyongkannya bibirnya sambil mendengus kesal.

"Cih baik lah baik lah.tapi cepat ya,ambil langsung bayar.jangan kesasar di mini market lagi"

"apaan sih,masa gw bisa kesasar di mini market??!! Gw gak sebodoh itu juga kali…"

"ya ya….kita liat aja nanti…"jawab saji santai sambil meminggirkan mobilnya ke mini market terdekat.

* * *

Ludrut berlari2 kecil menuju ruangan tuan baldri.ia membawa beberapa map di tangannya dan juga beberapa kertas.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu,ludrut sempat menyeka rambutnya kebelakang dan menghela nafas panjang.oke aku siap…

Ludrut mengetuk pintu lalu terdengar suara yg menyuruhnya masuk.seperti biasa,ia membuka pintu dengan ragu lalu mendongakan kepalanya masuk.

"tuan…ini…datanya…"

"ya ya bawa sini"

Ludrut meletakkan semua map dan kertas di atas meja baldri.baldri memperhatikan setiap kertas di atas mejanya dengan seksama.di dalam kertas itu ada foto yg tertempel.ada foto perempuan dengan rambut keriting dan berkulit eksotis,di sebelahnya ada foto perempuan berambt pendek berwarna oranye,lalu wanita berambut lurus berwarna biru muda dan banyak lagi.setelah memilih2 kertas di hadapannya,baldri akhirnya memilih satu kertas yg kemudian ia berikan kepada ludrut.

"ini,aku mau dia yg dikirim"ujar baldri seraya memberikan kertas itu.

Ludrut menerima kertas itu.dibacanya data2 mengenai wanita yg ada di dalamnya.

"Alasan ku memilihnya karna pertama,dia cantik pastinya…kedua,disitu di tulis bahwa dia baru saja di pindahkan ke ruang biru.jadi bisa jadi durasi kontraknya akan di perpanjang lebih lama.dan ketiga,dia berdomisil dekat dengan pria itu"jelas baldri sambil menyeruput kopi yang baru saja dia buat.ludrut mengangguk2 setuju.

"kau tunggu apa lagi?...cepat kirimkan dia ke bumi sekarang juga"tegas baldri.

"ba-baik tuan baldri!!!"ludrut langsung berlari keluar ruangan membawa data wanita tadi.

Ludrut memasuki sebuah ruangan berukuran 7 x 7 meter itu.ruangan itu putih bersih tak setitik noda pun terlihat.tak ada peralatan lain selain sebuah meja dan kotak dengan lubang di atasnya.ludrut mendatangi meja itu.

"Oke mari kita lihat kamu tipe apa"ludrut membalik kertas itu.terlihat sebuah logo burung transparant dibelakang kertas itu.

"Ooh pantas saja tuan baldri memilihmu.tipe burung ya…"gumam ludrut sambil tersenyum.ia lalu menaruh kertas itu ditengah meja.ia meregangkan telapak tangannya lalu memulai pemanasan kecil di pergelangan tangannya.

"Oke,mari kita mulai"ludrut mulai melipat-lipat kertas itu manjadi origami burung.setelah selesai ludrut pun hendak memasukkan origami itu kedalam kotak di sebelahnya.

"Jaga dia baik2 ya…."bisik ludrut kepada kertas itu.lalu di lepasnya origami itu kedalam kotak yg tidak memiliki kedalaman itu.

_Tugas selesai.tinggal menunggu hasil…_

**To be continued**


	5. My Guardian Angle ch 4

My Guardian Angle

.

Chapter 4

.

* * *

Zoro menelusuri lorong apartemennya yg sepi.ia menguap cukup lebar saat sampai di depan pintunya.ia mengambil kunci dari saku celananya dan membuka pintu apartemennya.dinyalakannya lampu apartemennya dan pemandangan seperti biasa menyambutnya.ruang tengah yg di penuhi dengan baju kotor dan kaleng2 bir kosong,tak lupa beberapa botol sake juga hadir di atas meja.meja dan lantainya penuh dengan debu.koleksi jaket zoro bertengker di senderan kursi zoro sampai2 kursi zoro seperti tertelan oleh jaket2 itu.cucian piring di dapur pun juga menumpuk.

Zoro membuang tasnya ke atas sofa beledru ungunya.ia berjalan ke dapur,membuka kulkas dan menaruh kaleng2 bir yg barusan ia beli.namun sake masih di pegangnya.ia berjalan ke ruang tengah dan duduk di atas sofa yg masih kosong (karna tempat2 yg lainnya sudah di tutupi baju2 ) zoro mencari remot tv di selipan baju2 dan menemukannya.ia lalu menyetel tv dan langsung memasang channel olahraga.

_Bola ya….gak papa deh…_

Zoro memandangi botol sake di tangannya sebentar.di bacanya tulisan2 yg ada di merek sake tersebut.

"hmmmm merek baru nih.gak pernah liat sebelumnya.coba dulu…siapa tau enak.."ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.ia membuka botol sake itu lalu meneguknya.hmmmm lumayan…

Zoro lalu teringat kalo dia tadi juga beli beberapa snack,jadi zoro hendak berdiri dan mengambil snack itu di dapur.namun pada saat zoro sedang berjalan,ia tidak lihat kalo ada celana dalamnya di lantai.alhasil kaki zoro tersandung lubang celana dalam dan hampir jatuh,namun dengan cepat dia mengatur kembali keseimbangannya sehingga dia tidak jadi jatuh,tapi botol sake yg di tangannya tadi terlempar.dengan sigap zoro menangkap botol sakenya sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

Fiiuuhh zoro menghela nafas lega.botol sakenya berhasil di tangkap zoro.

"Fuuhhh….acara malam ini tidak jadi dibatalkan…"gumamnya.

_Fufufufu~_

Zoro langsung berdiri tegap dan memasang kuda2.ia menaruh botol sakenya dan mengambil pedangnya yg ada di atas sofa.

Sumpah aku dengar ada suara wanita tertawa

Zoro celingak-celinguk mencari sosok yang tadi menertawakannya.di dapur?..tak ada,di kamar mandi?...nihil,di lemari pakaiannya?...kosong bolong,balkon?...tak ada juga.

Zoro masih dalam mode was2nya.tak mungkin dia salah dengar.suara itu jelas seperti ada orang di sampingnya.tapi setelah mencari kesana kesini,zoro mulai tenang lagi.

Mungkin aku hanya kecapean.

Zoro menaruh pedangnya,mengambil botol sake dan snacknya lalu kembali duduk di sofa.ia masih mengawasi sekitarnya kalau saja dugaannya tak salah.akhirnya setelah beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya zoro melupakan kejadian tadi.mungkin memang benar zoro kecapean.ia pun melanjutkan kegiatan menonton tv nya.

Zoro terhanyut dengan acara sepak bola di tv.matanya trus sibuk mengikuti alur permainan.ia mencoba untuk menggapai botol sake yg tadi ia taruh di meja sampingnya.namun matanya masih menempel pada adegan saling sepak bola di tv.

Tangannya mencari2 botol sakenya,bahkan tangannya saja buta arah.setelah meraba2 selama beberapa detik,tiba2 seperti ada tangan yang mengambil botol sake lalu memberikannya pada zoro.

"Terimakasih"sontak zoro berterimakasih.namun beberapa detik kemudian zoro baru sadar kalau dia sendirian di ruangan ini.

Zoro membelakkan matanya,bangun dari sofanya lalu langsung mengambil pedangnya.

"SUDAH KUDUGA!!!!KELUAR KAU DAN PERLIHATKAN DIRI MU!!!!"teriak zoro.ia masih menoleh kiri kanan mencari penyelundup di rumahnya.

"KELUAR,ATAU AKU AKAN MENCARI MU,DAN KALO AKU MENEMUKANMU AKAN KU PENGGAL KEPALA MU!!!"gertak zoro.

Hening

Zoro sudah tidak tahan.ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari kesemua sudut ruangan.namun belum sempat ia melangkah,tiba2 ada suara lagi.

"fufufu baiklah aku keluar dri tempat persembunyian ku…"

Zoro terkejut.ia berputar2 mancari sumber suara itu.

"DI MANA KAU??!!"

"aku disini…"

Zoro masih kebingungan mencari pemilik suara misterius itu.

"sebelah sini…"

Zoro membalikkan tubuhnya dan akhirnya nelihat sosok yg dicarinya.

Namun….zoro kaget bukan main…

Di pagar balkonnya,duduk seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang hitam pekat.rambutnya sedikit wavy dan terlihat sangat indah diterpa angin malam yg lembut.wanita itu mengenakan gaun putih panjang dengan potongan sedada dan di bagian paha sebelah kiri terekspos.terdapat beberapa rangkaian bunga mawar kain di bagian pinggangnya hingga ke pinggulnya.tak lupa beberapa manik2 mengkilap di bagian dadanya yg semakin memperindah dada besarnya.

Namun bukan hanya itu yg membuat zoro terkejut setengah mati,yaitu ada sayap putih membentang di punggung wanita itu.iya sayap,asli bukan tempelan.layalknya sayap merpati,mereka bergerak2.

Zoro terpaku memandang pemandangan di depannya.sungguh baru kali ini dia melihat pemandangan yg sangat indah.siapa wanita ini?...kenapa penampilannya seperti….malaikat???...

"A-a-apa…a-pa..si-siapa kau??!!"tanya zoro gagap.wanita itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi zoro.ia turun dari pembatas balkon dan berjalan menuju zoro.sayapnya yg besar terlipat rapi di belakang wanita itu supaya ia bisa melewati pintu balkon zoro.

"he-hei tunggu!!ja-jangan mendekat!!"perintah zoro.ia menodongkan katana kearah wanita itu,namun wanita itu tetap tersenyum lembut pada zoro.

"siapa kau??apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?...dan,apa itu di belakangmu?...apakah mereka asli?.."tanya zoro bertubi2 tanpa mengalihkan katananya.

"Oohh tuan kenshin-san.tenang kan diri mu.aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti mu."wanita itu tersenyum lagi,kali ini ujung katana zoro sudah berada tepat di antara belahan dada wanita itu.pemandangan ini jelas membuat zoro sempat hilang fokus.

"Hei aku tidak peduli apakah kau perempuan atau bukan,aku tidak takut untuk menggunakan pedangku padamu!!!"zoro jelas sekali berbohong dalam nada bicaranya.mana mungkin zoro menyerang wanita cantik nan indah seperti di hadapannya saat ini.

"Tuan kenshin-san,kumohon anda tenang dulu.saya akan memperkenalkan diri saya kepada tuan"wanita itu kini berjalan dan duduk di sofa zoro.mata zoro tak lepas dari wanita ini.gak boleh lengah sedikit pun,bahkan terhadap wanita secantik ini,bisa jadi kecantikannya ini lah senjatanya untuk melumpuhkan zoro.

Wanita itu mengesturkan zoro untuk ikut duduk di kursi depannya.zoro hanya menaikan seblah alisnya,namun ia mengikuti ajakan wanita itu.

Zoro duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan wanita itu.ditaruhnya katananya di semping pahanya,berjaga2 kalo wanita ini menyerangnya atau apa.

"Perkenalkan,namaku nico robin…"wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada zoro.

"aku….adalah guardian angle mu…."

* * *

Pria berbaju merah itu berlari ketakutan.ia bersumpah melihat sesosok penampakan yg tak ingin ia lihat seumur hidupnya.ia terus berlari sampai salah satu kakinya terkilir.ia pun terjatuh ketanah dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau tak akan bisa kabur joe…."

Pria itu terkejut mendengar suara itu,ia langsung berusaha berdiri kembali dan berjalan dengan tergopoh2.

"AKU TAK AKAN MENYERAH,KAU TAK AKAN BISA MENGAMBIL NYAWAKU!!!!" teriak pria yg bernama joe itu.ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencapai seberang jalan.matanya fokus pada cahaya di kejauhan.kalau dia sampai di situ,dia pasti akan aman.namun saat dia sedang berusaha menyeberang,ia tak melihat ada truck yg melaju dari arah kanan.terdengar suara klakson yg tinggi menyadarkan joe.matanya membulat saat truck itu sudah berjarak satu meter.

"whats lives,soon will die"

**BRUAGGHHH**

Joe tertabrak truck dan terpental jauh.tubuhnya terseret puluhan meter lalu tergilas ban truck yang terlambat ngerem.jalanan aspal pun di penuhi dengan darah dan organ manusia yg sudah ter-cerai berai.orang2 disekitar langsung berkumpul untuk mengevakuasi daerah kecelakaan.

Sesosok tinggi gelap berdiri di balik gedung.matanya yg tajam menatap tempat kecelakaan.ditangannya terdapat kubik biru dengan segumpal darah di dalamnya.darah itu kemudian berubah menjadi segumpal cahaya ungu.dengan sekali gengaman,kubik itu menghilang di bawa angin.sosok itu pun berbalik dan masuk kedalam kegelapan meninggalkan tempat kecelakaan.

* * *

Zoro masih gak percaya.ia beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya yg tinggal satu.ia masih mematung di sofa tempat ia duduk.

"tu-tunggu..apa kau bilang tadi??..."

"aku adalah guardian angle mu"ulang wanita yg bernama robin ini.zoro kembali membeku tak percaya.

"guardian angle??...memangnya hal seperti itu…ada?..."

"ada,dan sekarang kau sedang melihatnya…"ujar wanita itu tak memutus pandangannya ke zoro.

Zoro sempat melihat ke arah botol sakenya lalu kembali kepada wanita itu.

"tidak,kau tidak sedang mabuk.aku nyata"ucap wanita itu.

Zoro menyipitkan matanya,tanda dia tak percaya.

"Oya?...apa buktinya kalau kau nyata?..."

tantang zoro.robin tersenyum,lalu ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah zoro.sontak zoro langsung berusaha menjauh dari robin ,namun tubuhnya tak mau mematuhi perintah otaknya.robin duduk di samping zoro dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"aku bisa membuktikannya pada mu….asal….."robin menghentikan ucapannya,di dekatkannya wajahnya sampai ia bisa membisikkannya pada zoro.

"kau mengijinkanku untuk menyentuh mu"

Wajah zoro langsung merah padam.entah mungkin di otak zoro,kalimat itu terdengar lain.

_Izinkan aku untuk bisa menyentuhmu dan memuaskan mu_

Zoro membuang pikiran itu jauh2 dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"apa maksudmu wanita??!!.."

"tidak,sungguh itu caranya.ijinkan aku untuk bisa menyentuh mu,kalau tidak aku tak akan bisa menyentuh mu"ujar robin kembali datar.seketika hilang begitu saja atmosfer romantis di antara mereka berdua.

"izinkan bagaimana??...kenapa aku yg harus memberi ijin?!!"

"Tolong,katakan saja 'aku mengizinkan kamu untuk menyentuhku' gitu"jawab robin mulai tak sabar.

Zoro meneguk ludah.dia kira wanita ini gak bisa marah.ternyata masih bisa…

"a-aku me-mengizinkan mu untuk… menyentuh ku…."seketika sehabis zoro mengucapkan kalimat itu,tubuh robin bersinar terang.zoro sampai harus menghalau cahaya itu dengan lengannya.setelah cahaya itu hilang.zoro membuka matanya.

Tubuh robin yg tadinya agak transparan kini bisa terlihat jelas di mata zoro.tanpa ragu,robin menggenggam tangan zoro dan tersenyum.

"Inilah buktinya.kau bisa merasakan ku menyentuh mu,berarti aku nyata"jelas robin tanpa melepas senyumannya.zoro bisa merasakan kulit lembut robin di tangannya.sangat nyaman,entah sudah berapa lama ia terakhir di sentuh wanita??...

Sangking nyamannya,zoro tak sadar bahwa dia sedang menutup matanya dan menikmati sentuhan lembut robin.sedangkan robin yg melihat reaksi zoro hanya bisa tersenyum lembut.

_Pria ini capek…._

Robin mengalungkan tangan kanannya ke belakang kepala zoro dan membawanya ke pangkuan robin.zoro yg sudah amat kelelahan sudah tidak sadar lagi.ia baring di pangkuan robin dan langsung tertidur pulas.robin hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat wajah tidur zoro.

_Tenang saja,aku akan trus menjaga mu…._

**To be continued**


	6. My Guardian Angle ch 5

My Guardian Angle

.

Chapter 5

.

* * *

Zoro membuka matanya perlahan.ia menghalau sinar matahari yang masuk ke apartemennya.ia melihat ke sekelilingnya,mencari sosok yang ia temui semalam.hmmm…tidak ada.

_Benar saja…semalam itu hanya mimpi…._

Zoro bangkit dari sofa dan melirik jam dindingnya.jam 8…..sempet masih berangkat ke wano.zoro pun mengambil handuk dan mandi,bersiap2 untuk membuka kelas kendonya.tak butuh waktu lama untuk zoro bersiap2, 10 menit kemudian dia sudah rapi mengenakan kemeja abu2 dengan 2 kancing atasnya terbuka memperlihatkan sedikit dada bidang zoro.celana jeans yg terdapat sedikit sobekan di bagian paha dan dengkulnya.tak lupa zoro memasang jam arlojinya di pergelangan kirinya.ia mengambil tas kerjanya dan beranjak meninggalkan apartemennya.

* * *

**Jam 09:54**

Zoro memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman parkir kendo wano arc.seharusnya ia sampai sebelum jam 9,namun seperti biasa zoro kesasar lagi dan butuh waktu sejam untuk bisa mencari jalan yg benar.itulah kenapa kunci gedung pelatihan wano arc tidak di pegang oleh zoro saja.

Zoro bisa melihat dri jendela bahwa kaku sudah disana.terlihat dia sedang memberikan pemanasan kepada anak2 yg sudah hadir di sana.zoro memasuki wano dan menaruh tasnya di locker,mengganti pakaiannya ke seragam kendo gi dan hakamanya.

"kaku"panggil zoro.kaku menoleh saat memberikan gerakan pemanasan terakhir.

"ah sensei zoro sudah datang.kalau begitu kalian pake perlengkapan kalian,kita mulai latihannya"

"HAII SENSEI!!!" semua murid langsung berhamburan menuju tas mereka masing2 untuk memasang peralatan kendo mereka.

"zoro,kau sudah sembuh?..."

"iya…"jawab zoro sambil menyentuh pipi kirinya.

"maaf ya gak bisa jenguk,habisnya kelas ku bentar lagi turnament.jadi gak bisa ditinggal sama sekali…"kaku tersenyum kecil.

"ya gak papa,emang aku juga gak nyuruh kamu untuk meninggalkan wano.siapa yg bisa mengatur wano kalo aku lagi gak ada?..."

"hmm ya sih…."kaku menoleh ke belakang.diliatnya anak2 sudah siap dengan perlengkapan kendo mereka dan sudah berbaris rapi.

"Ywdh kita mulai aja sesi latihannya"ujar kaku sambil mengambil 2 shinai dri keranjang dan memberikan satu kepada zoro.

"ya,ayuk kita mulai"

* * *

**Jam 02:02**

Sesi pelatihan kendo kelas junior berakhir.anak2 mulai bersiap dan pulang ke rumah masing2.

Zoro duduk di ruang locker sambil meneguk sebotol air mineral.jam setengah 4 nanti akan ada sesi pelatihan lagi untuk kelas senior.jadi zoro harus bersiap lgi untuk mengajar murid2nya yg berumur kisaran 20 – 30 tahun.

Kaku memasuki ruang locker sambil membawa kresek putih.ia duduk di samping zoro seraya membuka bungkusan plastik tadi.

"Mau??..."tawarnya kepada zoro.setelah dibuka ternyata isinya adalah sekotak dango dengan 2 rasa yg berbeda.ada sekitar 6 tusuk di dalamnya.

"boleh" jawab zoro sambil mengambil satu tusuk dango.

"rasa apa aja ini?..."

"selai kacang merah dan kinako(bubuk kacang kedelai)"

"hmm…"angguk zoro sambil melahap satu tusuk dango.

"kita dapat tawaran lagi…"ujar kaku sambil mengeluarkan handphone bercassing corak kulit jerapah dari sakunya.ia menggerak2 kan jempolnya mencari sesuatu dari layar hapenya.

"oya?...dri siapa lagi?..."

"geng yakuza gurīndoragon.katanya mereka sedang membutuhkan tenaga tambahan.lantaran kemarin mereka habis perang dengan geng yakuza sebelah,mereka kehilangan banyak anggota.beberapa hari lagi bos mereka akan berlibur ke okinawa.mereka butuh body guard untuk melindungi bos mereka selama ia liburan.aku dan lucci setuju untuk ikut.terserah kalau kau mau…"kaku menjelaskan tawarannya.zoro masih mengunyah dango tusukan keduanya dan menelannya.

"berapa lama?..."

"4 hari…"

"berapa bayarannya?..."

"4 juta yen kalau kita berhasil sampai hari terakhir…"kaku tidak melepaskan bola matanya dari layar hapenya.dirinya masih sibuk membaca pesan whatssup yang ia terima semalam.

"hmmm…boleh aja…"zoro menelan dango ketiganya.kaku mengangguk dan mengetik sesuatu dri whatssupnya.

Saat zoro hendak mengambil dango lagi,sekelebat ia melihat sesosok berdiri di pintu masuk ruang lockernya.sontak ia melihat ke arah pintu masuk untuk memastikan ia tak salah liat.

Zoro terkejut.tak di sangkanya wanita itu kembali lagi.ia berdiri di depan pintu loker sambil mengayun2kan satu jari nya.

"tidak usah ikut.itu berbahaya…"

Sontak zoro berdiri dari tempat duduknya,hal ini mengagetkan kaku yg ada di sebelahnya.

"KAU??!!!...APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI??!!..."teriak zoro sambil menunjuk ke arah robin.

"Zoro?! Kenapa?..."tanya kaku kebingungan.

"itu, wanita itu datang lagi kepadaku"ujar zoro geram.kaku mengikuti arah telunjuk zoro.tak ada siapa pun di situ.

"siapa?...tak ada siapa pun disitu zoro…"

"ituuuu dia disituuu.dia berdiri di pintu masuk locker kita!!"

Kaku masih kebingungan.jelas2 ia tidak melihat siapa2.zoro menoleh ke arah kaku,ia melihat pria itu kebingungan.tiba2 zoro menyadari sesuatu.

Aku adalah guardian angle mu…

Aku tak akan bisa menyentuhmu jika kau tak mengizinkan ku…

Zoro terdiam.jadi hanya dia toh yg bisa melihat wanita ini.zoro pun akhirnya kembali duduk.

"emmm…aku tidak melihat siapa pun zoro…"kaku masih berusaha mencari2 sosok yg di maksud zoro.

"ti-tidak usah…lupakan saja…"zoro menyilangkan kedua tangannya,terlihat noda merah di kedua pipinya.

"Emangnya dia siapa?..."tanya kaku penasaran.

"tidak ada…aku tadi hanya berimajinasi saja…"bohong zoro.kaku sempat menaikkan sebelah alisnya.namun beberapa detik kemudian ia Mengangkat kedua pundaknya dan kembali pada layar hapenya.

Zoro menghendus kesal.robin hanya terkekeh kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada zoro.

_Wanita ini….benar2 membuatku gila…_

* * *

**Jam 08:12**

Sesi pelatihan untuk kelas senior sudah selesai.sumpah zoro tak bisa fokus selama ia mengajar.wanita itu…ehh…siapa namanya?...oya!! robin…dia masih disana.tanpa berdosa duduk di bangku istirahat,memantau setiap gerak-gerik zoro.kemana pun zoro pergi,robin selalu menjaga pandangannya agar zoro tak lepas darinya.sungguh menggangu sekali.

Zoro mematikan seluruh lampu ruangan dan mengunci pintu utama wano arc.kaku dan lucci sudah pulang lebih awal,jadi giliran zoro yg menutup pelatihan wano.

Ia berjalan menuju mobilnya.rintik hujan mulai turun,sepertinya akan menjadi deras,zoro mempercepat kakinya dan membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk.benar saja,sesaat setelah zoro masuk mobil,hujannya semakin deras.

Zoro memasang sabuk pengaman dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.ia merasakan ada getaran di pinggul kanannya.ia merogok kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan hapenya.terdapat 2 pesan whatsup dari kaku.

Kaku mengirim pesan forward mengenai jadwal keberangkatannya ke okinawa.masih seminggu lagi dari sekarang.

'Jangan lupa berangkat lebih awal sejam.kalo kamu telat ke bandara kamu ditinggal'

"cih aku gak sebodoh itu kali…"gumam zoro tersinggung.

"tidak usah ikut…itu berbahaya…"

"GAAKKHHHH!!!!!"zoro terkejut mendengar ada suara dari kursi penumpang.ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati robin duduk di kursi tengah.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini??!!..."tanya zoro sambil menyembunyikan hapenya.

"aku ini guardian angle mu.aku harus setiap saat menjagamu.kemana pun itu"

"ughhhh….aku tidak butuh guardian angle.lagi pula,siapa yg mengirim mu kepadaku??..."

Robin tidak menjawab,dia menunjuk ke atas sambil tersenyum.zoro terdiam sesaat lalu langsung mengerti maksudnya robin.

"cih,aku tidak pernah bilang aku butuh penguntit…"gumam zoro sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"kau memang tak pernah meminta,tapi mereka tau kalau kau butuh…"robin bersandar pada kursi di belakangnya.sayapnya tak ada,apa mungkin robin mencopotnya dan menaruhnya ke suatu tempat?..entahlah…

Zoro tak menjawab.ia hanya mengendarai mobilnya dengan wajah cemberut plus merah.tau dari mana mereka kalau zoro butuh………seorang wanita?...

Zoro memang sesekali,tidak,hampir setiap ia hendak tidur di apartemennya,ia merasa kesepian.terkadang ia iri terhadap orang di sekitarnya yg memiliki pasangan.sebenarnya zoro tak punya masalah soal mencari wanita,toh dia memiliki tubuh yg terbilang wow,wajahnya tampan di tambah luka yg melintang di mata kirinya yg menambah kesan jantan padanya,ia juga bukan tipe laki2 yang suka memainkan wanita.

hanya saja,menurutnya wanita di sekitarnya tak ada yg cocok.menurutnya wanita2 ini berisik kalau berdiri di dekatnya.selalu saja mencoba menggoda zoro secara terang2an,hal ini membuatnya semakin malas berdiri di dekat wanita.namun lambat laun,ia sadar kalau dia terkadang membutuhkan kasih sayang wanita.sudah lama ia tak merasakan belaian wanita.terakhir sebelum ibunya meninggal.dan itu sudah lama sekali…

Namun kenapa…kenapa wanita ini yg mereka kirim?...bagaimana mereka tahu kalo wanita ini tipenya?..kalem,gak banyak tanya,murah senyum,cantik,bahenol (ehem),dan sabar sekali.zoro memang baru bertemu dengannya,namun dari awal melihatnya saja,zoro tau kalau sifat2 yg di sebutkan tadi semua benar.

Keadaan di dalam mobil sedikit dingin,tak ada yg membuka pertanyaan atau pun berusaha mencairkan susasana.keduanya terdiam fokus pada jalan di depannya.zoro menghembuskan nafasnya.

_Haruskah aku mendengarkannya?..._

**To be continued**


	7. My Guardian Angle ch 6

My Guardian Angle

.

Chapter 6

.

* * *

**Jepang , kota osaka**

Seorang gadis berambut pink kriwil sedang berdiri di luar toko kerajinan kayu.gadis itu mengenakan summer dress berwarna kuning dengan corak petal bunga merah di bagian ujung kainnya,jaket berbahan tipis berwarna putih,topi jerami dengan pita dan bunga di atasnya,dan selop pink.ia merasakan hembusan angin yg agak kencang dari arah kiri.benar,sebentar lagi musim panas berakhir.

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut saat seorang pria tinggi keluar dari toko itu.

"Ayok" perintah pria itu sambil trus berjalan.gadis itu mengikuti pria itu dari belakang.terlihat perempuan itu sedikit tersipu berjalan di belakang pria itu.

"Kau lapar?..."tanya pria itu menoleh.perempuan itu menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa bersuara.pria itu berhenti,perempuan itu menabraknya dari belakang.

"Jangan bohong.kau sudah menunggu ku lama.mau makan apa?..."tanya pria itu menatap gadis itu.gadis itu tersipu,kemudian memberanikan dirinya untuk mendongak menatap pria di depannya.

"aku…gak lapar…cuman lelah..itu aja…"jawab perempuan itu.di genggamnya erat tas slempang berwarna coklat muda di lengan kanannya.

"perona,kau blum ada makan apapun hari ni.aku tidak percaya padamu"jawab pria itu menatap perona dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Iya deh….iya aku lapar…"perona memonyongkan bibirnya.entah bagaimana bisa perona terjebak bersama pria ini seharian.menemaninya kesana kesini,beli ini beli itu,bicara dengan rekan kerjanya yang ini dan itu,bahkan sampai keluar kota demi mengurus usaha mebelnya.

Pria tinggi bermata elang itu mengangguk dan kembali berjalan.perona langsung berlari kecil mengikuti pria ini.

"Kita mau kemana habis ini?..."

"kita makan.aku juga lapar…"pria itu melihat kesekelilingnya untuk mencari restoran yg mungkin bisa mereka singgahi.

"aku pengen sushi…."ujar perona melirik ke pria yg kini sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"yakin?...kushikatsunya juga enak loh disini…"jawab pria itu.perona menggelengkan kepalanya.

"gak sushi aja…."

"bener?..."

"iya"

"ywdh kita cari kalau begitu…"

"ano…mihawk…"perona menggengam pergelangan pria bernama mihawk itu.

"Kenapa?..."

"aku tadi bilang kan…..aku capek…"jawab perona agak malu2.mihawk sempat terdiam,lalu memutar bola matanya.mengangkat tangannya memanggil taksi.

"Kau ini…."gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

"mau kemana kita tuan?..."tanya supir taksi

"Restoran sushi yg enak disini dimana?..."

"oooh saya tau tuan.restoran nisshō sushi di dekat sini.mau ke sana?..."

"ya terserah…"jawab mihawk.mobil taksi pun mulai melaju.

Perona duduk di sebelah mihawk dengan gugup.sungguh mau diliat dari sudut mana pun,pria ini terlihat sangat sempurna.mata elangnya yang sedang melihat malas ke luar jendela,tubuh kekarnya yang di balut dengan kemeja putih dan jaket kulit berwarna magenta gelap,janggut dan kumisnya yang memukau.tidak ada alasan bagi perona untuk menolak daya tarik pria ini.

Sayangnya…..perona tak bisa.awalnya perona hanya ingin mengacaukan kehidupan pria ini.melamar menjadi seketaris pribadinya supaya ia bisa mengacaukan kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan istrinya.namun semakin lama ia bersama pria ini,semakin dalam juga perona terbawa hanyut oleh perasaannya.ditambah dengan kabar meninggalnya istri mihawk sebelum perona sampat memisahkan ia dengan istrinya.hal ini jelas membuka lebih lebar pintu hubungan antara dia dan mihawk.

Namun sayangnya,dia bukannlah seorang manusia.dia adalah iblis,iblis tak seharusnya mencintai manusia.kalau saudara2 iblisnya tau mengenai perasaannya ini,pasti mereka sudah berusaha membunuh perona.karna iblis harusnya membenci manusia,bukannya mencintai mereka.

Namun untuk saat ini saja,selagi ia masih ada kesempatan….perona ingin sekali….ingin sekali merasakan mihawk,pria yg ia cintai di pelukannya.

Perona menggapai lengan mihawk dan memeluknya.mihawk yang menyadari ini hanya terdiam dan membiarkannya.perona menutup kedua matanya menghirup bau cologne di tubuh mihawk.rasanya nyaman ,namun salah.

Dirasakan tangan mihawk bergerak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan perona.perona hanya mendongak kaget dengan reaksi mihawk.apa kah dia merasa terganggu dengan perona?...perona sempat sedih,namun tiba2 ia merasakan tangan di pundaknya.mihawk merangkul perona dan mendekapnya dekat ke dada bidangnya.perona hanya bisa nge blush menyadari ini.ia mendongak sedikit dan bertemu dengan mata elang mihawk.mereka terdiam sesaat,wajah perona pink seperti warna rambutnya,dan itu membuat mihawk tak tahan lagi.di tariknya perlahan dagu perona agar ia bisa mendekatkan wajahnya.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan,saling menyapu,kedua mata tertutup,hingga makin dalam dan keduanya saling membuka mulut mereka memberi akses pada lidah mereka.ciuman yg panas pun tak dapat di hentikan,keduanya saling memadu kasih yang selama ini mereka pendam satu sama lain.

Sampai mereka kehabisan nafas,keduanya memisahkan bibir mereka.keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain dengan wajah yang panas.mihawk kembali menangkap pipi perona dan mencium bibirnya lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

_Sudah kuputuskan….aku akan bicara pada mereka….._

* * *

**Jepang , hokkaido jam 10:34 malam**

Zoro memasuki ruangan apartemennya.ia menyalakan lampunya dan langsung membuang tasnya kesembarangan tempat.ia berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil kaleng bir yang ia beli kemaren.

"kau tidak mandi dulu?..."suara itu mengagetkan zoro.sudah berapa kali wanita ini sukses mengagetkan zoro hari ni.sepertinya bakal lama untuk zoro terbiasa dengan kehadiran wanita ini.

"Aku gak gerah"jawab zoro singkat.ia berjalan menuju ruang utama dan duduk di sofa.robin duduk di sebelah zoro dan memberikan remote yang sedang di cari zoro.zoro hendak menerimanya,namun robin menariknya kembali.

"Mandi dulu…"

"gak.."

"ayok mandi dulu…nanti kamu gatal2" robin tersenyum sabar.zoro hanya mendengus kesal.

"Aku baik2 saja,sekarang berikan remotnya!"tegas zoro.namun robin masih menggenggam remote itu.

"Apa kau mau aku mandikan?..."goda robin.wajah zoro langsung memerah saat itu juga.

"A-apaan sih?!...gak ah!!..."zoro memalingkan wajahnya.robin hanya tertawa melihat reaksi malu zoro.lucu sekali…

"dengar,aku hargai kau berusaha menjagaku,tapi aku gak butuh seorang pengasuh.sekarang berikan remot itu."pinta zoro menahan amarah.robin masih menggelengkan kepalanya.zoro sudah kehabisan kesabaran.zoro pun berusaha mengambil remot itu,namun robin menghindarinya.tangan robin yang lebih panjang dapat mengamankan remot dari jangkauan zoro.zoro pun mulai kesal,ia mencoba untuk meraih lebih tinggi namun kehilangan keseimbangannya sehingga ia dan robin terjatuh ka atas sofa.

Zoro mengedipkan matanya berkali2 dan terkejut dengan posisinya saat ini.robin sedang baring di atas sofa,rambutnya tergerai dan tangannya berada di atas kepalanya,sedangkan zoro sedang berada di atasnya,wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi dan zoro dapat merasakan nafas robin.

Wajah robin pun tak membantu.terlihat rona merah di kedua pipi robin,matanya memandang zoro sedikit terkejut.membuat wajah cantik robin terlihat makin menggoda.

Zoro bisa merasakan celananya makin sempit,akhirnya ia menyerah.

"Ba-baiklah,aku mandi dulu…"zoro langsung bangun dari posisinya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan langkah buru2.robin bangun dari posisinya dan memandang zoro yang dalam sekejap menghilang ke kamar mandi.fufufuf lucu sekali pria ini…dia bahkan lupa mengambil handuk.

* * *

Baldri berjalan mondar mandir di depan gerbang kantornya.ia terlihat gelisah dengan tangannya yang ia letakkan di belakangnya.

"Grrr…mana aeron kecil itu...lama sekali…"gerutunya.

"HEI LUDRUT CEPAT!!NANTI KITA TERLAMBAT!!"

"AAH IYA IYA TUAN"ludrut berlari sambil membawa beberapa kertas dan sehelai kain besar berwarna ungu.ia tergopoh2 dengan keringat bercucuran di dahinya.

"kau ini lama sekali.sudah kau bawa data2nya?..."

"ii…hii..ini tuann.."jawab ludrut ngos2an sambil memperlihatkan data yg dimaksud baldri.

"jubahku?..."

Ludrut langsung memberikan gumpalan kain ungu tadi.setelah di buka ternyata itu adalah jubah berukuran besar dengan kancing emas dan surai bulu2 emas di belakangnya.

Baldri langsung mengenakannya dan berjalan terburu2.

"ayok kita harus cepat.jangan sampai para hakim mendapati kita telat,nanti mereka tidak suka pada kita"ujar baldri tanpa menoleh ludrut.ludrut hanya mengangguk dan mengekori baldri sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

_Mereka harus cepat…._

_Ada masalah apa lagi?..._

**To be continued**

Hello hellow bertemu lagi dengan saya.saya tau kalian pasti bertanya2 kenapa ada pairing mihawk perona di atas sana.iya selain saya suka dengan pairing ini,tapi ini juga termasuk inti cerita yang penting.ini yang menjelaskan kenapa sebelumnnya perona bertanya pada ringgo soal takdir mereka sebagai iblis.

Intinya cuman mau menerangkan aja,plus menambah bumbu2 romance yg kurang mantap di fanfic ini.

Oya ngomong2 soal romance,saya tau kalian juga pasti bertanya "mana nih romancenya zoro ama robin??..kok blum memanas sih??!! " hehehe sabar ya.di awal2 chapter emang lebih banyak penjelasan mengenai ceritanya,nanti kesana2 baru tuh ,zorobinnya mulai mengental.untuk saat ini saya bakal lebih banyak menjelaskan mengenai kisah antara malaikat-iblisnya dulu.biar kalian gak bingung2.

Saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah mau baca sampai sejauh ini.maafkan saya kalau banyak kesalahan dan ejaan jepang yang salah,atau bahkan penjelasan mengenai kulturasi jejepangannya yang juga salah.maklum saya bukan otaku.thankyou again for your attantion,remember,read and reviews help me improve more.

ill see you in the next chapter.ciaoo


	8. My Guardian Angle ch 7

My Guardian Angle

.

Chapter 7

.

* * *

Seperti biasa,pagi ini zoro bersiap untuk berangkat ke wano arc.setelah selesai mengenakan sepatu,ia hendak menggapai pintu apartemennya.

"Gak sarapan dulu?..."

Zoro berhenti dari langkahnya.iya juga sih,ia akui perutnya lapar.namun kalo dia sarapan,bisa2 ia terlambat ke wano.

"Nanti aja.aku buru2…"jawab zoro sambil membuka pintu.zoro mengunci pintu apartemennya dan berjalan menuju lift.namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara sepatu high heels di belakangnya.

"Kau gak usah ikut"

"kenapa?.."

"karna kalo kau ada disana,aku gak bisa konsentrasi"jawab zoro tanpa menengok ke robin.

"tapi aku harus trus menjagamu.itu tugasku sebagai-"

"AKU BILANG GAK USAH"bentak zoro.robin terdiam di belakangnya.zoro menghela nafas.seharusnya ia tak membentak robin.

"dengar,kehadiranmu disana hanya akan membuat ku tak bisa konsentrasi.maksudku….aku masih sedikit tak terbiasa diikuti oleh mu kemana2.selama ini aku selalu kemana2 sendiri.jadi ku mohon…tunggulah disini."zoro menjelaskan dengan lembut.robin hanya terdiam sementara.

"Kalau kau pergi dan aku tinggal,aku harus ngapain?..."tanya robin.

"Yaa….lakukan apapun yang kau mau.pokoknya janga ikuti aku ke wano.tinggal disini saja"perintah zoro.ia pun akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung meninggalkan robin yang masih terpaku di sana.

Kejam memang kesannya,tapi cuman ini satu2nya cara agar zoro bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya.maksudku,siapa yg bisa fokus berlatih,sedangkan dia sedang di perhatikan wanita cantik yg hanya dia yg bisa melihat,sedangkan orang lain tak bisa….

Setelah pintu lift tertutup,zoro menghembuskan nafasnya.cuman ini yg bisa ia lakukan.maaf…

* * *

Suasana persidangan mulai ramai.banyak malaikat dan iblis yang duduk di bangku yang terpisah.malaikat di sebelah kanan dan iblis di sebelah kiri.suara2 perbincangan terdengar menggema di ruangan itu.

Tiga orang hakim berjalan memasuki ruangan,mereka duduk di kursi tinggi pengadilan.mereka merapikan jubah mereka lalu salah satu yang di tengah mengambil palu dan mengetuknya ke meja.

"Baik baik tenang lah.ya silahkan panitera untuk membuka persidangan"

Seorang pria putih tinggi yang duduk di sebelah meja hakim mengangguk.ia berdiri lalu membaca secarik kertas di tangannya.

"terimakasih atas perhatiannya.hari ini kita akan membahas perihal perebutan hak atas jiwa dari joe handburg,lahir pada oktober 1987 dan meniggal pada september 2020.asal kewarganegaraan dari canada,penyebab kematian adalah tertabrak."terang panitera sambil menunjuk sebuah kubik biru di tengah ruangan.kubik itu berisi benda berwarna ungu yang berputar2 di dalamnya.

"di sebelah kiri saya telah hadir tuan baldri,pemimpin perusahaan heavens gate beserta aeron pribadinya ludrut."ia menunjuk ke sebelah kirinya dimana baldri dan ludrut duduk bersebelahan.

"dan di samping kanan saya telah hadir tuan gaston,pemimpin perusahaan fires pit beserta aeron pribadinya danu"panitra itu menunjuk ke sebelah kanannya.

Terlihat pria berkulit merah dengan rambut gondrong hitamnya.disebelahnya duduk pria yg mirip seperti ludrut,namun penampilannya lain.rambutnya coklat tua,matanya sipit tajam dan mengenakan jubah pendek berwarna biru tua.

"kita akan memulai kesaksian dimulai dari tuan baldri,silahkan"ujar panitra itu sambil duduk kembali.

Baldri berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berdehem sebentar.

"terimakasi tuan sigit,para hakim..ehem…jadi berdasarkan dari data2 yang saya kumpulkan,joe handburg di sini merupakan orang yang baik.bisa di buktikan dengan prestasinya sebagai polisi setempat.dijelaksan bahwa dia pernah mambantu seorang dalam menangkap pencuri di rumahnya,ia juga pernah berdedikasi dalam penyelamatan penculikan yang terjadi di kota hamilton,ia juga merupakan ayah yang baik untuk dua putri kecilnya dan suami yang….emm..baik…"baldri menghentikan ucapannya.

"Apa itu saja kebaikan yang ia perbuat di bumi?..."tanya salah satu hakim.

"emm ada lagi…dia juga…emm.."baldri berusaha mencari perlakuan baik pria bernama joe ini.namun di kertas2nya lebih banyak tulisan merah dari pada biru.ini membuatnya gugup.

"Jadi?..."

"eee…ehem…eh ya ada…ini dia pernah membantu pemadaman api di…."baldri berhenti berbicara.setengah dari kalimat biru ini adalah merah.tidak mungkin baldri menerangkan bagian yg bertuliskan pena merah ini.

"Di mana itu tuan baldri?..."

"…ehh…emm…"baldri masih tidak tau apakah ia harus melanjutkan kalimatnya.namun dengan semua tatapan tertuju padanya,dia tak punya pilihan lain.ia menghela nafas menyerah.

"Di dekat….rumah selingkuhannya…"baldri mengakhiri kesaksiannya.para hakim saling berbisik.

Gaston dari kejauhan tersenyum.ia sangat senang melihat wajah pria tua itu kalah.seperti kepuasan tersendiri baginya.

"apakah itu semua kesaksian mu tuan baldri?..."

"haaahh…iya…"baldri menghela nafasnya lalu kembali duduk.ia menunduk malu,tau kalau dia bakal kalah dalam persidangan ini.

"Kalau begitu,dipersilahkan tuan gaston untuk memberikan kesaksiannya"

"baik terimakasih sigit,tuan hakim"gaston berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menunduk sopan kepada para hakim.ia lalu membenarkan jubah bulu yang ia kenakan sambil berdehem.

"baiklah,haruskah saya baca semuanya?..karena pria ini punya catatan merah yang sangat banyak" ucap gaston dengan nada bicara bercanda sambil memperlihatkan kertasnya.ia juga melirik baldri dengan tatapan mengejek.baldri hanya manyun sebel.

"baiklah.sesuai dari data yang saya kumpulkan,pria bernama joe ini merupakan orang yang memiliki banyak sekali dosa.ia pernah menerima suap dari sekelompok pencuri handal guna menyusup ke kantor arsip berharga kota hamilton.ia juga secara diam2 membantu mengedarkan narkoba jenis ampethamin ke sesama kalangan polisi,ia memiliki 2 selingkuhan dan salah satunya sedang hamil 6 bulan,lalu ia juga pernah membunuh sekitar 4 orang selama hidupnya.apakah ini sudah cukup yang mulia hakim?..."tanya gaston kepada hakim.para hakim berbisik.

Baldri hanya menutup matanya dan memijat keningnya.seharusnya ia tak datang saja kalau tau jiwa ini bejat banget…

"kami sudah memutuskanya.hari ini,tgl 14 september 2020 jiwa yang bernama joe handburg jatuh haknya kepada gaston."jelas hakim itu.ia lalu memukul palunya 3 kali,tanda bahwa itu sudah di tetapkan.seisi ruangan pun akhirnya berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

Baldri hanya menghela nafas lesu.ia berdiri dan turun dari kursinya.

"ayok ludrut…kita pulang.."

"Ba-baik tuan"ludrut membereskan kertas2 yang ada di meja.

"ayok danu kita pulang ,dan jangan lupa siapkan api neraka buat jiwa baru ini"ujar gaston seraya turun dari podiumnya.

"Baik tuan gaston"danu memasukkan semua data ke tas slempangnya.ia jalan menuruni podium,namun sebelum ia benar2 turun,danu sempat melirik ludrut.ludrut yg menyadari ini bertemu tatap dengan danu.pria berambut coklat itu langsung tersenyum angkuh sambil memberikan salam 'hail satan' nya.sontak ludrut langsung menunjukkan wajah marahnya.

* * *

**Hokkaido jam 10:24 malam**

Zoro membuka pintu apartemennya.dan hendak menyalakan lampu,namun pada saat tangannya hendak mengetek lampu,tombol lampu sudah turun.ternyata lampu sudah nyala,dan alangkah terkejutnya zoro dengan pemandangan di apartemennya.

Apartemennya bersih dan wangi.tak ada baju kotor bergeletakan di jalanan dan sofa,semua kaleng2 bir dan botol sake menghilang,karpet dan lantai bersih tanpa noda,kaca jendela bening seperti air,kursi yang awalnya menjadi tempat bertengkernya jaket zoro juga sudah nampak lagi.

Zoro hanya bisa meneguk ludah.apa yang terjadi?!!!

"Ah kenshin-san….okaeri nasai" sambut robin dari balik tembok.rambutnya ia ikat kebelakang,terikat sebuah bandana di kepalanya,gaun panjangnya ia ikat keatas,sayapnya menghilang dan robin tak mengenakan high heelsnya.dari penampilannya,bisa ditebak kalau semua ini ulah robin.

Zoro sempat mematung dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

_Kusooo….kenapa dia harus membersihkan rumah ku?...dan kenapa dia harus berpenampilan layaknya istri??!!_

Zoro menghela nafas.ia tak mau mengomel hari ini,ia juga gak mau memuji robin.entahlah pokoknya dia gak bisa berkata apa2.

Dia mencopot sepatunya lalu langsung duduk di sofa ungunya.zoro juga baru ingat kalau sofanya ini luas banget,selama ini baju2 kotor menutup sofanya.

Robin keluar dari dapur dan duduk di sebelah zoro.ia mambawa mie ramen dan menaruhnya di atas meja.tak lupa sekaleng bir.

"di kulkas mu tak ada sayuran atau apapun.jadi aku hanya bisa membuatkan ramen"jelas robin.

"makanlah.kau pasti lelah dari wano"robin tersenyum lembut,kini pakaiannya kembali normal dangan rambut di gerai dan gaun yang terbuka.

"kau ini….ku suruh melakukan sesukamu bukan berarti membersihkan rumahku…."zoro mengambil kaleng bir dan meneguknya.tak ada yang lebih nikmat dari meminum bir dan sake setelah kerja seharian.

"memangnya gak boleh?..."

"bukan begitu…hanya saja…kau gak perlu repot2 membersihkan rumahku yang kayak kapal pecah.kan merepotkan mu…"ujar zoro tanpa melihat ke robin.ia tersipu malu lantaran apa yang dilakukan robin ini persis seperti apa yang dilakukan seorang istri.membersihkan rumahnya,mencuci pakaiannya (terlihat dari balkon luarnya di penuhi dengan jemuran baju zoro),menyambutnya pulang dan menyediakan makan dan bir.

Robin hanya tersenyum mendengar zoro.

"tidak apa2.lagian aku bingung harus ngapain selama kau tak ada.jadi ku bersihkan saja rumah mu…"

"emangnya kau tak punya hobi apa gtu?...selain membersihkan rumah orang tanpa ijin?..."

"fufufufu~" tawa robin.zoro akhirnya memakan ramen yang di atas meja.enak juga…

Setelah beberapa menit zoro menikmati ramen buatan robin,robin akhirnya bersuara lagi.

"Sebenarnya….aku punya hobi…."robin agak tersipu malu mau melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sruuppt hmm?...apa?.."tanya zoro sambil menyeruput mi ramennya.robin sempat mengalihkan pandangannya namun ia akhirnya kembali menatap zoro.

"Aku….suka sekali baca buku…"jawab robin malu2 kucing.zoro hanya terdiam mendengar ini.ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Dirumah ini tak ada satu pun buku yang bisa ku baca.hanya majalah2 kendo dan buku teknik pedang."

Zoro terdiam sambil memakan ramennya.ketika ramennya sudah habis.ia bersender di senderan sofanya.ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini…..

"ya besok akan ku belikan buku…"sahut zoro sambil menyalakan tv.seketika wajah robin langsung kembali cerah.

"benarkah?...terimakasih kenshin -san"

"eiit tapi dengan satu syarat!!"zoro menatap robin dan mengajungkan satu jari kanannya.

"Apa itu kenshin-san?..."

"berhenti memanggilku kenshin-san.panggil aku zoro,roronoa zoro.caramu memanggilku benar2 aneh di telingaku"gerutu zoro sebal.robin hanya terkekeh kecil.

"baiklah zoro-kun…terimakasih sudah mau membelikan ku buku"

"tidak,aku yang berterima kasih padamu.terima kasih sudah membersihkan rumah ku…..dan…"zoro menghentikan kalimatnya.kenapa ia tambahkan 'dan' ?!

"Dan??..."

Zoro memutar bola matanya.ini yang dia khawatirkan.

"Dan berada di samping ku menjagaku.aku….sudah lama aku merasa kesepian disini sendirian…."

Robin terkejut mendengar pengakuan zoro.ia lalu memberikan zoro senyuman yang paling hangat yang ia punya.sungguh manis sekali pria ini…

"tidak masalah….aku senang bisa membantu mu"terlihat setitik rona merah di pipi robin.mereka sempat hening.zoro berusaha mengaitkan perhatiannya kepada tv di depannya.namun dengan senyuman robin seperti itu,sangat sulit baginya untuk tidak meliriknya.

"ngomong2…buku apa yang mau kau baca?..."

"aku suka baca sejarah.sebenarnya aku bisa baca buku apa saja,namun sejarah adalah kesukaanku…"

"hmmmm…baiklah nanti akan ku coba untuk carikan…"zoro mengganti2 channel di tv.

"Kalau…aku boleh tanya….."robin berusaha menanyakan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin ia tanyakan dari awal mereka bertemu.

"Iya?..."

"zoro-kun….apa kau…punya teman?..."tanya robin sambil melirik ke arah zoro.zoro tersenyum cukup lebar mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ya aku punya.aku punya teman2 SMA ku yang sampai saat ini kita masih suka ngumpul bareng.ada luffy si ketua grup yang rakus,lalu ussop dan chopper yang dulunya mereka adik kelas kami.lalu nami dan vivi si duo gossip.sanji si koki mesum rivalku,franky teman sekelasku,dan terakhir brook kakak kelas kami.aku juga punya teman di wano arc.ada kaku dan lucci,kami bertiga memang dari dulu sudah bercita2 ingin punya kelas kendo kami sendiri.setelah kami lulus sma,kami patungan untuk membeli gedung dan membangun wano arc."jelas zoro.robin hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama.ia bisa lihat wajah zoro tersenyum bahagia mengingat teman2nya.enaknya ya punya teman….

"kau punya banyak teman yang baik ya…."robin ikut tersenyum bahagia.

"ya…aku juga bersyukur bisa bertemu mereka…."zoro menggadah kepalanya menatap langit2.

Sempat jeda sebentar,lalu robin hendak menanyakan pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya.

"Kalau pacar?...apa kau punya-"belum sempat robin melanjutkan pertanyaannya,zoro sudah mendengkur keras di sofa.robin hanya tersenyum melihat bagaimana pria ini bisa tidur dengan cepat sekali.

_Mungkin lain kali saja…._

**To be continued**


	9. My Guardian Angle ch 8

My Guardian Angle

.

Chapter 8

.

* * *

Tak terasa seminggu sudah berlalu.hari dimana zoro harus bekerja bersama para yakuza telah tiba.dan sesuai rencana,zoro telah hadir di bandara 5 menit lebih awal (ia menuruti perkataan kaku,berangkat sejam lebih awal dan sampai di bandara setelah muter2 gak jelas)

.

.

.

.

4 hari sudah berlalu,tak ada yang menggangu kegiatan berlibur sang bos besar geng yakuza gurīndorago.semua berjalan sesuai rencana.

Sehabis dari pulau zamami,mereka berencana untuk pulang ke hotel dan bersiap untuk pulang besok.bos yakuza itu di kawal sekitar 8 orang,2 mengendarai mobil bersama bos,istri dan anaknya,2 naik motor di belakang 2 di samping mobil,dan 2 lagi di depan mobil.zoro kaku dan lucci kebagian di bagian belakang dan samping.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka menyusuri jalanan yang di rimbuni pohon di kiri dan kanan,tiba2 mereka dapat laporan dari pengendara bagian depan.

Bzzzzttbzzt

Bunyi walkie talkie yang tertempel di stang motor.

"Ada apa?..."tanya kaku yang berkendara di samping mobil.

'MU—UR -- MERE--zzttz BAWA BO--bbzzt DARI SINI!!!' teriak suara di seberang.namun karna kurang jelas,kaku bertanya lagi.

"hallo kenpa?...apa yang terjadi??..."kaku dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk meminggirkan mobil dan motor mereka.mereka juga gak ngerti dengan apa yang di sampaikan walkie talkie ini.

'PERGI D—SINI!!!!'setelah kalimat itu di ucapkan,sontak semua langsung turun dari kendaraannya masing2.

"bos,sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengincar kita.sebaiknya bos dan keluarga pergi dri sini!!!" lucci membuka pintu mobil dan langsung mengamankan bos yakuza dan keluarganya.

"ada apa ini??!!.."tanya sang bos.

"entahlah,tapi sepertinya terjadi sesuatu dri barisan depan.kalian bertiga,tunggu sini dan jaga bos .kami akan mengecek kedepan" ujar salah satu supir yakuza.zoro lucci dan kaku akhirnya tinggal di situ untuk berjaga,sedangkan 3 yakuza beranjak menyusul barisan depan.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit,zoro melihat dari kejauhan salah satu teman yakuzanya.ia mengendarai motornya seperti sedang di kejar setan.zoro melambaikan tangannya menandakan ia melihat pria itu.

"Ada apa?..."tanyanya melalui walkie talkie.

Pria itu melambaikan tangannya seperti memberi isyarat zoro,kaku dan lucci untuk pergi.

"PERGI DARI SINIIIII BAWA BOS KETEMPAT AMAN SEKARAAANG!!!!!!"teriaknya dengan wajah horor.zoro hanya menyipitkan matanya bingung.

Tak lama muncul sebuah deburan pasir dibelakang pria itu.seperti badai pasir ,gemuruh itu berjalan cepat,bahkan kecepatan motor pria itu hampir terbalap.

"sial!!!!"umpat zoro berbalik,kaku dan lucci juga ikut berbalik.zoro dan lucci langsung masuk mobil dan memutar arah,sedangkan kaku menaiki motor dan langsung menarik gas penuh.

"A-APA ITU??!!" tanya zoro sambil melirik kebelakang.

"entah,yang pasti kita harus pergi dari benda itu."tukas lucci.

Deburan itu semakin mendekat dan menelan pria bermotor tadi.kaku yang melihat itu makin menambah gigi hingga motornya sempat jumping sedikit.

"kemana kita harus pergi?!!!!"tanya kaku dari jendela mobil.ia menyamai kecepatan mobil lucci dan zoro.

"entahlah,aku juga tidak tau,yang pasti jauh dari badai itu"ujar lucci.deburan itu semakin dekat,namun anehnya deburan itu tiba2 terbelah menjadi 2.satu ke kiri dan satu ke kanan.deburan itu lalu melewati mereka dan menjegat mereka dari depan.

"bangsat!!!"umpat lucci sambil ngerem mendadak,membuat penumpang di mobil itu tersungkur kedepan.

Deburan itu melingkari mereka.entah apa yang terjadi,tapi mereka sekarang terjebak di antara deburan itu.zoro keluar dari mobil dan mengeluarkan ketiga katananya.seketika deburan itu menghilang.

"a-apa yang terjadi?..."tanya kaku kebingungan.baru kali ini ia mengalami kejadian supernatural begini.

"Entah….yang pasti,kita dalam masalah besar"

Dari balik pohon berdiri sesosok tinggi besar,makhluk itu menghampiri mereka yang tidak sadar akan keberadaanya.

KREK

Zoro langsung menggigit salah satu pedangnya dan mengarahkan dua lainnya ke arah sumber suara.kaku dan lucci juga mengikuti.

Mereka bertiga terkejut bukan main.di depan mereka sekarang berdiri makhluk besar setinggi 3 meter ,kulit nya merah,terdapat tanduk di dahi makhluk itu,rambutnya panjang menjuntai,kuku tangan dan kakinya tajam2 dan tak lupa taring yang besar dan panjang.seperti iblis kalo didiskripsikan secara pendek.

Dan yang mengerikan lagi,makhluk itu ada 3.

"Kami hanya ingin menambil jiwa shogu…."salah satu dari mereka bersuara.zoro dan yang lainnya saling menatap.siapa shogu?...

"shogu…."salah satu menunjuk ke mobil.jangan2….

Zoro langsung berdiri mendekati mobil.dipandangnya dengan tajam makhluk besar itu tanpa rasa takut.

"kalau begitu lewati kami dulu…."zoro memasang kuda2nya.kaku mengeluarkan 2 pedangnya,sedangkan lucci mengeluarkan pedang yang cukup besar.ketiganya saling membelakangi mobil,melindungi yang di dalamnya.

Tanpa aba2 makhluk itu pun langsung memburu mereka,zoro pun ikut maju.

Terjadi perkelahian sengit,makhluk ini cukup kuat,namun zoro tak mau kalah.adu pedang dan kuku terjadi dimana2,dari pihak kaku,lucci,maupun zoro.

Setelah sekian lama saling serang,akhirnya zoro menemukan celah dan berhasil menyayat sisi kiri iblis itu.

Dapat kau..

Namun saat zoro lihat,zoro terkejut bukan main.luka iblis itu sembuh lagi seperti normal.seperti tak ada yang menyayatnya.iblis itu tersenyum pada zoro.bagaimana bisa luka itu langsung sembuh?...kalau begini,zoro gak akan bisa mengalahkan iblis ini.

Hal ini juga terjadi pada kaku dan lucci.mereka berhasil melukai iblis itu,namun luka itu langsung menghilang.

"Mereka tak bisa dilukai!! Bagai mana ini??!!..."

"zoro!!kau bawa bos dan keluarganya pergi,biar kami yang mengalihkan perhatian mereka"perintah lucci sambil menghindari salah satu serangan iblis itu.

Tanpa ba bi bu,zoro langsung menuruti.ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung menyalakan mesin.

"Tenang saja,aku akan membawa kalian pergi dari sini"ujar zoro berusaha menenangkan penumpang mobil ini.ia memutar balik mobil dan langsung ngegas.anehnya,dalam keadaan terjepit begini,zoro sama sekali tak tersasar.ia berhasil menjauhi kejadian tadi dan hampir sampai di perbatasan masuk okinawa.saat sudah dekat,tiba2 ada yang mencegat mobil zoro di depan.zoro langsung ngerem mendadak.ia melihat iblis itu lagi.ternyata salah satu dari mereka mengikuti zoro.zoro pun tak punya pilihan lain selain melawan iblis itu.

"baiklah kalau ini mau mu.akan ku habisi kau"zoro menggigit pedangnya dan menggenggam 2 lainnya.iblis itu kemudian menyeringai pada zoro.

"bagus,kami tak hanya mengincar shogu…kami juga mengincar kau…"tunjuk iblis itu kepada zoro.zoro membelakkan matanya tak percaya.kenapa dia?...

Saat zoro lengah,iblis itu langsung berlari hendak menyerang zoro.zoro terlambat menyadari dan hampir terkena cakaran iblis itu.

**Doce fleur**

Tiba2 tumbuh 12 tangan di sekitar tubuh iblis itu,tangan2 ini kemudian memegang setiap sudut tubuh iblis itu dan menahannya,iblis itu pun tak bisa bergerak.

"a-apa2 ini??!!"tanyanya tak percaya.zoro pun ikut terkejut.

"Zoro!!!cepat pergi dari situ!!"teriak robin dari belakang.zoro menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati robin yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"RUUUAAAHHHGG"iblis itu meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya dan membebaskan tubuhnya dari pegangan tangan2 itu semua,tangan2 itu langsung berubah nenjadi petal2 bunga.

Iblis itu melihat ke arah sang penyerangnya.dilihatnya wanita bersayap di belakang pria itu.namun anehnya iblis itu mencium bau yang berbeda.ini bukan bau guardian angle.ini….bau lost soul….

Iblis itu pun menyeringai lebar sekali.ia memandang robin sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Hahahaha mereka mengirim lost soul untuk melindungi pria ini???!!sungguh resiko yg tinggi sekali…"tawa iblis itu.zoro hanya menyipitkan matanya.ia tidak mengerti sama sekali,namun perkataannya tetap membuat zoro marah.

"zoro-kun,pergilah dari sini.biar aku yang mengurusnya"perintah robin.ia memperlihatkan wajah tak takutnya pada iblis besar di hadapannya ini.

"Apa?!!hahahaha bagaimana bisa guardian angel gadungan seperti mu akan mengalahkan ku?...dengan kekuatan lemah mu itu,kau bahkan tak bisa melukai ku"ujar iblis itu sombong.namun ada kalimatnya yang memberi tanda tanya pada zoro.

"Gadungan?...apa maksudnya?..."zoro melirik robin,berharap dapat penjelasan.namun robin hanya diam tanpa melepas pandangannya ke iblis itu.

Akhirnya iblis itu mulai bergerak.ia berlari dan berusaha menyerang mereka.

**ocho fleur clutch**

Tangan2 kembali tumbuh di sekitar tubuh iblis itu,namun kali ini hanya 8.2 mencekik leher,2 mengunci lengan ke belakang dan 2 lagi menahan kaki.iblis itu tak bisa bergerak dan seketika tercekik.

"LARI ZORO-KUN,SEBELUM DIA MELEPASKAN DIRINYA"teriak robin.

"tapi aku bisa melawannya!!!"ujar zoro tak mau mengalah.

"Ku mohon pergi lah,kau tak akan bisa melukainya sedikit pun,hanya aku disini yang bisa.sekarang pergilah,aku tak bisa menahannya lama"tangan robin bergetar,ia berusaha melawan kekuatan luar biasa iblis ini.

Zoro tak punya pilihan lain.benar yg dikatakan robin,zoro tak bisa melukainya sama sekali.jadi satu2nya jalan hanya membawa bos ini dan dirinya keluar dari sini.

Akhirnya zoro berputar balik dan memasuki mobil.ia menyalakan mobil dan langsung menancap gas.kesannya Ia seperti pengecut,tapi tidak ada pilihan lain lagi.

"GRRAAHHHHKKHH!!!!!!"iblis itu berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari kuncian robin.robin langsung tersungkur di tanah lantaran kecapean menahan kekuatan iblis ini.

"lihat apa yang kau perbuat….kau membuat mereka kabur….aku tak akan memaafkan mu untuk ini…"iblis itu pun berjalan mendekati robin.robin mencoba untuk menyilangkan tangannya lagi,namun lelah sekali ia bahkan tak bisa menumbuhkan 1 tangan.

"AKAN KU KUNYAH SETIAP TULANG2 MU HINGGA MEREKA REMUK MENJADI DEBU!!!"teriak iblis itu sambil melayangkan satu serangan kepada robin.robin hanya bisa menutup matanya dan bersiap menerima kematiannya.

**SNAP**

Suara jentikan jari itu sungguh kencang,hingga pohon2 di sekitarnya bergetar.iblis itu langsung menghentikan serangannya.

_Tak mungkin….suara jentikan itu…_

Iblis itu menoleh perlahan kearah pemilik jentikan itu.robin pun membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang menjentikan tangan itu.

Keduanya sama2 terkejut melihat sesosok serba hitam,berdiri di atas pohon sambil menatap mereka berdua dengan mata tajamnya.sosok itu tinggi jangkung,mengenakan jubah hitam yang mengeluarkan aura gelap di sekitarnya.ia juga membawa pedang odachi yang bertengker manis di pundak kirinya.

Iblis itu sempat terdiam dan mundur beberapa langkah,sedangkan robin hanya menganga melihat wujud itu di sana…

_Tak mungkin ini nyata…._

**To be continued**

Sebelum kita lanjut,ada yang harus saya jelakan terlebih dahulu.

Ya,robin punya kekuatannya disini,tapi gak kayak di anime,disini kekuatan robin gak bisa di pake terus2an.butuh tenaga buat ngeluarkan kekuatannya itu.itulah kenapa sebelum2nya robin gak ada menggunakan kekuatannya ini.hanya keadaan tertentu saja baru robin mau ngeluarkan kekuatannya,selain itu dia gak mau.

Cukup ini aja yang perlu di jelaskan.maafkan atas segala kekurangan fanfic saya.terimakasih telah menyempatkan membaca fanfic saya.

See you next chapter


	10. My Guardian Angle ch 9

My Guardian Angle

.

Chapter 9

.

* * *

Robin masih membeku.ia tak percaya dengan sosok yang ia lihat di atas pohon itu.sosok itu mengalihkan pendangannya dari iblis itu ke robin.

_Lari_

Robin seperti mendapat pesan telepati dari sosok itu.tanpa aba2,robin pun berusaha bangkit dari posisinya.

_FLAP_

"A-apa?!!!..." Iblis itu terkejut saat mendengar suara kepakan sayap.ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan tidak mendapati robin.

Robin sudah terbang tinggi kelangit untuk menjauhi iblis itu.

"Ggrrrr tak semudah itu!!!" Iblis itu kemudian membentangkan sayapnya dan terbang mengejar robin.

**Seigi no ken...**

Iblis itu meregangkan tangannya,ia hampir mendapatkan kaki robin.

**Sora no bunkatsu-RYOKU !!!!!!!**

Sosok gelap tadi melompat dari pohon,ia membuka odachinya lalu dengan sekali tebasan,pohon dan jalanan di sekitarnya terbelah.tebasan itu tepat di depan hidung iblis itu,sehingga iblis itu langsung berhenti dan mundur menghindari tebasan maut itu.jalanan langsung bergemuruh lantaran terbelah menjadi dua dan pohon2 di sekitarnya tumbang.

Iblis itu hanya bisa terdiam ketakutan dengan pemandangan sekitarnya,ia menatap sosok yg kini melayang di udara bersamanya.

"**Jangan sampai aku melanggar lebih jauh…**"ucap suara itu dengan suara parau.iblis itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"cih sialan!!!"iblis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk terbang pergi meninggalkan tkp.

Sosok itu turun ke jalanan yang sudah hancur terbelah dua tadi.ia mendonggakan kepalanya menatap robin yang sudah tinggal setitik di langit.sosok itu kemudian menunduk dan sekejap menghilang bersama angin.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Zoro sukses mengantar bos yakuza itu kembali ke hotel.tak lama kaku dan lucci kembali ke hotel bersama.mereka mengatakan kalau iblis2 itu tiba2 melarikan diri setelah iblis ketiga berbicara pada mereka.aneh….

* * *

**Hokkaido , jam 08:01 malam**

Zoro sudah sampai kembali ke apartemennya dengan selamat.ia membuang tas kopernya ke sembarang tempat dan langsung menuju kamar.ia melempar tubuhnya kekasurnya,haaaahh nyamannya….entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak tidur di kasurnya sendiri.selama ini ia hampir selalu ketiduran di sofanya.

Zoro memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan menghirup bau seprei yang baru saja di ganti.hmmm wangi…..mata zoro langsung terasa berat,ia menutup dan membuka. matanya berkali2 hingga akhirnya terlelap tidur.

.

.

.

.

Robin baru sampai ke balkon apartemen zoro.sebenarnya ia bisa saja teleport langsung ke rumah zoro,namun ia kehabisan tenaga.jadi ia memilih untuk terbang dari okinawa ke hokkaido.terdengarnya lebih berat ya,justru kalau terbang lebih menghemat energi,teleport dengan jarak yang sangat jauh dengan kecepatan tinggi lebih menguras tenaga.

Robin menggeser pintu kaca dan hendak masuk,baru satu langkah ia memasuki apartemennya,robin langsung terhenti.ia merasakan ada kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya,seseorang yang ia rindukan.

Robin tersenyum lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.benar saja….sosok gelap tinggi dengan pedang odachi di punggung kirinya berdiri di luar balkon.sosok itu kemudian membuka kupluk jubahnya dan menampakkan wajahnya.

Seorang pria,ia memiliki rambut hitam yang sedikit berantakan,matanya tajam dengan sedikit hitam di kantung matanya,ia memilik janggut di dagunya,2 tindik di setiap kupingnya.terdapat tato tribal di dada dan perut sixpack pria itu,menambah kesan sexy padanya.

"law…."

"Kau baik2 saja??..."tanya pria bernama law itu.ia memandang robin khawatir dengan bola mata tajamnya.

"tidak apa2…aku baik2 saja law…"robin tersenyum.ia merona sambil berjalan mendekati pria tinggi itu.

"aku tak bisa lagi…"

"hmn?..."robin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap law.

"Aku tak bisa melihat mu berusaha melindungi pria itu terus-menerus…."terlihat kekhawatiran yang amat mendalam di wajah law.ia memandang wajah robin yang di sinari cahaya malam.sungguh indah sekali wajah wanita ini.mata birunya berkilau di bawah cahaya malam,rambutnya tersapu lembut oleh angin malam,ditambah dengan setitik rona merah di wajahnya.

"aku tak bisa melindungi mu,kau tau kan peraturan yang mereka berikan padaku?..."tanya law.robin hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa,kami tak bisa menyentuh kalian para malaikat dan iblis selain diizinkan oleh mereka…."law menunduk sebentar.suaranya lebih berat dari sebelumnya,seperti menahan sesuatu dari dalam dirinya.

"aku….tak rela kalau kau harus bertaruh nyawa demi pria itu…."law mengangkat tangannya pelan.ia menyapu pipi robin dengan punggung tangannya,namun saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan robin,seketika kulit dan daging tangannya terkelupas sehingga hanya menyisahkan tengkoraknya saja.

"dan aku pun tak bisa menyentuh mu…."ujar law sambil merasakan kulit lembut robin.robin terpejam sebentar merasakan gesekan jari jemari tengkorak law.

"apakah rasanya sakit?..." tanya robin menyentuh tangan law.

"Tak sesakit saat ku melihat mu terluka…"law berganti jadi menggengam tangan robin.rasanya sakit sekali untuk menyentuh robin,lost soul yang masih suci dan tak boleh di sentuh oleh malaikat pencabut nyawa sepertinya.namun perasaannya yang sudah tak bisa di bendung membuat law rela 'melanggar' peraturannya dan menerima rasa sakit di tangannya demi menyentuh robin….wanita yang ia temui tak lama ini….di ruang biru….

Terdapat 4 kasta dalam dunia langit.pertama aeron,mereka para elf pekerja yang biasanya mendedikasikan hidupnya membantu para dewa maupun pemimpin perusahaan penjamin jiwa manusia.mereka lemah dan tak memiliki sayap,namun mereka mampu bekerja selama 700 tahun tanpa istirahat.mereka juga tak bertugas di bumi,hanya di surga atau neraka tempat mereka bekerja.

Malaikat dan iblis.kedua makhluk ini saling bertolak belakang,yang satu berusaha memberi kebaikan dan keamanan pada manusia,sedangkan satunya berusaha membuat kekacauan dan membahaya kan manusia.keduanya sudah berperang selama 5000 tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang.berusaha mendominasi dunia satu sama lain.

Lalu malaikat pencabut nyawa.tugas mereka seperti wasit,menengahi antara malaikat dan iblis,hanya menjalankan sesuai perintah para pemimpin.bila harus eksekusi,maka eksekusi.paling terkuat di antara semua malaikat dan iblis.namun mereka punya 'peraturan' yang tak boleh mereka langgar.salah satunya menyentuh yang tidak di izinkan.

Terakhir yang paling atas,para pemimpin dunia langit.mereka yang menentukan seluruh scenario kehidupan di dunia.memberikan sanksi kepada yang melanggar peraturan dan mendeportasi mereka jika sudah melanggar terlalu jauh.

Law menatap ke belakang robin,terlihat ruangan apartemen zoro yang gulap gulita,kecuali sela2 pintu kamar zoro.

"Pria itu….apakah dia tangguh?..."tanya law sambil memperhatikan cahaya di kamar zoro.

"ya…dia mampu melukai iblis tadi…walaupun iblis itu tak bisa di sentuh oleh zoro…."robin ikut memandang ruangan zoro.ia tersenyum kecil.

"Hmmm….begitu…"law mengembalikkan perhatiannya kepada robin,sedangkan robin masih melihat ke arah kamar zoro.law menyadari adanya senyuman di wajah robin yang tak pernah ia liat sebelumnnya.senyuman spesial yang hanya ia tampakkan pada…..pria itu….

"ya sudah,kau istirahat.aku harus pergi lagi…"law berbalik dan mengenakan kupluknya kembali.robin berbalik dan memandangi law yang melompat ke atas pembatas balkon dan berdiri di atasnya.

"Akan ku temui kau lagi kalau ada waktu…"law sempat melirik robin,robin tersenyum lalu mengayunkan telapak tangannya pelan.

"Iya…sekali lagi,terimakasih law…."

Law hanya mengangguk tanpa bersuara.ia lalu melompat kebawah dan menghilang di langit malam.robin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap bulan yang hanya setengah.

_Sungguh hari yang melelahkan…._

**To be continued**

Maaf ya kalau chapter ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya.jeda ceritanya nanggung soalnya.jadi mau gak mau di akhiri lebih awal.

Sebenarnya aku kurang tau jenis apa pedangnya law itu.karna kalau katana,panjangnya gk segitu.jadi untuk memperjelas namanya tanpa menggunakan kata yg berbelit,saya golongkan sebagai odachi saja (pedang yg mirip katana,namun dengan handle dan mata pisau yg lebih panjang.biasanya di gunakan para samurai2 sambil mengendarai kuda)

See you next chapter


	11. My Guardian Angle ch 10

My Guardian Angle

.

Chapter 10

.

* * *

Suasana café terlihat seperti biasa,tak terlalu ramai namun tak terlalu sepi jua.terdapat meja bar yang membatasi antara pelanggan dan barista di dalamnya.cafe itu mengambil tema retro,dengan lampu-lampu yang bergantungan dan bebrapa ornamen2 antik.orang2 berbincang2 di meja mereka masing2 sambil menikmati hidangan mereka.

'Selamat siang,kembali lagi dengan berita siang hari ini.

Permirsa telah terjadi kerusakan jalan yang parah tepatnya di jalan perbatasan antara okinawa menuju pulau zamami.menurut saksi setempat,sekitar jam 5 sore,terdengar suara reruntuhan dan jalanan terbelah menjadi dua.pepohonan disekitarnya juga banyak yang tertebang secara tiba2.kasus ini telah tangani oleh para ahli geografi,dan ini lah keterangan mereka'

'dari yang kami teliti,sepertinya dibawah jalan ini terdapat goa yang lumayan besar,lalu terjadi gampa kecil yang menyebabkan tanah di diatasnya runtuh dan tak ada yang menopang jalan.akhirnya jalan runtuh dan terbelah'jelas seorang narasumber di berita siang ini.

"hiiii mengerikan sekali ya…."ujar laki2 berwajah imut di meja bar.laptop berwarna hijau tosca menyala di depannya.

"iya…untung gak ada korban jiwa…"ussop menambahi.ia lalu meminum mocktailnya yang ia pesan sebelumnya.

"memangnya ada berita apa?..."sanji keluar dari pintu dapur dan mengelap kedua tangan basahnya ke apron yang ia kenakan.ia lalu menggadah untuk ikut menonton berita.

Tak lama kemudian,pintu café terbuka dan terlihat nami dan vivi sedang berbincang2.

"hallo minasaann"sapa nami pada yang lainnya.

"NAMI-SWAAAAANNN VIVI-SAMAAAAA"sanji langsung berlari keluar dari bar dan menari2 gak jelas mendekati nami dan vivi.

"hari ni mau ku buatkan kue atau minuman?...aku baru saja mempelajari resep baru loh nami swaann~"sanji tersenyum genit pada nami dan vivi.

"Aku mau milkshake jeruk dengan cream dan marshmellow di atasnya"pesan nami.

"kalau aku mocchachinno dengan taburan cinnamon saja.ohh dan kue cream puff kalau ada"pesan vivi sambil tersenyum.

"Untuk kalian berdua,pasti akan ku usahakan.tenang saja nami swaan dan vivi sama~~" sanji berputar2 ke arah dapur untuk menyiapkan pesanan untuk teman perempuannya ini.

"aahh chopper,kau masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahmu saja"nami menepuk pundak laki2 berwajah imut bertopi tinggi yang sedari tadi terpaku pada laptop di depannya.

"ahh iya kak-nami.habisnya….bentar lagi bakal ada ujian semester…"ujar chopper sambil menggaruk2 kepalanya.

"waahh chopper rajin ya."puji vivi mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah nami.

"Huaaaa memuji ku rajin tak akan membuat ku senang,dasar bodoh…."chopper tersipu malu sambil menggoyang2 kan tubuhnya.yang lainnya hanya tertawa melihat ini.

"Nami san dan vivi san,kalian sudah datang??..kalau begitu bisakah saya melihat celana dalam kalian?.."seorang pria tinggi jangkuk dan berambut kribo muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi sambil mengelap kedua tangannya dengan tisu.

**BLETAK**

Pria tadi langsung tersungkur ke lantai dengan benjol yang amat besar di kepalanya.

"DASAR MESUM,MEMINTA HAL ANEH DI TEMPAT UMUM SEPERTI INI.DASAR TAK TAU MALU!!!!"omel nami kesal.

"goo…gomen…"gumam pria itu masih terbaring di tanah.

"YOOOO BROTHER SISTER APA KABAR KALIAN"franky masuk ke café sambil mengangkat tangan besarnya ke udara.semua grupnya menyapanya.

"yo bro sanji,seperti biasa aku pesan cola.ukuran besar ya"franky mengambil duduk di sebelah chopper sambil mencopot kacamata hitamnya.

"iya nanti berisik.pesanan buat para nona2 kita dulu"gerutu sanji yang sedang menyeduh kopi di mesin ekspressonya.

"luffy mana?...kukira dia bersama mu franky?..."tanya nami pada franky.

"Ooh dia.dia katanya datang nanti agak sorean.dia mesti kerja tambahan hari ini katanya"

"kalau zoro??..."tanya ussop.

"gak tau.aku sih udah ngasih tau dia soal hari ni."ujar nami meminum milkshakenya.

"Ah biarin aja si marimo itu,ntar juga dia datang sendiri…"sanji menaruh mocchachinno dan cream puff pesanan vivi.

"makasi ya sanji.berapa nih semuanya?..."tanya vivi tak melepas pandangannya ke hape iphonenya yang ber-cassing biru dengan permata sepphire di sekitarnya.

"ah untuk vivi dan nami gratis sajaaaaa~"

"ah jangan gtu sanji.nanti kamu gak bisa balik modal loh…"vivi mengeluarkan dompetnya,namun di tahan oleh sanji.

"gak,bener aku ikhlas kok.simpan saja dan nikmati semua yang ku buat khusu untuk mu"sanji tersenyum tulus.

"ah kalo kita gmana sanji??..kita kan temen mu juga.kita gratis juga ya??..."tanya ussop berbinar2 mencoba membujuk sanji.

"gak,kalau kalian semua 2 kali lipat.aku gak peduli mau kalian teman atau bukan"ketus sanji sambil mengelap meja barnya.

"Diih kok gtu sih?!!..."tanya chopper shock.ia gak pegang banyak uang hari ni.semua udah kepakai ama biaya kos2annya selama kuliah di sini.

"ayolah Sanji-san,sekali2 murah hati dengan kami"pria tinggi jangkuk itu juga ikut membujuk sanji.

"diamlah brook" tukas sanji kepada pria bernama brook itu.

"Gak superrrr~"olok franky.sanji tak memperdulikan keluhan temannya.

"ywdh2 santai aja.semua pesanan kalian akan ku bayar."ujar vivi tersenyum,namun ia hanya melihat sekilas ke teman2nya lalu kembali ke hapenya lagi.

"WAAAAHH MAKASI YA VIVIIII~"semua bersorak bersamaan.

"a-apa?!!...jangan vivi-sama.nanti mereka kebiasaan.biarkan aja mereka membayarnya sendiri2"sanji langsung kalang kabut.

"Gpp sanji-kun…"vivi tersenyum.pada sanji.sanji pun tak bisa menolak vivi,senyumannya selalu sukses membius sanji.

"waaahh baiklah kalau itu mau vivi-samaaaa~" sanji berputar2 gak jelas lagi.

"Oya ussop,pesanan ku gmana?..."tanya nami yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"ooh tenang saja.aku sudah memikirkan desain dan mekanismenya.kalo dari perkiraan ku,paling gak 1 bulan lah jadi…."ussop tersenyum bangga sambil menerangkan projectnya bersama nami.

Mereka berbincang2 bersama,sampai tiba2 vivi berteriak senang.

"KYAAAAA HAHAHA"vivi memeluk hapenya di dadanya sambil bergerak2 senang di kursinya.

"kenapa vivi-samaa~ ?? Apakah ada kabar gembira ~ "tanya sanji langsung bertengker di meja bar dekat vivi.

"Kenapa vivi?..."

"iniii loh guyys!!!...sebtu besok itu bakal ada fetival fashion terbuka di balai utsukushī kibō.dan yang menyenangkannya adalah,desain ku terpilih untuk tampil di catwalk merekaaaa kyaaaaa aku seneng bangeeett"vivi melompat2 kegirangan.temen2nya yang lain ikut senang mendengar berita ini.

"waaaahhh...selamat ya vivi"

"kau hebat sekali vivi-samaaaa~ aku bangaaa~"

"superrrrr vivi"

"yohohohohoho aku ikut senang"

"wah keren sekali vivi"

"nice viviii"

"heheheh makasih teman2.kalian semua datang ya liat desain ku."undang vivi sambil tersenyum.semua mengiyakan dan bersenang2 merayakan keberhasilan vivi.

"oya kasih tau luffy sama zoro juga.aku mau semua teman ku datang melihat desain ku"

"tenang saja,akan ku beri tahu nanti"ujar nami mengajungkan jempolnya.

* * *

**Jam 12:00 siang**

Zoro membuka matanya.ia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya akibat lelah dengan kejadian yang tidak biasa ia alami kemaren.entah itu asli atau hanya mimpi,zoro hanya berharap semoga ini terakhir kalinya ia akan mengalami itu.zoro bangun dari tempat tidurnya.ia menggaruk2 kepalanya dan menguap lebar.ia lalu melangkah keluar dan mengambil handuk.

Tanpa ba bi bu zoro membuka pintu kamar mandi dan baru sadar kalau ada bunyi gemercik air di dalam kamar mandi.ia sontak menggadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat isi kamar mandinya.

Robin,sedang duduk di ujung bathtub,telanjang dan sedang menggosok lengannya.air mengalir dari setiap lekuk tubuh robin dan busa sabun meleleh di bagian2 tubuh intim robin.

Zoro sempat membeku.tidak,keduanya membeku.robin tak tau harus apa,apakah berteriak mengusirnya,atau….menggodanya untuk ikut mandi?...sedangkan zoro masih berusaha menyadarkan dirinya yang tersesat dalam keindahan tubuh robin.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3

4...

**Gomenasaiiii!!!!!!!!!**

Teriak zoro sambil membanting pintu kamar mandi.terlihat ada retakan di kaca pintu kamar mandi.zoro berlari sekencang mungkin memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

Wajahnya merah sekali,jantungnya deg2kan gak karuan,nafasnya ngos2an.padahal ia biasa lari maraton berkilo2 meter,namun kenapa sekarang dia merasa lemah sekali?

Ia menundukkan tubuhnya dan mencoba merilekskannya.

_Kenapa?!!!kenapa wanita itu mandi?!...aku gak pernah liat dia mandi-maksudku masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.dia kan malaikat,mana perlu mandi.badannya selalu wangi dan bersih kok!!!_

Zoro meremas2 rambutnya dan berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi.

"zoro-kun…"

Zoro terkejut bukan main mendengar suara itu.robin sudah berdiri di depan zoro,ia mengenakan baju biasanya namun rambutnya masih sedikit basah.zoro tak berani menatap wanita di depannya.bahaya kalau ia menatap wanita ini….

"zoro-kun…kau tak apa2 ?..."tanya robin sambil berlutu di depan zoro.

"ma-mau apa kau?!!..."tanya zoro gugup.ia memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menghindari pandangan robin.

"Aku hanya ingin mengecek mu.kau baik2 saja kan?...apakah iblis itu ada melukai mu?..."mendengar pertanyaan robin,zoro langsung terbelak.ia mengingat sesuatu.

Zoro langsung menatap robin dengan tatapan marah.

"kau,kau ini sebenarnya apa?.."tanya zoro tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?..."

"iblis itu bilang kau ini 'guardian angle gadungan' dan memanggilmu dengan kata2 'lost soul'.apa yang terjadi?...apa kau ini sebenarnya?..."tanya zoro tak melepas pandangannya pada robin.

Robin sempat terdiam.ia menunduk sedikit mencoba untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Aku…"

Zoro menggengam kedua tangan robin,sontak hal ini langsung membuat robin terkejut.zoro mendekap kedua tangan mungil itu ke dadanya.

"tolong jujur lah padaku.aku ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,apa yang membawamu pada ku-"zoro menarik sedikit tangan robin sehingga kini robin berjarak lebih dekat dengan zoro.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?..."tanya zoro lembut.ia berusaha mencari jawaban di kedua mata biru robin.robin menutup matanya,ia merasakan setiap hembusan nafas zoro yang menyapu wajahnya.robin membuka kembali matanya,wajah zoro masih sama.

"Aku….seharusnya tak boleh memberi tahu mu mengenai ini….tapi…"robin kembali menunduk.

"aku sebenarnya hanya lah lost soul.bukan guardian angle…."

"apa itu lost soul?..."tanya zoro berusaha menatap wajah robin.di sentuhnya dagu robin dan diangkatnya keatas agar kini robin menatapnya.

"jelaskan saja.tidak apa2…aku akan menerima mu se-adanya…"robin langsung blushing mendengar kata2 zoro.ia lalu menyentuh dada zoro dan sekuat mungkin menahan tangisannya.

"aku….aku ini…sebenarnya sebuah jiwa yang tersesat.aku berada di antara hidup….dan mati…"robin menatap zoro tepat di bola matanya.

"Aku…aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padaku….tapi tiba2 aku terbangun di sebuah ruangan berwarna biru…"

Ruangan biru?...

Zoro menaruh salah satu tangannya di paha robin.ia lalu membelai rambut robin yang sedikit basah.

"aku….berada di ruangan itu cukup lama.sampai tiba2 ada seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa datang kepadaku…"robin menjeda ceritanya.zoro sedikit memicingkan alisnya mendengar kalimat 'malaikat pencabut nyawa'.semoga saja tak ada hal buruk terjadi pada robin….

"ia mengatakan padaku bahwa aku di tugaskan untuk menjaga seorang pria yang selalu menaruh dirinya dalam bahaya…."robin sedikit tersenyum.zoro mengerti siapa yang di maksud robin.

"Ia juga yang memberiku kekuatan tangan ini….setelah itu, hal terakhir yang kusadari,aku sudah berada di apartemenmu dengan kedua sayap di punggung ku."robin kembali menatap zoro,kali ini ia tersenyum.

"Ku harap…ini menjelaskan semuanya…"ucap robin.zoro sempat terdiam sementara.masih ada beberapa pertanyaan berputar2 di kepalanya.

"kau bilang kau berada di antara hidup dan mati…apa maksudnya?..."

"aku…juga kurang mengerti,tapi law bilang kalau tubuhku sebenarnya masih ada di dunia ini…"robin memalingkan wajahnya.zoro mengkerutkan jidatnya bingung,terutama pada kalimat 'law' dan 'tubuh'.

Siapa law?...

"Tubuh?...kau sebenarnya manusia?..."

"iya….aku memiliki kehidupan sebelumnnya.aku adalah seorang arkeolog,umurku 29 tahun dan aku tinggal tak jauh dari sini."jelas robin.zoro langsung membelakkan matanya.

"T-tr-trus tubuh mu diamana?!!..."tanya zoro gelagap.

"aku…juga tidak tahu…aku lupa…"jawab robin berusaha mengingat.

"Terakhir kau ingat apa?...sedang dimana kau??..."

"terakhir ya…."robin menaruh telunjuknya di dagunya.

"Kalau tak salah,aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke bandara.iya…iya aku hendak mengadakan ekspedisi ke hutan amazon brazil"

Zoro mencatat itu…..ia sedang menduga sesuatu di pikirannya.

"aku dalam bus bersama rekan2 tim ku,kami sedang merencanakan misi kami.lalu…..aku tidak ingat apa2 lagi…semua gelap dan aku terbangun di ruangan biru itu…."jelas robin mengakhiri ceritanya.zoro mengangguk2 mengerti.

"menurutmu…..apa yang terjadi dengan ku??.."tanya robin sambil melirik malu2 pada zoro.zoro hanya diam,dia masih tidak tau dugaannya ini benar atau salah.dia harus membuktikan dulu.

Zoro melingkari kedua tangannya pada robin lalu memeluk wanita itu.sontak robin terkejut.zoro hanya memeluknya dalam bisu.robin juga akhirnya terhanyut,ia ikut mengalungkan tangannya pada punggung besar zoro dan merasakan kehangantan zoro.

_Aku akan mencari mu….._

**To be continued**


	12. My Guardian Angle ch 11

My Guardian Angle

.

Chapter 11

.

* * *

**Jam 06:56**

"Kaku,aku pulang duluan ya.aku ada urusan…"zoro menaruh shinainya ke keranjang dan hendak berjalan ke ruang locker.

"Hmn ya….hati2" sahut kaku.

Zoro mengganti pakaiannya dan mengenakan jaketnya.ada hal penting yang ingin dia periksa.memastikaan kalau dugaannya benar.

Zoro berjalan menuju mobilnya dan memasukinya.memasang sabuk pengaman,namun sebelum menyalakan mesinnya,ia mengeluarkan hapenya dari kantong jeansnya.

Sebenarnya ini adalah hal yang paling anti ia lakukan,namun demi seseorang,ia mau tak mau melakukan ini.ia membuka aplikasi google map dan mencari rumah sakit terdekat di sekitar bandara.

Dapat!

Huh???...siapa yang menyangka kalau menggunakan gps ternyata lebih mudah?...

Zoro sampai di parkiran rumah sakit inori no hikari.ia keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju meja resepsionis.

"selamat malam,ada yang bisa kami bantu?..."

"emm…ano…saya mencari pasien yang bernama…nico robin?..."tanya zoro sedikit gugup.

"ooh sebentar saya periksa ya mas."respon sang resepsionis.zoro mengetuk2 jemarinya di meja.ia berharap kalau dugaannya benar.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"pasien ada di ruang ICU lantai 2,sebelah kanan naik lift lalu belok ke kiri dan lurus terus.nanti ada tulisannya icu"jelas sang resepsionis.

GLEK…ternyata benar dugaan zoro.

"Ba-baik terimakasi ya mbak…"zoro langsung melangkah ke sebelah kiri.

"Mas mas,sebelah kanan sini mas…"sang resepsionis membenarkan.

"ahh iya iya makasi ya mbak"

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian,zoro baru berhasil menemukan ruangan icu.ia sedikit ragu untuk membuka pintu icu ini.ia takut pemandanga yang nanti ia lihat akan menyakitinya….entah kenapa ia berpikir begitu…

Zoro menghirup nafas panjang kemudian mengeluarkannya.harus bisa…

Setelah membuka pintu,zoro masuk dan melihat sesosok tubuh terbaring lemah di kasur.tubuh itu pucat,dengan selang infus dan makan,pendeteksi denyut nadi di jari tengah,dan selang kateter urine.matanya tertutup rapat dan rambutnya terurai di atas bantal.sungguh sangat mengenaskan.

"robin…."

Zoro mengambil kursi lalu duduk di sebelah kasur robin.ia pandangi wajah robin sebentar.berbeda jauh dengan robin yang ia temui.yang ini terlihat lebih mengenaskan dan menyedihkan.terdapat beberapa luka di wajahnya,perban yang melingkari keningnya,kain kasa di pipinya.rasanya zoro ingin sekali memeluk wanita ini erat sampai ia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Zoro melirik kesamping kasurnya dan mendapati sebuah papan jalan dengan beberapa kertas.ia mengambilnya dan membaca tulisan di papan itu.

Ada beberapa foto x-ray otak.

hasil tes darah,semuanya tercontreng negatif.

Hasil elektroensefalografi,negatif pula.

Zoro mengamati foto2 hasil x-ray otak.terdepat beberapa kerusakan di belakang dan retakan di samping kepala.

Benar saja dugaan zoro….

Ia menaruh kembali papan itu,lalu kembali mengamati robin.

_Wanita ini….kenapa tak ada yang menemaninya disini?...tidak kah ia memiliki kerabat atau semacam-nya?...teman,sahabat,atau mungkin pasanga-_

Tok tok tok…

Zoro menengok kebelakang.

"iya masuk lah…"

"permisi mas…"seorang suster mendongakkan kepalanya masuk.

"iya ada apa ya mbak?..."

"saya ingin bertanya,mas ini siapanya pasien ini ya?..."tanya suster itu.zoro langsung gugup.benar juga,dia harus bilang apa kalau dia datang ke sini dan ditanya?..

"emm…saya…."zoro sempat berpikir sejenak.

"saya…suaminya…"bohong zoro.kenapa harus suami?...

"Oohhh syukurlah…"suster itu langsung membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"ada apa ya mbak emangnya?..."

"kalau begitu bisakah pak nico ikut dengan saya sebentar?..."tanya suster itu.zoro sedikit mengkerutkan jidat mendengar dirinya dipanggil 'pak nico'.cih harusnya bukan pak nico,tapi pak roronoa….

.

.

.

.

Benar saja….

Zoro keluar dari ruang administrasi sambil memasukkan dompetnya.

"dasar rumah sakit,kalo urusan uang aja cepet…"keluh zoro sambil berjalan kembali ke ruang icu.agak mahal sih biayanya,tapi ya mau gmana lagi.kalau tak ada yang bayar,bisa2 semua alat2 robin dicabut mereka.

Zoro berjalan sambil terus menggumam dan menggapai handle pintu icu,saat ia masuk,ia tak sadar sedang ada orang yang berdiri di sebelah kasur robin.

"jadi kau sudah menemukan ku ya…."suara itu membuat zoro kaget,ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat robin yang sedang memandangi tubuhnya sendiri.

"robin?!!...kau- dari mana kau?.."

"aku ini guardian angle mu…aku selalu tau kau kemana.."robin mengedipkan sebelah matanya.zoro duduk di kursi samping robin dan ikut memandangi tubuh lemah di kasur.

"Setelah melihat diriku seperti ini….aku baru ingat dengan apa yang terjadi pada ku…"ucap robin lemah.zoro hanya terdiam,ia tak mau mengganggu perasaan robin saat ini.

"Sebuah bus sekolah menghantam mini bus kami.aku duduk di bagian pinggir,dan aku ingat kepala ku terbentur sangat keras…"robin menyentuh pelipisnya seolah ia bisa merasakan sakit akibat benturan keras.

"sudah berapa lama kau….seperti ini?..."

"entahlah…yang ku ingat ekspedisi itu….sekitar 2 bulan lalu…."robin berusaha menyentuh tubuhnya,namun tak bisa.tangannya tembus ke dalam lengannya sendiri.

"maafkan aku…."ucap zoro lirih.

"hmn?...kenapa?"

"seharusnya aku disana pada saat itu terjadi.aku….aku tidak tau…"zoro menunduk tak berani melihat robin.

Robin tersenyum,ia lalu menyentuh kedua pipi zoro dan menggadahkannya keatas agar zoro dapat melihat robin.

"fufufu~ saat itu kan kita tak saling kenal.jelas saja kau tak tau…"robin tertawa pelan.zoro pun ikut tersenyum mendengar wanita ini tertawa.oohh betapa zoro ingin sekali mendengar tawa ini keluar dari tubuh aslinya….

"kulihat tak ada yang mendatangi mu kesini.kemana teman dan kerabat mu?..."tanya zoro.

"aku…tak punya teman…."jawab robin lirih.terlihat setitik air mata di kelopak mata robin.

"aku yatim piatu dari lahir,aku tak tau kerabatku dimana saja,aku di besarkan di panti asuhan.teman2 ku hanyalah rekan2 arkeolog ku.namun kalau mereka sampai tak datang menjenguk ku….pasti sesuatu terjadi pada mereka …."robin memandang lesu ke arah lantai.tubuhnya sedikit bergetar,terlihat robin sedang menahan tangisnya agar tak meledak.

"aku tak punya siapa pun di dunia ini,rata2 mereka yang mendekati ku hanya ingin memanfaatkan kepintaran ku.selebihnya hanya karna kecantikan ku dan tubuh ku…"robin terlihat sedang menerawang.sepertinya ia sedang mengingat2 kenangan selama ia berteman dengan orang2 di sekeklilingnya yang hanya ingin memanfaatkannya.

"mungkin karna aku seorang keluarga nico,keluarga keturunan arkeolog yang ambisius untuk memecahkan misteri poneglyp,sebuah misteri yang berusaha di tutup2 oleh pemerintah…."robin menjeda kisahnya.

"banyak issue2 tak benar mengenai ku.kalau aku ini suka menipu laki2,kalau aku ini pernah membunuh orang,kalau aku pernah mengacaukan rumah tangga seseorang…banyak.entah kenapa mereka melakukan itu…"suara robin semakin terdengar serak,ia semakin tak tahan dengan perasaannya yang selama ini ia bendung.

Zoro menyentuh kedua telapak tangan robin,ia menariknya lembut dan mendudukan robin di pangkuannya.robin nge-blush keras sekali.wajah mereka kini berjarak hanya beberapa centi.zoro membelai rambut robin dan menatapnya dalam di kedua mata birunya.

"tenang lah….kau tak akan sendirian lagi di sini.."bisik zoro sambil mengelus pipi robin.robin merasakan sentuhan zoro sambil perlahan2 terisak menangis,menumpahkan semua perasaan yang ia tahan2.

Zoro mendekap wanita malang itu kepelukannya.ia biarkan wanita itu menangis di dadanya.di belainya rambut wanita itu supaya mengurangi rasa sedih di hati wanita itu.

"Setelah kau sadar,aku akan memperkenalkan mu pada teman2 ku…mereka pasti akan suka dengan mu…"bisik zoro berusaha menghibur robin.robin melepaskan pelukannya ,ditatapnya satu bola mata zoro dalam2.

"kau yakin?..."tanya robin di tengah isaknya.zoro tersenyum sambil menyapu rambut yang ada di depan wajah robin.

"tentu…kenapa tidak?.."

"maksudku….aku ini…bukan tipe orang yang suka bersosialisasi…."jawab robin sedih.

"Sama seperti ku…."zoro menangkap dagu robin,kini wajah mereka benar2 dekat.

"Dan mereka masih menyukai ku…"zoro tersenyum lembut.wajah mereka berdua merona pink tebal.robin mengalungkan lengannya di leher zoro.keduanya saling memiringkan wajah,bersiap untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Tok tok tok…

Zoro langsung tersentak kaget.ketika ia membuka matanya,robin sudah menghilang dari pangkuannya.

_Kusoooo….mengganggu saja…_

"permisi tuan nico…."suster tadi membuka pintu.

"ya ada apa mbak?.."terdengar sedikit nada marah.

"maaf,tapi waktu kunjungan sudah habis…"

"huh?...ada waktu kunjungannya?..."

"iya mas.peraturan ini mulai di berlakukan seminggu lalu.soalnya akhir2 ini rumah sakit penuh,banyak yang terluka…"jelas suster itu.zoro hanya mengangguk lalu berdiri.di lihatnya sekali lagi tubuh koma robin.

"cepatlah bangun.aku merindukan mu…."zoro mengecup kening robin lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

**Jam 11:23 malam**

Zoro membuka pintu apaertemennya dan menyalakan lampu.

"Tadaimaa"

Aneh….kenapa dia mengucapkan salam?...kan dia tinggal sendiri…

Seperti biasa,zoro melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat,membuka jaketnya dan menggantungnya di senderan kursi.

_Aku mau mandi…gerah_

Zoro hendak membuka kancing kemejanya sampai tiba2 ada sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"a-apa??!!..."lengan itu kemudian memaksanya untuk berbalik.saat zoro berbalik,sepasang bibir mungil menangkap bibirnya.

Zoro terpaku,robin memeluknya dan menciumnya dalam.zoro menutup matanya dan memeluk tubuh ramping robin,ia ikut memperdalam ciumannya.ciuman mereka semakin memanas,robin membuka mulutnya,memberi akses kepada zoro,zoro pun tak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini,zoro langsung menggali dalam mulut robin dan merasakan setiap sentuhan lidahnya.tangan zoro mulai menggali kebelakang robin,mengapai kedua paha robin dan mengangkatnya.ia menggendongnya agar mereka bisa memperdalam ciuman mereka.zoro kemudian menyenderkan tubuh robin ke tembok agar dirinya mendapat sedikit keseimbangan.

Keduanya memisahkan ciuman mereka setelah kehabisan nafas.zoro memperhatikan wajah robin,robin merona sangat merah dan sedikit berkeringat.berjuta2 kali lipat lebih manis dari sebelumnya.robin menyentuh dagu zoro sambil menelusuri dada bidang zoro dengan tangan lainnya.

Di saat itu juga,mereka tau apa yang mereka butuhkan,mereka saling tahu kalau mereka butuh memperdalam ini.

Zoro kembali mencium bibir robin lembut.ia bahkan sesekali mengelus paha mulus robin,hal ini membuat robin mengerang di antara sesi ciuman mereka.zoro beralih ke dagu robin,lalu ke lehernya.ia mengecup setiap lekuk leher robin dengan penuh kenikmatan.

"a-aah.."erang robin,zoro benar2 tak tahan mendengar erangan pendek itu.ia ingin mendengarnya lebih banyak.zoro menghentikan kegiatan ekplorasi di leher robin dan menatap robin.

"Aku menginginkan mu…robin…"bisik zoro lembut.ia ingin mendengar jawaban robin,ia tak mau ambil buta dan langsung menggauli robin tanpa seizin robin.ia tak mau melukai wanita ini,sudah cukup wanita ini menahan banyak sakit.

"Zoro-kun….aku…juga menginginkan mu.."bisik robin di kuping zoro.zoro tersenyum dan memeluknya.

"terimakasih…"lirihnya,kemudian ia menggendong robin masuk ke kamar.

_Aku akan membuat mu bahagia…aku janji…_

**To be continued**

E-ehem….hai…lagi…emm…ini…aneh…hehehe

saya bukan tipe yang bisa menggambarkan fluff dengan baik dan romantis.tapi warning aja,kalau chapter berikutnya bakal ada sex….yes….sex.jadi persiapkan diri anda,oya mungkin khusus untuk chapter berikutnya,saya tak akan memberikan ilustrasi apapun karna jujur saja saya….juga malu mau gambarnya(kalian ngerti lah maksud ku)…jadi….ee ya….terimakasih sudah mau membaca sejauh ini.

See you next chapter


	13. my guardian angle ch 12

My Guardian Angle

.

Chapter 12

.

* * *

Ruangan terasa panas,padahal ac di kamar zoro sudah disetel dengan suhu paling kecil.terlihat ada dua tubuh yang sedang bergelut lembut saling melelehkan satu sama lain di atas kasur.kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hitam tergeletak di karpet.terlihat pula sebuah celana dalam berwarna putih dengan renda bercorak mawar menggantung di sebuah kaki jenjang yang ada di atas kasur.

"Ahhh…zoro…"desah suara wanita.pria berambut hijau bernama zoro itu masih sibuk menciumi belahan dada wanita itu.bagian atas gaun wanita itu sudah terbuka,memperlihatkan sepasang dada besar yang sangat indah.

"Robin….kau wangi…"bisik zoro diantara sesi ciumnya.robin hanya bisa meremas rambut zoro saat pria itu mulai menyentuh lembut kewanitaanya.ia menggadahkan kepalanya kebelakang saat zoro mulai menyelipkan satu jari ke dalamnya.

"bagaimana?...kau suka?.."tanya zoro berusaha bermain se-aman mungkin.robin hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan.melihat reaksi robin,zoro menyelipkan dua jari kedalamnya.

"Uungg~"erang robin sambil memeluk leher zoro semakin kuat.ia bisa merasakan jari jemari zoro yang mulai berdansa di dalamnya.semakin basah….semakin panas…

"aku tak tahan lagi…"zoro menghentikan permainan role playnya.ia berdiri dan membuka resleting celananya dengan cepat.menurunkannya lalu mulai menurunkan boxernya.

"zoro-kun…"robin bangkit dari posisinya.

"ya?..."

"biar aku saja.."robin merangkak ke ujung kasur dan berusaha menggapai zoro.

"EH-eh kau…kau yakin??!!.."tanya zoro sedikit gelagapan.ia rela kalau harus bermain foreplay kepada robin,tapi kalau robin yang melakukannya kepadanya?...entah,dia sih mau2 aja…cuman…bukan kah itu hal yang gak di sukai wanita ya??...

Robin hanya tersenyum.ia menyingkirkan sedikit rambut yang ada di depan wajahnya.ia menggapai zoro lalu memainkannya di tangannya.

Zoro hanya bisa menahan sensasi yang ia rasakan.ia tak mau terlihat aneh di depan robin,jadi ia berusaha menahannya.setelah bermain selama beberapa detik,tanpa aba2 robin langsung memasukkan zoro ke dalam mulutnya.hal ini sontak membuat zoro kaget.

"Ungghh…."erangan zoro akhirnya tak tertahankan.zoro melihat ke bawah dan dapat melihat bagaimana robin melahap dirinya seolah dirinya adalah sebuah es krim popsicle. Hal ini tambah membuat zoro tak tahan,ia menaruh tangannya di belakang kepala robin dan mendorongnya pelan.zoro memasuki mulut robin semakin dalam,zoro bahkan bisa merasakan pita suara robin.

Sempat terdengar beberapa suara tercekik dari robin,zoro pun melepaskan kepalanya dan keluar dari mulut robin.

"Haahh haahh..maaf…aku kelewatan ya?.."tanya zoro sambil mencoba melihat ke wajah robin.robin hanya menggeleng,ia menghapus liur yang sempat menetes keluar dari bibir indah robin.

"tak apa…aku suka kok"robin tersenyum,kini ia kembali menaiki kasur dan baring di tengahnya. robin membuka kedua kakinya dan menampakkan bagian intimnya tepat di depan zoro.

"kau mungkin juga akan suka dengan ini…"robin mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum jahil.zoro hanya bisa bergetar berusaha menahan nafsu serigala yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

Zoro ikut merangkak ke kasur dan menyentuh setiap jenjang kaki robin.ia kemudian mengelus paha bagian selangkangan robin yang sontak memberi sensai geli yang nikmat pada robin.

"Aku ingin…ingin sekali…"zoro sempat ragu,ia ingin langsung ke intinya,namun takut kalau robin masih menginginkan foreplay.

"Lakukan lah…"ucap robin pelan.ia mengalungkan kakinya di pinggul zoro.berusaha untuk mengundang zoro ke lubang kelinci yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi.membawanya tersesat dalam negeri wonderland dan tak akan memperbolehkannya pergi sebelum ia bisa membuat robin puas.

Zoro menggertakan giginya…wanita ini…siapa yang sangka kalau dia ternyata nakal juga?...

"Kalau begitu bersiap lah…aku datang"seringai zoro akhirnya muncul.ia pun mulai merangkak lebih dekat kepada robin dan mengarahkan dirinya tepat di depan pintu masuk robin.

"sebelum itu.. "robin menghentikan gerakan zoro.pria itu langsung menggadahkan kepalanya untuk bertemu dengan mata biru laut itu.

"ya?..."

"aku hanya ingin memberi tahu mu…kalau ini….adalah yang pertama kalinya buat aku…"wajah robin nge-blush lebih merah.zoro hanya membelakkan matanya tak percaya…kukira dia….

"benarkah?...kukira…"

"aku tak pernah melakukan ini pada siapa pun.bahkan ciuman tadi adalah ciuman pertama ku…"robin mengaku.

"maaf…aku hanya…kau cantik,ku kira kau sebelumnya pernah punya pasangan …"

"Tidak….yang mengajak ku kencan banyak,tapi yang cinta pada ku tak ada…"robin tersenyum kembali,ia menyentuh kedua pipi zoro lalu menariknya ke sebuah ciuman,ciuman yang amat dalam.

Zoro tak tahan lagi,di tengah ciuman mereka,zoro pun mulai memasuki robin pelan.

"nggg- ahhh!!"robin terpaksa menghentikan ciuman lantaran merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan keras memasuki kewanitaannya.ia memeluk leher zoro semakin kuat dan menyenderkan dagunya di pundak zoro.

"nghh…robin…kau sempit…sekali…"bisik zoro.hal ini tak membantu sama sekali.robin hanya ngeblush tambah kuat.

Zoro pun mulai bergerak perlahan,robin harus terbiasa dengan ini dulu,gak bisa main ganas.karna robin bilang ini pertama kalinya,dan biasanya yg pertama itu pasti sakit dulu.

Benar saja,robin berusaha menahan rasa sakit dengan mencakar pundak zoro.zoro tak berkutik akan hal itu,dia pernah merasakan yang lebih parah dari sekedar cakaran.ia masih bergerak mengikuti ritme pelannya.terasa pelukan robin makin senggang,tanda bahwa robin sudah mulai terbiasa.

"nghh…ahh…ahh.."bahkan robin sudah mulai mendesah lagi….mungkin bisa di percepat sedikit…

Zoro memeluk kepala robin dan dengan sekali hentakan.

"AAHH~"zoro mempercepat hentakannya,ia menggunakan kepala robin sebagai tumpuan agar ia bisa mempercepat pinggulnya.di ciumnya kening robin dan di hirupnya wangi rambut robin….hmmm.bau lavender..

Tak ada kalimat yang bisa menggambarkan rasa nikmat yang zoro rasakan saat ini (kecuali fanfic ini).rasa ini sejuta kali lebih nikmat ketimbang bermain dengan tangannya sendiri.

Beberapa kali zoro ikut mengerang di sela hentakannya.ia berharap ini tak akan pernah berakhir,namun sayang dirinya sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi.rasa panas sudah mulai menumpuk di ujung kepalanya.

"Robin….aku…aku sudah tak tahan…"bisik zoro tanpa mengehentikan permainannya.

"Keluarkan lah….di dalam…"bisik robin tepat di kuping zoro.

"HNGGGNN…..HNGGGGG!!!!" di hentakan terakhir,zoro menggadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan menggali dirinya dalam sekali.ia bisa merasakan ada sebuah ledakan di bagian bawah,ledakan ini memberikan kenikmatan yang tak ada bandingnya.ia bahkan menggeretakkan giginya menahan rasa panas yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

Robin bisa merasakannya…merasakan kehangatan yang zoro lepaskan di dalam dirinya.terasa lembut seperti sutra,dan hangat seperti sebuah pelukan.robin menutup matanya dan tersenyum.ia tak menyesali ini sama sekali…

Ini kah yang mereka sebut 'bercinta hingga menyentuh surga'?...karna jujur saja,wanita yang zoro tiduri memang bukan wanita biasa.maksudnya,ini malaikat….benar2 MALAIKAT.jadi ungkapan itu bisa dibilang terjadi pada zoro saat ini.

Zoro mengamati wajah cantik yang kini tertidur di dalam dekapannya.wanita ini….kenapa dia harus menemuinya sekarang?...kenapa gak dari dulu?...sewaktu ia masih memiliki tubuh aslinya?...maksudnya,zoro sih tak masalah dengan wujud malaikatnya ini,hanya saja…kalau melakukannya dengan tubuh manusianya,mungkin rasanya lebih enak…lebih nyata…

Ding

Zoro menengok ke arah suara tadi.suara hapenya yang masih tersimpan di celana jeansnya.zoro pun pelan2 berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya tanpa membangunkan robin.

Ia menarik jeansnya yang tergeletak di karpet.merogoh kantong jeansnya dan mengeluarkan kan hapenya.

Pesan dari nami…

"Ke balai utsukushī kibō?...hmmmm…"

"terima aja.."suara itu mengaggetkan zoro.bahkan setelah menidurinya pun,zoro masih belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran robin.

"Astaga….berhenti mengaggetkan ku begitu…"keluh zoro sambil mengusap dadanya.robin hanya tersenyum sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher zoro dari belakang.

"Si vivi….desain bajunya mendapat tawaran tampil di acara fashion show terbuka…aku sih kurang tertarik dengan hal begini…."

"dan kau tak akan datang ke acaranya?..."potong robin.

"entahlah….aku gak pingin keluar…aku ingin bersama mu seharian ini.."ucap zoro sambil berusaha menangkap dagu robin.

"Ywdh kan acaranya besok.terima aja,hari ni kamu ama aku…."

"hmmmm…iya juga sih…"zoro melirik layar hapenya lagi.

"Ywdh pokonya datang aja.dia pengen kamu di sana melihat desainnya sebagai sahabat setianya.jangan mengecewakannya…."robin beranjak dari kasur,ia tak menggunakan sehelai kain pun di tubuhnya dan tanpa rasa malu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"kamu mau ke mana?..."

"mau mandi….gerah habis bergulat dengan mu…"robin mengambil handuk tanpa menoleh ke zoro.

"Ikut"zoro langsung beranjak dari kasur mengikuti langkah robin.ia juga tak mengenakan apapun saat ini.

Robin hanya tersenyum sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi.

_Ronde kedua di mulai…._

**To be continued**

Fuuuh akhirnya selesai juga lemonnya….sumpah ini bukan ke ahlian saya,susah sekali mencari kata2 yang tepat untuk menggambarkan adegan bercinta mereka tanpa menghancurkan atmosfer romantisnya.intinya saya berusaha menggambarkannya tanpa menggunakan kalimat yang….apa ya….terlalu vulgar???..

Anyway,hope you like this lemonade that I made.thankyou for reading my fanfiction.

See you next chapter


	14. My Guardian Angle ch 13

My Guardian Angle

.

Chapter 13

.

* * *

Dug dug dug dug

Suara gendang taiko menggema ke seluruh balai kota.suasana festival fashion show terbuka yang di adakan di utsukushī kibō ini didatangai banyak sekali orang.beberapa stan makan dan aksesoris menjamur di berbagai sudut,beberapa stan butik juga terlihat memenuhi balai ini.acara catwalk masih belum dimulai,penonton masih di suguhi dengan penampilan2 para band maupun atraksi traditional jepang.

Zoro melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang festival.di belakangnya ada kaku yang menyusul.

"Kenapa kau ajak aku juga??..."tanya kaku sambil menengok kanan kiri.

"Gak papa,dari pada bengong aja lu di rumah.ya kan?..."zoro ikut celingak celinguk mencari sesosok teman2nya yang katanya janji akan bertemu dengannya di sini.

"kau jangan merencanakan yang gak2 ya….sumpah kalo aku harus bertemu dengannnya hari ini aku akan-"

"ya ya ya ya terserah kau.ayok kita cari mereka"potong zoro sambil merangkul leher kaku.berusaha mendiami mulut sahabatnya ini.ia berjalan ke sembarang tempat sambil menyeret kaku yang berusaha lepas dari cengkramannya.

"Eh,itu zoro….guys zoro udah datang"teriak nami sambil mengangkat tangannya.kaku menepuk pundak zoro berkali2 untuk memberi tahunya kalau dia salah jalan.zoro kemudian melihat nami dan berjalan mendekati sekumpulan kawanannya.

"eh ada kaku juga.lama tak bertemu kaku,apa kabar?..."tanya nami saat ia mengenali pria bertopi biru di sebelah zoro.

"ya…aku baik2 saja"jawab kaku dingin.yang lain juga menyapa zoro dan kaku.ada luffy,sanji,chopper,ussop,franky,brook dan nami.mereka berbincang2 sambil menunggu bintang utama yang saat ini tengah berada di backstage mendandani para model.

Beberapa menit kemudian,vivi keluar dari backstage dan mendapati teman2nya sudah datang menyambutnya.

"Waaaahh kalian datang.aku senang sekaliii"ucap vivi sambil melompat kegirangan.lalu di ujung mata vivi,vivi bisa melihat sosok yang lama tak ia lihat.

"Ah…kaku-san juga datang ya…"vivi tersenyum lembut pada pria jangkung itu.kaku hanya mengangguk sambil menutup wajahnya dengan topinya.berusaha sekuat mungkin menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada di wajahnya.

"ne ne vivi,kapan acaranya di mulai?...aku tak sabar ingin melihat desain mu."ucap nami excited.

"Bentar lagi juga mulai.kita masih bersiap2 dulu di belakang"

Ngiing ngiing

Suara mic yang dinyalakan,sang mc pun muncul dari balik panggung dan menyapa para penonton.

"ah itu udah mulai.aku kembali ke backstage lagi ya teman2"vivi beranjak menuju backstage lagi.

"pokoknya ntar di kasih tau kalo itu desain ku.duluan ya"sedetik sebelum vivi menghilang dari pandangan,vivi sempat menoleh ke arah kaku dan tersenyum.

Kaku hanya diam

* * *

"yang berikutnya adalah sebuah maha karya dari designer reiju vinsmoke"

"vinsmoke?...loh sanji,kamu juga ikut fashion show?..."tanya ussop tak percaya.

"bukan aku.itu kakak ku…"ujar sanji ketus sambil menghirup rokoknya.

"Oohh kakakmu juga designer?.."tanya nami.

"iya nami swaaaannn"jawab sanji lembut.

"hehehe kalo di bayangin,si alis keriting ini cocok juga kalo harus berlenggak lenggok di atas sana"ejek zoro yang duduk di belakang.sanji langsung menengok kebelakang dan melempar pentung rokoknya ke zoro.yang lain berusaha melerai pertikaian antara zoro dan sanji.

**BLETAK BLETAK**

"HENTIKAN PERTARUNGAN BODOH KALIAN INI" teriak nami kesal.kedua rival itu pun akhirnya duduk di kursi masing2 dengan benjol yang bertumpuk di kepala mereka.

"selanjutnya karya dari designer nefertari vivi"

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada model yang ada di panggung.

"wah desainya vivi keren2 yaaa"

"yohohohhoho mereka juga seksi2"

"wiih yang itu keren tuh..aku suka corak celana dalamnya"

"waaaaaa desain vivi-sama keren2 semuaaaa~"

"gmana menurut lu?..."tanya zoro tanpa memalingkan perhatiannya pada sederet model yang lalu lalang.kaku hanya terdiam melihat desain2 vivi.

"bagus…"

"hanya itu?.."

"apa lagi yang bisa ku ucapkan?...emangnya aku terlihat seperti expert fashion?..."tanya kaku sambil mengkerutkan jidatnya.zoro hanya tertawa ringan.

"wahhhhh tadi itu keren sekali viviiii"nami langsung menembus kumpulan penonton dan memeluk vivi yang sehabis dari backstage.semua teman2nya ikut memeluk vivi bersama,kecuali satu orang.

"Selamat ya vivi,tadi itu keren.shishishi"

"iya2,desainnya elegan dan gak terlalu mencolok.aku suka sekali"

"aku juga tertarik untuk membeli desain mu vivi"

"selamat yaaa"

"Terimakasih teman2.aku senang sekali kalian suka dengan desain ku"Vivi tersenyum lebar sekali.semua saling berbincang,sampai vivi akhirnya menatap satu sosok yang tadi tak memberinya selamat.

Zoro menyikut pundak kaku.

"Sana….kasih selamat…"bisik zoro.kaku masih mematung sebentar,lalu ia memberanikan dirinya melangkah mendekati vivi yang masih berada di tengah2 lingkaran temannya.

Vivi langsung menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah kaku saat kaku agak dekat.suasana langsung hening seketika.

"se-selamat ya…."wajah kaku merah padam.matanya tak berani melirik ke arah vivi,tangan kanannya bergetar berusaha memberi salam kepada vivi.vivi hanya tersenyum melihat betapa imutnya pria tinggi di depannya ini.

Tanpa aba2,vivi melompat dan memeluk kaku dengan erat.hal ini mengejutkan teman2nya,termasuk kaku sendiri.

"Terima kasih…"ucap vivi lirih,ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada kaku,tangannya dengan erat mengacak belakang jaket parasut kaku.

Kaku hanya diam mematung,wajahnya semakin merah saat dia merasakan gadis yang selalu menghantui tidur malamnya ini berada di pelukannya.

Sanji berusaha melerai mereka berdua,namun langsung di dekap oleh teman2 sekitarnya.

Kaku mengangkat kedua tangannya,ia sempat ragu untuk melakukannya,namun persetan dengan semua ini.

Kaku melingkari kedua tangannya dan memeluk kembali gadis di dekapannya.sangat erat hingga kaku mampu mencium wangi parfum yang gadis ini kenakan….

Beberapa detik kemudian vivi melepaskan pelukannya dan begitu juga kaku.keduanya saling memandang,terlihat rona merah di pipi vivi.kalau kaku gak usah di tanya…

"ehem…hei, bagaimana kalau kita rayakan ini ke restoran yakiniku yummy lagi??!!!"seru nami memecah kecanggungan di antara mereka.kaku langsung melepas vivi dan melangkah ke tempat semulanya.zoro yang melihat ini hanya terkekeh kecil.

"setujuuuu!!!" teriak semuanya.mereka pun mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar festival.saat sedang berjalan,vivi berjalan di sebelah kaku,dan tantu saja kaku menyadari ini.

Vivi kemudian menarik kerah jaket kaku hingga pria itu terpaksa harus menunduk.

Vivi kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke kuping kaku dan membisikkan sesuatu.kaku hanya ngeblush kuat mendengar bisikian vivi.vivi kemudian melepaskan kerah kaku dan berjalan menyusul nami.

Kaku sempat mematung di tempatnya berdiri.ia memandangi teman2nya yang lama2 menjauh darinya.namun kaku langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlari pelan menyusul teman2nya.

.

.

.

.

"DAGIIIIIING"seru luffy.matanya berbinar2 dan mulutnya basah ketika yakiniku porsi besar di hidangkan di atas meja.kompor kecil dengan panggangan di atasnya juga tersedia di atas meja.beberapa gelas sake dan bir terlihat hadir di meja.

"Sabar dulu bodoh,mereka belum masak!!"omel sanji yang sedang memanggang daging yakiniku di kompor.luffy sudah hampir mengambil daging yang belum matang itu,namun langsung di cegah oleh ussop dan chopper.

Mereka semua bercanda gurau dan saling menikmati yakiniku pesanan mereka.di tengah perbincangan2 mereka,kaku hanya diam.matanya tak lepas dari gadis yang duduk di bantal depannya.vivi terlihat bahagia sekali sambil sesekali selfie dengan nami.

_Apa yang di rencanakan wanita ini?..._

.

.

.

.

.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan jam 1 malam.seperti biasa,geng mugiwara memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara makan2 mereka.

"kalian duluan saja.biar aku yang membayar semuanya."ujar vivi sambil memasukkan hape dan mengeluarkan dompet dari tasnya.

"waaahh makasi ya vivi~"semua berterima kasih.saat semuanya sudah hampir meninggalkan ruangan,masih ada 2 orang yang duduk di situ.kaku masih bersila sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.zoro yang melihat kaku masih duduk hendak memanggilnya,namun sedetik sebelum zoro memanggilnya,kaku melirik ke zoro dan tanpa bilang apa2,seketika zoro mengerti.ia pun kembali menutup mulutnya dan mengayunkan tangannya.

"vivi,gw pulang ya….kaku…."zoro pamit kepada keduanya lalu meninggalkan mereka sendirian.

"Ayok kaku-san"ajak vivi setelah ia menaruh uang bayaran di bon tray.ia kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada kaku.

Kaku sempat malu2,namun akhirnya ia terima.kaku berdiri dan sedikit terkejut saat vivi,dengan wajah tanpa dosa,memeluk lengan kaku dan menggiringnya keluar restoran.kaku hanya mengikuti kemauan gadis ini.sumpah dia masih shock dengan kejadian seharian ini,semuanya terjadi sangat cepat.

* * *

"ya kita sudah sampai…"vivi mengunci rem belakang dan mematikan mesin mobilnya.

Vivi membawa mereka berdua ke sebuah bukit dekat sekolah lama mereka.ia kemudian keluar dari mobilnya,disusul kaku.vivi berjalan ke pagar pembatas yang ada di sana.tempat itu di tumbuhi beberpa pohon dan semak berbunga,terdapat kursi taman di dekat pagar pembatas itu.pemandangan di bukit itu langsung menghadap ke kota dan juga langit lepas.bulan penuh menerangi langit malam dan bintang berkelap kelip ikut memperindah lukisan tuhan itu.

"Aku biasa ke sini kalau sedang tak ada inspirasi mendesign."vivi berjalan dan bersandar pada pagar pembantas.kaku menyusul vivi dalam diam dan ikut menyenderkan lengannya di pembatas.mereka sempat tak bersuara,keduanya saling hilang dalam pikiran masing2 dan menikmati suasana malam ini.

"Kenapa kau menyukai ku?..."tanya vivi memecah keheningan.ketakutan terbesar kaku akhirnya keluar juga.

Kaku menghela nafas panjang kemudian memberanikan dirinya menatap vivi.

"Ku kira…meyukaimu adalah hal yang wajar…"

"hmn?...maksudmu?..."

"siapa yang tak menyukai mu.kau cantik,baik,pintar,dan dermawan.pertama kali aku mengenalmu,aku langsung jatuh…hati…padamu…"jawab kaku.ia masih berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di balik syalnya.

"oohh jadi hanya itu alasan mu?..."

"entahlah….mungkin lebih…aku tak tau…"

"fufufu…kau tau,di antara semua laki2 yang menembakku,kau yang paling lucu.belum sempat aku menjawab mu,kau sudah berlari meninggalkan ku"vivi tertawa kecil.kaku hanya mengkerutkan jidatnya berusaha menahan malu.

"aku sempat tertawa,ku kira kau hanya bercanda atau semacamnya.namun setelah menunggu….ternyata kau tak kembali…"

"maaf…aku…sangat gugup saat itu…habisnya…kau cantik sekali malam..itu…"kaku memendamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke balik topinya.vivi hanya tersipu mendengar pengakuan kaku.

"Aku sudah tau kau pasti akan menolak ku,dan aku tak sanggup mendengar kata2 'tidak' dari bibir mu.makannya setelah aku memberikan surat itu,aku langsung berlari.aku pikir,yang penting tak ada penyesalan dalam diriku.toh…aku sudah menyatakan perasaan ku padamu…"vivi hanya terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan kaku.

"aku tau kau pasti berpikir kalau aku ini pengecut sekali.tapi jujur saja…..bisa berdiri di depan mu sambil menyerahkan amplop itu….butuh keberanian yang sangat besar…"terdengar sedikit tawa keluar dari mulut kaku.

"Lagi pula,siapa yang mau menerima laki2 seperti ku?...heh maksudku….aku gak tampan,lihat hidungku yang panjang seperti pinokio ini hehehe…"kaku menyentuh hidungnya sambil tertawa geli.

"aku juga bukan orang kaya,ayah ku hanya seorang mechanic mesin yang ya…penghasilannya tak seberapa.kalau aku bersama mu,yang ada orang pasti berpikiran macam2 dengan ku…"kaku menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"maaf…aku…seharusnya tak menceritakan kehidupan ku padamu,kau pasti merasa sangat-"belum sempat kaku menyelesaikan kalimatnya,bibirnya ter-kunci oleh bibir seorang gadis berambut biru muda yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya.

Kaku membelakkan matanya tak percaya.vivi mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher kaku dan mencium kaku dalam.ia berusaha menggali lebih dalam bibir kaku yang masih tertutup rapat.

Kaku memejamkan matanya,ia masih shock dengan perlakuan vivi,namun perasaan yang telah ia tahan di dalam hatinya tak bisa tertahan lagi.

Kaku memeluk tubuh ramping vivi dan membuka mulutnya,mempersilahkan perempuan bernama vivi itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Keduanya memisahkan ciuman setelah keduanya kehabisan nafas.kaku masih memandang vivi tak percaya.

"vivi…"

"kau bodoh kalau kau berpikir aku akan menolak mu…."geram vivi.wajah cantiknya yang imut itu seketika berubah menjadi marah.ia mengacak kerah jaket kaku dan menariknya mendekat.bibir mereka bertemu lagi,kaku hanya bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya,berusaha agar tak jatuh pingsan lantaran sensasi yang ia rasakan kini sangat memabukkannya.

Vivi menarik kaku lebih dalam sehingga kini ia terbaring di kursi taman yang ada di dekat situ.kaku tersesat di dalam ciuman vivi,sampai2 ia tak sadar kalau kini posisinya ia berada di atas vivi,dan vivi berbaring di kursi taman.

Setelah beberapa menit,mereka baru memisahkan bibir mereka.kaku baru tersadar kalau sekarang vivi sedang berbaring di bawahnya.rambut birunya yang seperti biru laut itu bersinar di bawah sinar rembulan.mata hitamnya memandang langsung ke dalam jiwa kaku.

"Kaku….kau tak tahu betapa aku merindukan mu selama ini…"bisik vivi sambil membawa kaku kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu setelah kau menyatakan perasaan mu pada ku…."vivi memejamkan matanya.ia menghirup dalam bau tubuh kaku.

"benarkah?...ke-kenapa?..."

"hihi habisnya saat itu kau imut sekali…"vivi mencolek pipi kaku sambil tersenyum.

"Hanya karna i-itu?..."tanya kaku sedikit bingung.

"gak juga sih.sebenarnya aku udah suka padamu dari dulu.kau tak tau kalau kau itu adalah idola para siswi?..."

"HUH?!!!...aku?!!!"tanya kaku sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sering menjadi bahan omongan kami.siapa yang tak suka dengan pria seperti mu.dengan hidung panjang mu dan topi yang nyaris tak pernah kau lepas.kau terlihat imut sekali saat kau menutup wajah mu di balik topi mu"jelas vivi sambil tersenyum.ia mencolek2 hidung panjang kaku.

"karna kau menjadi tren di antara para perempuan,akhirnya aku jadi ikut suka dengan mu"

"tunggu,maksud mu…kau…menyukai ku karna sebuah TREND?!!" tanya kaku shock.dia baru tau kalau ternyata ada hal seperti itu di antara para gadis2.

"bisa dibilang begitu.lalu aku sering mendengar kalau kau dan zoro mempunyai cita2 untuk membangun pelatihan kendo kalian sendiri."vivi menjeda ceritanya.ia mengusap pipi kaku yang merona merah.

"aku sering mendengar kau dan zoro berbicara mengenai impian kalian bersama.wajah mu sangat bersemangat saat kau merencanakannya bersama zoro.entah kenapa,aku ikut senang saat melihat mu ber api2 dengan mimpimu dan zoro."

"aku juga beberapa kali melihat mu sedang kerja sambilan di toko buku.kau benar2 ambisius dalam mewujudkan mimpi mu,itu bukan sebuah omongan saja.jadi setelah melihat mu berusaha,kau memotivasi diriku untuk mengejar mimpiku juga.dan impianku adalah menjadi seorang designer baju.dan sekarang….aku menjadi seorang deigner,dan itu semua berkat kau kaku…"jelas vivi panjang lebar.

Kaku benar2 tidak bisa berkata apa2.siapa yang menyangka kalau perbuatan kecil seperti itu bisa membuat seseorang jatuh cinta kepadamu?...

"kaku….ku mohon jangan lari lagi dari ku.aku sudah cukup tersiksa selama beberapa tahun ini tanpa mu…."vivi kembali memeluk pria tinggi di hadapannya.ia mendekap erat dan menenggelam kan dirinya kedalam pelukan pria ini.berharap kalau momen ini tak akan pernah berakhir.

"Aku….tak akan lari lagi….aku janji…"bisik kaku,ia membalas pelukan vivi dengan penuh cinta.ia tak akan lari lagi,sudah cukup selama ini ia berusaha menghindari gadis ini.hidupnya juga tersiksa selama beberapa tahun ini karna sering di hantui dengan rasa penasaran,rasa penasarn apakah vivi menyukinya atau tidak.walaupun selama ini kaku mencoba memberi tahu dirinya bahwa vivi tak akan menerimanya,namun jauh di dalam dirinya,ia masih tidak percaya.

Dan sekarang rasa penasarannya terjawab sudah…

* * *

**Jam 10:09 pagi**

Seperti biasa,zoro datang kesiangan hari ni lantaran dirinya masih tersesat setelah mendatangi pelatihannya ini ratusan kali.ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan keluar.namun pemandangan yang tak biasa ia dapati pagi itu.

Semua murid2 junior sedang duduk diluar gedung seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"hei,sensei zoro udah datang"seru salah satu bocah,yang lainnya langsung berdiri dari posisi mereka dan memberi salam serempak pada zoro.

"kalian kenapa di luar begini?..."tanya zoro sambil menggapai pintu utama wano.saat ia hendak membukanya,ternyata terkunci.aneh,gak biasanya begini…

Zoro membuka kunci pintu masuk wano dan setelah pintu terbuka,murid2 langsung berhambur masuk ke dalam gedung.

Aneh,tak biasanya begini.biasanya kaku pasti sudah datang sekitar jam 9 kurang dan membuka pintu wano.ia bahkan sering menyempatkan dirinya membersihkan wano dan menyiapkan alat2 nya.

Tak biasanya kaku terlambat begini.

Sudah jam 12,zoro masih memberi materi cara melakukan teknik kote yang benar.ia sedikit kewalahan lantaran harus menangani 20 orang siswa bocah ini sendirian.biasanya ada kaku yang menolongnya,namun hingga detik ini,kaku tak menampakkan batang hidungnya yang panjang itu.

Kalau pun kaku ijin,ia pasti sudah memberi tahunya dari jauh hari.namun hari ini tak ada kabar sama sekali dari pria bertopi itu.zoro hanya berharap tak terjadi hal yang buruk padanya.

Beberpa menit setelah memikirkannya,pintu masuk wano terbuka lebar.zoro menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memasuki ruangan wano.

Kaku berjalan masuk,Ia masih mengenakan pakaian sama persis dengan semalam.namun kali ini pakaiannya agak sedikit….berantakan?...

Kaku berjalan menuju ruang locker tanpa bersuara.ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik topi dan syalnya.zoro yang melihat ini hanya bisa terheran2.

"Bagaimana semalam?...lancar?.."tanya zoro basa-basi.kaku berhenti dari langkahnya.ia mengangkat lengannya dan memberi acungan jempol kepada zoro tanpa membalik badannya.ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki ruang locker.

Zoro benar2 penasaran.sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya ini.kenapa ia bertingkah aneh sekali hari ini.zoro akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari tahu.ia mengikuti langkah kaki sahabatnya tanpa sepengetahuan kaku.

Zoro berdiri di ambang pintu ruang lockernya.ia mengintip kaku yang kini tengah membuka topi dan jaketnya.ia menaruhnya di dalam locker,lalu membuka syal dan kaos bendera england yang membalut tubunya.

Mata zoro membelak serasa mau copot.

Leher kaku di penuhi dengan bercak merah bekas di cium.pundaknya di penuhi dengan cakaran2 kecil.rambutnya yang biasanya selalu tertata rapi klimis menggunakan gel,kali ini berantakan tak karuan.

Kaku mengambil sebuah handuk kecil di lockernya lalu membasuhnya di washtafel .ia bercermin dan mengelap handuk itu ke pipi dan rahangnya yang di penuhi dengan bekas lipstik.bekas lipstik itu tak berhenti di situ saja,masih banyak tersebar di tubuh bagian atas kaku.di pundaknya,di tulang lehernya,di dadanya,bahkan di perut sixpacknya.

Dengan sabar kaku berusaha menghapus bekas gincu waterproof yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

Zoro hanya tersenyum.ia berbalik kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kaku dengan urusannya sendiri.tanpa harus di jelaskan,zoro bisa tau apa yang terjadi padanya malam kemaren.

_Akhirnya sahabatku menjadi pria sejati….._

**To be continued**

Heheheh aku random banget ya men-ship karakter di sini.bisa2nya kaku dan vivi yang bahkan gak pernah bertemu di one piece aja,disini malah jadian.gak nyambung banget...

(ralat,setelah saya cari tahu,ternyata kaku dan vivi pernah bertemu.namun gak pernah saling bicara,mereka cuman ketemu sebentar sewaktu shirahosi mau di tangkap sama calestial dragon di reverie arc)

Also,kalian pasti berpikir 'kok ini yang di bahas vivi x kaku.zorobinnya mana?...' eitts sabar dong….saya emang gak mau fanfic ini terlalu terpaut dengan satu ship ituuu aja.nanti malah jadi ngebosenin dan monoton.emang dalam seni bercerita itu,harus yang namanya menyisipkan cerita romansa di luar dari karakter utamanya.jadi gak selalu terpaut dengan karakter utamanya aja trus.ada kisah cinta karakter lain yang menambah bumbu2 romantis disini heheheh...

Dan jika kalian kebingungan dengan hubungan vivi kaku,kalian bisa membaca fanfic prequel ini yang berjudul 'berjuang bersama,menang bersama'disitu di jelaskan tentang pertemuan vivi dan kaku lebih detail.

Oya polling aja,haruskah saya membuat fanfic terpisah mengenai adegan lemon kaku dan vivi?...kalau kalian setuju bilang ya,kalau tidak ya tak apa.semua tergantung para readers aja.aku mah ikut aja heheheh…

Thakyou so much for reading my fanfiction until this far.

See you in next chapter


	15. My Guardian Angle ch 14

My Guardian Angle

.

Chapter 14

.

* * *

**Hokkaido, jam 11:07**

"Cih….ini dimana lagi??..."tanya zoro sambil celingak celinguk.ia memasuki sebuah pasar ikan yang sudah sepi dan gelap.zoro baru pulang dari wano,dan tentu saja ia kesasar ke sebuah tempat yang tak pernah ia liat (atau dia lupa).

Ia turun dari mobilnya untuk mencari orang yang mungkin bisa ditanya arah ke apartemennya.setelah berjalan memasuki pasar yang sepi dan gelap,zoro melihat sebuah toko daging yang masih menyala lampunya.ia kemudaian mendekati toko itu,masih ada beberapa orang yang sedang memotong bongkahan daging babi besar menggunakan mesin pemotong daging.

"Permisi…"zoro mendatangi beberapa pekerja yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

"Ya kenapa ya mas?.."

"anu….dari sini,ke….daerah apartemen redbrick lewat mana ya?..."tanya zoro malu2.para pekerja itu saling pandang satu sama lain.

"redbrick?...wah…jauh banget itu mas….ini mah daerah pasar utsukushī hana.kalau mau ke sana berarti putar balik,ikutin arah rel kreta api,trus lurus ke daerah perkantoran morning glory news,baru sampai situ tanya orang aja lagi mas…."pekerja itu memberi zoro arahan.zoro hanya mengangguk walaupun dia tak sedikit pun mengerti dengan arahan orang di depannya ini.

"oohh kalau begitu makasi ya mas"zoro menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil pamit kepada pekerja tadi.ia kemudian melangkah kembali.

"hmmmm…bukannya aku memarkirkannya disini ya?..."zoro mengusap dagunya sambil celingak celinguk.ia sekarang tersesat di labirin pasar daging ini.zoro….zoro…

Tanpa zoro sadari,sesosok hitam tinggi sedang berdiri di balik kegelapan,ia mengawasi setiap gerakan zoro .

_ya…dia mampu melukai iblis tadi…walaupun iblis itu tak bisa di sentuh oleh zoro…._

"aku tak punya pilihan lain…"bisik bayangan itu.ia lalu melangkah keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menampakkan dirinya.

Law…

Zoro masih berjalan kesana kemari.ia menggaruk2 kepalanya karna benar2 tidak tahu harus kemana lagi.ia sudah melihat toko yang sama 3 kali…berarti dia berputar2 disini dari tadi…siaaall…

"room…."law mengangkat lenggannya dan memutar telapak tangannya,menciptakan sebuah pusaran angin kecil.angin itu kemudian membesar dan mengitari sekitar zoro tanpa zoro sadari.pusaran itu berubah menjadi sebuah gelembung biru tipis yang mengelilingi zoro.

Zoro masih tak sadar…

"lock…."law menggenggam tangannya dan gelembung itu pun tiba2 menebal,sehinga kini lapisan gelembung itu mulai terlihat oleh mata telanjang zoro.

"a-apa ini?!!..."tanya zoro kaget.ia mencoba untuk keluar dari gelembung itu,namun gelembung itu keras sekali seperti kaca anti peluru.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu….

"zoro!???..."robin bangkit dari posisi duduknya.ia tengah membaca salah satu buku yang di belikan zoro.

Tiba2 robin bergetar,keringat bercucuran dari dahinya dan wajahnya menampakkan kekhawatiran yang berlebihan.

"aku…..tak bisa merasakan…kehadiran mu…zoro-kun…"robin menyentuh dadanya.ia menutup matanya,berusaha mencari lokasi pria berambut hijau itu.aneh….kenapa tiba2 ke-existensian zoro menghilang?...

"tidak mungkin….tidak mungkin…"robin langsung berlari keluar apartemen melalui pintu balkon.ia merentangkan sayapnya dan terbang tinggi sambil berusaha mencari sesosok pria berkulit gelap bersurai hijau.

_Tidak….ini tak mungkin…._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Oi…apa2an ini?!!..."tanya zoro sambil memukul2 gelembung itu.ia melirik kesekeliling gelembung,mencari jalan keluar dari benda aneh ini.

"Ini tak lucu….lepaskan aku!!!!!"teriak zoro.law berjalan mendekati zoro,ia melewati gelembung itu tanpa ada masalah sedikit pun.namun ketika ia menembus gelembung itu,seluruh kulit dan daging law terkelupas menjadi debu.meninggalkan law dalam bentuk tengkorak yang dikelilingi aura gelap.

Zoro menyadari kehadiran seaeorang di belakangnya.ia berbalik dan membelakkan matanya.di depannya kini berdiri sosok tenggkorak tinggi,menggunakan jubah hitam yang di kelilingi aura gelap.tenggkorak itu masih memiliki bola mata,dan bola matanya menatap tajam ke arah zoro.tenggkorak itu membawa sebuah pedang odachi berwarna hitam dengan beberapa ikatan tali merah di sarung pedangnya.

"A-APA…SIAPA KAU??!!"zoro reflek langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya.ia menodongkan kedua pedangnya ke arah tongkorak di depannya.

"tenang kan diri mu wahai manusia….aku tak berniat menyakiti mu…."ujar tengkorak itu pelan.ia kemudain melangkah mendekati zoro secara perlahan.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!!!!"zoro menggertak tengkorak itu,namun tengkorak itu masih berjalan.zoro tak punya pilihan…

Zoro langsung menyerbu tengkorak itu dan mengarahkan pedangnya tepat di dadanya.namun dalam sekejap mata,tenggkorak itu menghilang dari pandangan zoro.

"apa?!!..."

Zoro berhenti dari langkahnya.tenggkorak itu sudah muncul di belakang zoro tanpa setitik keringat pun.zoro menoleh hendak menyayat leher tenggokrak itu,namun belum sempat zoro menyentuhnya,tengkorak itu menyentil kening zoro dengan kecepatan cahaya.

**Tak**

Seketika itu juga,zoro merasa pusing dan kehilangan kesadarannya.ia terjatuh dari posisinya dan terkulai lemas di tanah.

Setelah zoro kehilangan kesadarannya,seketika daging dan kulit law kembali utuh menutupi tengkorak law.

"tenang saja….ini tak akan lama….."

* * *

"zoro!!!!"robin tiba2 berhenti dari penerbangannya.ia menyentuh dadanya dan dapat merasakan keberadaan zoro lagi.robin tak buang2 waktu,ia langsung melesat cepat ke posisi zoro saat ini…

.

.

.

.

"Uughhh…" zoro bangkit dari posisinya.ia memegangi jidatnya yang terasa sedikit sakit.aneh,ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padanya sama sekali,kenapa ia jatuh pingsan di tengah pasar daging yang tutup…

Zoro mengerjap matanya beberapa kali,berusaha memperbaiki pengelihatannya yang kabur.namun ketika pengelihatannya mulai fokus,hal pertama yang zoro lihat adalah ketiga pedangnya…wando,sandai dan shusui…

Aneh,ia tak ingat pernah melepaskan pedangnya dari ikat pinggangnya selain keadaan tertentu.zoro berdiri dan menggapai ketiga pedangnya,namun ketika zoro menyentuh pedang2nya,ia merasakan kekuatan yang dahsyat mengalir ke tubuhnya.

"Gakkh"zoro melepas pedangnya.ia memandangi pedangnya dengan tatapan bingung.kenapa?...

Zoro memberanikan memegang pedangnya lagi,kali ini ia membuka salah satu pedangnya dan terkejut.pedang wando mengeluarkan aura hitam keunguan di sekitarnya.pedang itu bahkan terasa agak berat dari sebelumnya.zoro kemudian melihat kalau aura itu kini menggulung lengannya,merangkak keseluruh tubunhya dan melahap zoro.

"Gaaaaaakhh"zoro tersentak kaget,tubuh zoro merasa aneh,ia merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang amat besar merasuki tubuhnya.ia memejamkan matanya berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya agar tak hilang lagi.namun beberapa detik kemudian,kekuatan itu hilang membaur ke dalam tubuhnya.seolah sekarang kekuatan itu….adalah bagian dirinya….

Zoro memandang kedua lengannya.tak ada yang berbeda,ia kemudian kembali menatap ketiga pedangnya yang masih tergeletak di tanah.ada apa ini?!!...

Zoro hendak mengambil pedangnya lagi,namun tiba2…

"ZORO-KUN!!!"zoro terloncat kaget mendengar suara panggilan itu.ia mendongak ke atas dan mendapati robin yang sedang terbang dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah zoro.robin langsung menabrak tubuh zoro hingga ia terpaksa kembali terbaring ke lantai.

"ro-robin?!!..ada apa??..."tanya zoro kebingungan.robin memeluk zoro erat sambil menahan air matanya yang sudah keluar.

"KAU KEMANA SAJA??!...APA YANG TERJADI PADA MU?!!!..."tanya robin sambil mendekap kedua pipi zoro,ia menolehkan kepala zoro ke kiri dan kekanan,mencoba mencari bekas aniyaya atau semacamnya.

"Robin aku baik2 saja….kau yang kenapa…"zoro melepaskan genggaman robin.robin hanya menangis sambil berusaha menahan rasa khawatirnya yang kini membanjiri jiwanya.

"A..aku…aku tadi sempat…kehilangan…diri mu…"jawab robin sambil terisak.zoro mengkerutkan jidatnya tak mengerti.

"Aku….hiks….aku selalu bisa merasakan apakah kau sedang berada di zona aman atau tidak,namun tadi….tadi itu…aku benar2 kehilangan kontak dengan jiwa mu…seolah kau hilang di telan bumi…aku-aku-"robin berusaha menjelaskan sambil trus menangis.zoro memeluk tubuh robin dan menepuk pelan pundak robin.

"Sudah sudah…tak apa…aku baik2 saja…maaf kalau aku mengkhawatirkan mu…"zoro berbisik lembut di telinga robin.robin mengacak kemeja zoro dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak pria berambut hijau ini.pria ini hampir membuatnya mati berdiri karna mengkhawatirkannya…

"ya sudah…cup cup…kita pulang saja.udah malam,gak baik buat kamu.."canda zoro,ia berusaha memecah suasana tegang di antara mereka.robin mengangguk pelan sambil mengusap air matanya.mereka lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.Zoro tak lupa mengikat kembali ke tiga pedangnya di sabuknya.

Saat keduanya berjalan meninggalkan lokasi,sesosok tinggi berpakaian serba gelap berdiri di salah satu atap toko dan memandangi setiap langkah yang mereka ciptakan.

"semoga ia bisa menjagamu….robin…."bisik law pelan,ia kemudian berbalik dan menghilang di tengah hembusan angin malam.

_Semoga kau baik-baik saja…._

**To be continued**


	16. My Guardian Angle ch 15

My Guardian Angle

.

Chapter 15

.

* * *

Zoro bisa merasakan keringatnya bercucuran di keningnya.ia berkali2 melihat sosok tengkorak tinggi berpakaian serba hitam yang berjalan mendekatinya.

_Tenang saja….ini tak akan lama…._

Zoro membuka matanya paksa.nafasnya beradu,tubuhnya terasa panas dan keringat bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya.ia menatap kesekeliling kamarnya,tak ada yang berubah.

"Zoro??..." Tanya robin yang baring di sebelahnya.ia tak mengenakan apapun,dan zoro pun sama.zoro menoleh ka arah robin dan menghela nafas berat.

"Tidak apa2…aku hanya mengalami mimpi buruk…."zoro mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.robin bangun dari posisinya lalu mengecup pipi zoro.

"tak apa2…aku disini bersama mu…"robin menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak zoro.zoro tersenyum sambil mencium kening lebar robin.

"terimakasih…"bisik zoro lirih.

* * *

**Jam 10:40**

Zoro membuka pintu masuk wano dan berjalan menuju ruang locker.ketika ia sampai di lorong masuk ruang locker,zoro tiba2 berhenti dari langkahnya.ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karna tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat di depannya.

Di depan jendela,lucci sedang berdiri di depannya dan memberi makan seekor burung merpati putih yang bertengker di bingkai jendela.namun yang membuat zoro terkejut adalah,sebuah bayangan tipis berbentuk sayap membentang di punggung lucci.sayap itu mirip seperti milik robin,namun lebih besar dan lebat.

Sekejap mata kemudian,bayangan itu hilang.zoro masih mematung di posisinya.

"Ah…zoro…ohayo…"sapa lucci yang menyadari kehadiran zoro.burung merpati yang sedang bertengker manis itu ikut menoleh ke arah zoro.

"Ah….ohayo…"zoro balik menyapa.ia kemudian berjalan mendekati lucci yang sedang membelai burung merpati itu.

"Punya mu?..."tanya zoro.

"Ah bukan…ini hanya burung liar yang kebetulan sedang bertengker disini kemarin"jelas lucci sambil tersenyum.

"Mereka lucu,kau beri mereka makan sekali saja,mereka akan kembali pada mu setiap hari…"ujar lucci sambil terus membelai burung putih itu.

"hmmm…berarti dia sudah menganggap mu sebagai tuannya…kau harus memberinya nama…."zoro ikut tersenyum.lucci sempat terdiam sejenak.

"hattori.."jawab lucci pendek.ia masih membelai burung putih yang sedari tadi mendengkur senang.

"nama yang bagus…"puji zoro.

"Terima kasih…"lucci kembali tersenyum.ia kemudian mendekatkan jari telunjuknya ke kaki burung itu.burung itu pindah ke jari lucci,lucci mengangkat jarinya keatas dan membiarkan hattori terbang ke langit tinggi.

"hei lucci…."

"ya?..."tanya lucci sambil menoleh ke arah zoro.zoro hendak menanyakan mengenai bayangan sayap yg tadi ia lihat,namun entah kenapa,zoro langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tak jadi…."ucap zoro sambil berlalu.ia berjalan memasuki ruang locker,membuka locker yg bertuliskan angka 3.

Lucci menyusul zoro,ia kemudian duduk di bangku locker sambil memandangi cermin yg ada di tembok.

"Oya,kita dapat tawaran lagi…."lucci bersuara.

"dri siapa?..."tanya zoro seraya membuka kaosnya.ia mengambil kendo-gi nya lalu mengenakannya.zoro juga melepas celana jeansnya tanpa ragu,walupun ada lucci di ruangan itu.

"dari genk yakuza yg sama.katanya mereka senang dengan pekerjaan kita kemaren.apalagi sampai bisa membawa bos mereka dengan selamat…"ujar lucci.

"Katanya bos mereka hendak melakukan pertemuan dengan kerabat dekatnya karna ada urusan bisnis.mereka sih gak ngasih tau apa bisnisnya,yg jelas mereka bilang kalo mereka butuh pengawal kayak kemarin lagi…."jelas lucci,zoro sempat terdiam sementara.ia hendak mengikat tali hakamnya namun terhenti karna sedang memikirkan tawaran ini.

"gak harus di putuskan sekarang juga sih.aku juga baru mendapat info ini tadi pagi.pikirkan aja dulu,nanti kalo udah yakin baru kasih tau aku."lucci bangkit dari tempat duduknya,ia kemudian hendak berjalan kembali ke ruang utama wano.

"Oya,kok tumben kamu datang pagi?kaku mana?...mang gak kerja?.."tanya zoro yang akhirnya selesai mengikat hakamanya.

"aku minta cuti sama ayahku.kaku juga minta tukeran shift hari ni karna katanya dia mau ngantar ayahnya berobat pagi ini."

"loh,bukannya yang biasa ngantar ayahnya berobat itu kakaknya ya?..."

"katanya kakaknya lagi sibuk ngurus pernikahannya.jadi dia yang menggantikan tugas kakaknya."jelas lucci.zoro mengangguk kemudian menutup pintu lockernya.

Zoro berjalan menyusul lucci di belakang.namun pada saat zoro melintasi jendela lorong,ia mendengar sebuah gemuruh petir dari kejauhan.zoro menatap keluar jendela dan mendapati langit yang mendung gelap.sepertinya akan turun hujan….

* * *

Ruangan sidang kali ini sepi.tak ada satupun kursi saksi yang terisi.di ruangan itu hanya ada 3 orang hakim yang duduk di kursi tinggi,2 orang malaikat pencabut nyawa,dan satu sosok hitam di tengah ruangan itu.

"Trafalgaw law….kau tau kan kenapa hari ini kau di panggil kesini?.."tanya seorang hakim yang duduk di tengah.sosok tinggi di tengah ruangan itu hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

"Berdasarkan laporan dan pantauan kami….kami mendapati kalau kau sudah melanggar banyak sekali peraturan2 yang kami tetapkan.apakah itu benar law?.."

"iya…."

"dan kau tau kan hukuman apa bagi mereka yang melanggar peraturan kami?..."tanya hakim itu meyakinkan law.law hanya diam sambil mengangguk pelan.para hakim saling berbisik melihat pengakuan law.

"sangat di sayangkan sekali law…padahal kau adalah salah satu malaikat pencabut nyawa kami yang terbaik.kenapa kau melakukan ini law?..."tanya hakim yang duduk di kursi ke dua.law hanya diam,ia tak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan mudah.

"Kami tak ada pilihan lain.hari ini,tepatnya tanggal 18 oktober 2020,trafalgaw law kami jatuhi hukuman terberat yang ada di buku kitab hukum dunia langit yaitu…."sang hakim sempat menjeda ucapannya.ia kemudian mengambil palu kecil yang di letakkan di sebelah meja dan hendak memukulnya ke meja.

"Pengasingan ke bumi seumur hidup…"

**Tok tok tok**

"Untuk saudara law,kami persilahkan untuk melepas seluruh atribut mu dan juga senjata mu di sini…"perintah sang hakim.law kemudian menaruh pedang odachi yang selama ini setia menemaninya dalam setiap pertarungan selama lebih dari 10.000 tahun.kemudian ia membuka jubah hitam yang terdapat sedikit robekan di sana sini,melipatnya kemudian menaruhnya di atas pedang odachinya.tato tribal yang melukis tubuh law juga perlahan menghilang dari kulitnya.

Law kini hanya mengenakan jeans biru dan sepatu bootsnya.salah satu malaikat pencabut nyawa yang berbadan besar pun berjalan menghampiri law.ia kemudian berdiri tepat di belakang law.

"yak silahkan saudara kuma untuk mengeksekusi saudara law…"

Pria besar bernama kuma itu kemudian menunduk menatap law,law berbalik dan ikut menatap kuma tepat di bola matanya.

"Maafkan aku…."bisik kuma.

"tak apa….aku memang pantas mendapat hukuman ini"ujar law sambil tersenyum.kuma akhirnya mengangkat tangannya tinggi hendak meng 'eksekusi' law.

Namun sedetik sebelum kuma menjalankan tugasnya,law sempat menutup matanya dan mengingat satu2nya manusia yang ia pedulikan di dunia ini.dan untuk terakhir kalinya….law berusaha mengingat senyuman wanita itu…..

Kuma mengayunkan tangannya dengan kecepatan cahaya,dan ketika tangannya menyentuh law,seketika law menghilang di telan udara.

_Semoga…._

_Kita bertemu lagi….._

_Robin….._

* * *

**Jam 03:21**

"Bagaimana?...apakah buruk?..."tanya zoro yang sedang menatap langit2 gedung wano.

"buruk…."jawab lucci yang kini sedang menengok keadaan loteng gedung itu.setengah tubuhnya masuk ke dalam pintu loteng,sedangkan kakinya masih menginjak anak tangga yang sedang di pegangi oleh kaku.

Di sekitar ruangan utama pelatihan wano kini sedang di penuhi dengan beberapa ember plastik dan juga mangkuk2.benda2 itu berusaha menampung beberapa tetes hujan yang menerbos masuk ke dalam gedung wano.terdapat kebocoran di pinggir2 tembok,sela2 langit,dan juga pojok ruangan.lantai kayu juga di banjiri beberapa genangan air hujan.matres yang biasanya di pakai untuk latihan kendo terpaksa harus di gulung agar tak basah.

"kemaren2 hujan kok baik2 aja ya?...sekarang baru bocornya…"tanya kaku sedikit heran.

"Kan kemaren gak terlalu deras hujannya,mungkin masih baik2 aja.ini kan hujannya deras banget,mungkin platformnya udah gak kuat nahan,jadinya merembes…"jelas lucci yang masih memperhatikan keadaan loteng.

Zoro menghela nafas,ia kemudian memperhatikan sekitar ruangan gedung wano yang kini seperti kapal pecah.benar2 seperti kapal pecah…..

"kenapa tuan spandam tak mengatakan ini pada kita?...harusnya dia ngasih tau kalo ada kebocoran di atas sana…"

"kan kita baru membeli gedung ini sekitar musim panas kemaren.mana ada hujan selama musim panas.jadi ya gak ketahuan…"

"iya,lagian lu liat aja dari penampilan tuan spandam...tampang begitu mah pasti gak begitu perhatian ama yang kayak begini…"zoro menunjuk langit2 gedung menggunakan dagunya.kaku hanya mengangguk sambil masih menahan tangga yang kini bergetar.lucci menutup pintu loteng dan menuruni tangga besi yang ia naiki.

"Kalau dari yang aku liat,kerusakaanya agak berat,dan kalau mau di perbaiki paling gak kena sekitar 1 juta yen lah…atau bahkan bisa lebih…"lucci mematikan senter yang ia bawa sambil menatap langit2.

"Memangnya kau tak bisa memperbaikinya?..."

"bisa….tapi kalau aku sendiri,atau kita bertiga,bisa makan waktu lama.dan itu pun tetap membutuhkan biaya yang lumayan…soalnya bisa dibilang parah banget keadaan di atas sana…."

"hmm sejuta ya…."kaku menggumam sambil ikut menatap langit2 wano.

"uang yang kemaren kita dapat dari genk yakuza itu pada kemana?..."tanya zoro sambil melirik kaku dan lucci.

"semua uang yang ku peroleh ku berikan ke ibu dan istriku…kau tau kan gimana keadaan rumah ku…"jelas lucci.kaku dan zoro hanya mengangguk.

"aku kemaren sudah kepake buat biaya pengobatan ayahku.kemaren aja beliau sempat harus rawat inap…."ada sedikit nada khawatir di ucapan kaku.

"Kalau aku…."zoro sempat menunduk sebentar.

"Aku…menggunakannya untuk membayar biaya pengobatan seseorang…"

"seseorang?..."tanya kaku sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Iya SESEORANG…"tekan zoro sambil menatap kaku tajam.

"Ya sudah2…siapa pun itu,dia pasti sedang membutuhkannya.yang kita harus pikirkan,bagaimana kita memperbaiki wano secepatnya.."lerai lucci.mereka bertiga akhirnya sempat terdiam sejenak memikirkan jalan keluar.

Lucci benar,wano harus secepatnya di perbaiki.kalau terlalu lama menunggu,yang ada keadaan wano akan semakin parah.saat ini sudah masuk musim Gugur,otomatis akan terus hujan.kalau begini terus,yang ada kegiatan pelatihan gak akan bisa berjalan dengan lancar karna terganggu oleh kebocoran ini.sedangkan uang penghasilan wano baru akan turun 2 minggu lagi….

"kita tak punya pilihan lain…"zoro bersuara.kaku dan lucci melirik ke arah zoro.

"Tawaran itu…kita harus menerimanya…"zoro melirik ke arah lucci dan kaku.mereka bertiga sempat tatap2an.

"iya….kurasa itu yang terbaik…"ucap kaku lirih.sebenarnya ia tak terlalu suka dengan ide ini.

"hmmm ya….aku juga berpikiran begitu…tapi kalian yakin?...posisinya di negara china loh…itu gak dekat…"tanya lucci meyakinkan.namun zoro hanya menghela nafas…mereka benar2 tak ada jalan lain.

Zoro hanya melirik ke arah kaku,kaku pun sebaliknya.mereka berdua mengangguk pelan dan menatap ke arah lucci tanpa mengatakan apa2.

"hmmm ya sudah kalau begitu.aku akan menghubungi mereka…"lucci pun berbalik dan berjalan ke arah ruang locker untuk mengambil hapenya.

"Yah….mau gimana lagi….ywdh,ayuk kita beresin dulu ini sebisanya.hujannya udah berhenti tuh.sebentar lagi kelas senior datang…"ujar zoro sambil berjalan hendak mengambil kain pel.kaku mengangguk lalu ikut membereskan mangkuk2 yang ada di jalan.

"hei zoro…."panggil kaku pelan.zoro menoleh ke arah pria berhidung panjang itu.

"maaf…kalau tadi aku sempat tak mempercayaimu…."ujar kaku lirih.ia sempat menunduk tak berani menatap mata zoro.zoro hanya tersenyum mendengar permintaan maaf sahabatnya ini.

"Tak apa…aku mengerti perasaan mu…"

"kalau aku boleh tau…."kaku memutus pertanyaannya.

" 'seseorang' itu….siapa ya?..."tanya kaku agak ragu.zoro sempat terdiam sejenak,haruskah ia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya?...

"Ia….adalah teman ku….ia sedang koma di sebuah rumah sakit di dekat bandara.ia tak punya keluarga atau kenalan siapapun selain aku.jadi selama ia tak sadarkan diri,aku yang membayar biaya pengobatannya…"jelas zoro.ia bahkan hampir meneteskan air mata kalau mengingat tubuh pucat itu sedang tertidur di ruang icu.

"ooh…maaf soal itu…."jawab kaku simpati.zoro hanya tersenyum sambil mengepel lantai kayu yang kini hampir kering.

"tak apa….terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan penjelasan ku…"

"iya…kuharap dia cepat sadar dari komanya…."kaku menoleh ke arah zoro dan tersenyum,ia berusaha menghibur hati sahabatnya yang berambut hijau ini.zoro membalas senyuman kaku.

_Terimakasih….kawan……_

**To be continued**


	17. My Guardian Angle ch 16

My Guardian Angle

.

Chapter 16

.

* * *

**Apartemen zoro , jam 10:07**

"Eh??...china??..." Robin menoleh ke arah zoro.ia sedikit terkejut dengan kabar yang di sampaikan zoro.

"Iya…kita udah gak ada pilihan lain selain menerima tawaran itu…"zoro menaruh kaleng bir yang ia minum.ia kemudian menatap ke arah tv dan mengganti2 saluran tv.

"Tapi….itu jauh sekali…."terdengar nada khawatir di ucapan robin.zoro tau robin pasti khawatir dengan ini.namun mau gamana lagi?...

"Emangnya kau tak bisa mendatangi ku kalau jarak segitu?..."tanya zoro melirik robin.

"Bisa aja.kamu mau pergi ke bulan pun bisa ku datangi…hanya saja…."robin mengalihkan tatapannya.jelas sekali dari raut wajah robin kalau dia sebenarnya tak suka dengan ide ini.

Zoro tersenyum,ia kemudian menyentuh dagu robin dan mengarahkannya ke depan wajah zoro.ia lalu mencium lembut bibir mungil robin.

"tenang saja….kau kan guardian angle ku,aku akan baik2 saja…"ujar zoro sambil tersenyum.wajah robin tersipu,ia tersenyum mendengar kalimat zoro.

"Iya….kau benar…"robin lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher zoro dan mencium bibir zoro,kali ini dalam dan hangat.zoro ikut memeluk tubuh langsing robin dan mendekapnya di kedua lengan kekarnya.

Keduanya memisahkan ciuman setelah beberpa detik berciuman.mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kapan…jadwalnya?..."tanya robin tersipu.

"3 hari dri sekarang…."jawab zoro tak kalah merona.

"Berarti masih ada waktu…"robin tersenyum jahil.zoro bisa menangkap maksud robin apa.

Tanpa aba2,zoro langsung menggendong robin dan membawanya masuk ke kamar.

"kau benar…."jawab zoro sambil menyeringai lebar.

* * *

**Hokkaido, jam 06:09**

"huaaaaaamm…."seorang gadis berambut pink menguap lebar.ia mengenakan sebuah kemeja biru yang kebesaran yang akhirnya ia kenakan sebagai long dress.ia berjalan ke arah dapur lalu menyalakan mesin kopi.ia membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebuah roti dan juga sebuah selai strawberi.dengan mata yang masih mengantuk,ia menaruh roti itu di mesin pemanggang kemudian menyalakannya.

"Tante perona??..."tanya seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna biru tua.gadis itu berdiri di ambang pintu masuk dapur.

"eehhh!!!..."gadis bernama perona itu menengok secara perlahan.ia mendapati sesosok anak kecil yang selama ini tidak ingin ia lihat.

"Ku-kuina???!!...ha-haii…selamat pagi…"sapa perona gugup.kuina hanya mengkerutkan jidatnya menatap perona yang tengah menggunakan dapur seenaknya.

"Sedang apa tante disini?...dan kenapa tante mengenakan kemeja…ayah?..."tanya kuina sambil berjalan mendekati meja.tatapannya tak lepas dari wajah perona yang kini sedang berkeringat tak karuan.

"emmm..itu…soalnya…"perona tak tau bagaimana harus menjelaskan ini kepada gadis berumur 8 tahun di depannya ini.

"Karna tante perona lupa bawa baju ganti.jadi ayah meminjamkannya kemeja ayah"jelas seorang pria bermata elang di belakang mereka.perona dan kuina sontak langsung menghadapkan kepala mereka pada pria itu.

"emangnya tante perona nginep sini?..."tanya kuina polos.pria itu berjalan memasuki dapur dan mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Iya"

"kenapa?..."

"karna ayah kesepian.ayah gak bisa tidur sendirian kalau malam"jelas pria itu duduk di sebelah kuina.

"kuina bisa kok temani ayah tidur"ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum.pria itu membalas senyumannya dan menepuk kepala kuina lembut.

"Jangan…kamu kan tau ayah kalau tidur gimana.ntar kamu ketindih ama tubuh berat ayah.mau?..."tanya pria itu.

"Iihh gak ah…ayah berat…"kuina langsung menghilangkan senyumannya dan memandang ayahnya ini dengan wajah masam.

"Ya kalau begitu biar tante perona aja yang ayah tindihin…biar mampus…"ucap pria itu sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah perona.

"Hahahah…biar mampus…ayah bisa aja…"kuina tertawa pelan.

Perona hanya mematung mendengar perbincangan antara ayah dan anaknya ini.

Benar2 keluarga yang aneh…..

* * *

**Jam 01:34**

"Aku mau pergi keluar sebentar…"zoro mengenakan jaketnya.ia berjalan dan menggapai kunci mobilnya yang ia gantung di sebuah paku apartemennya.

"mau kemana?..."tanya robin yang sedang menyiram bunga di pinggir pagar balkon.kini pagar balkon zoro di rimbuni dengan berbagai tanaman hias kecil dan beberpa tumbuhan sayur juga.seperti bunga pentas hibrida,lantana cemara,vinca rosea,dan sirih gading.ada juga tanaman sayur mayur seperti tanaman kacang panjang,tomat ceri,dan daun basil.

"aku mau menservice dan mencuci mobilku dulu.sekalian belanja buat bahan2 makan.mumpung hari ini aku libur."ucap zoro sambil mengenakan sepatunya.ia lalu hendak menggapai handdle pintu apartemennya,namun berhenti.ia berbalik dan mengambil ketiga pedangnnya dan mengaitkan mereka di pinggangnya.

"Hati2…"

"ya…"zoro menutup pintu.ia kemudian memasuki pintu lift dan berjalan menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

.

"berapa lama kira2 ini?..."

"sekitar satu jam mas.bisa ditunggu atau di tinggal mas gpp…"ujar sang mekanik sambil memeriksa mesin mobil zoro.zoro mengangguk kemudian melihat ke sekeliling bengkel.

"ywdh kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu sebentar.nanti berarti sekitar jam….3-4 saya kesini lagi ya…"zoro melirik jam arlojinya.

"ya mas tinggal aja gpp…"

Zoro melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bengkel.kalau begitu dia harus jalan kaki dari sini ke supermarket terdekat.tak masalah baginya,sekalian jogging saja kalau begitu.

.

.

.

"ahh…itu dia…akhirnya ketemu juga…"zoro baru menemukan supermarket setelah keliling2 gak jelas selama 20 menit.biasanya lebih lama,namun entah kenapa akhir2 ini penyakit buta arah zoro sedikit berkurang.apa yang membuat zoro lebih fokus dari sebelumnya?...

Zoro berjalan memasuki supermarket,ia lalu mengambil sebuah keranjang belanja dan mulai mengeluarkan catatan belanjanya.

Setelah berkeliling selama 30 menit,akhirnya zoro memutuskan untuk menyudahi belanjanya.ia membawa barang belanjaannya ke kasir dan membayarnya.ia keluar dari supermarket dengan 2 kantung belanja di tangannya.

"Tadi…arah ke bengkel kemana ya?..."gumam zoro sambil celingak celinguk.namun di tengah acara celingak celinguknnya,samar2 zoro mendengar suara detak jantung.aneh,detak jantung ini sangat jelas terdengar oleh zoro.

Zoro menengok ke arah suara detakan ini.suara itu mengarahkan ia kepada sebuah gang kecil di antara gedung yang sudah tutup.

Ada apa ini?...

.

.

.

.

"GAAAAKKHHHH!!!!"teriak seorang pria.ia menahan rasa sakit yang amat dahsyat di pundak kirinya lantaran saat ini pundak kirinya sedang tertancap sebuah besi tebal.besi itu menembus pundaknya dan menancap pada pintu garasi yang ada di belakangnya.alhasil pria itu harus berjinjit supaya pundaknya tak robek akibat besi ini.

"kau yakin seperti ini?..."tanya pria berambut biru tua.rambutnya jabrik dengan ukiran tribal di sisi kepalanya.

"Ya seperti ini…sekarang kamu foto dia…"ujar pria berambut merah.pria itu mengenakan jaket kulit dan mengenakan topi kain.

"seperti ini?..."tanya pria berambut biru.ia mengarahkan kamera hapenya pada pria yang saat ini sedang menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya.namun hebat nya pria ini,ia masih memiliki kesadarannya.

"Ya seperti itu.kalau kau ingin ditakuti oleh musuh mu,kau perlihatkan foto ini pada mereka…"jelas pria berambut merah.pria berambut biru sempat ragu,namun akhirnya ia mengambil gambar dari pria sekarat itu.

**Brak**

Ketiga pria tadi langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"kau…"zoro menjatuhkan belanjaanya,zoro masih tak lupa dengan wajah itu. pria bangsat yang sudah memperkosa wanita di belakang apartemennya itu.pria berambut merah itu….

Pria berambut merah itu tersenyum lebar melihat wajah zoro.tak menyangka kalau pria berambut lumut ini ternyata selamat dari pukulannya malam itu.

"Wah wah wah…..kau lagi….hehehhe…kau masih ingat dengan ku?..."pria berambut merah itu langusung membalikkan tubuhnya,sehingga kini ia sedang berhadapan dengan zoro.

"Ringgo….kau kenal dengannya?..."tanya pria berambut biru itu.

"ooh aku saaaaaaangat mengenalnya…aku bahkan merindukannya…."ejek pria bernama ringgo itu.zoro hanya mendengus kesal.

Zoro memicingkan matanya,entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari pengelihatannya kali ini.

Zoro bisa melihat detak jantung ringgo,dan bahkan bisa mendengarnya.detak jantung itu tak seperti detak jantung manusia normal.ritmenya tak pernah zoro dengar sebelumnya.

"heheheh baiklah baiklah….kau ingin bermain denganku lagi?...aku tak keberatan kalau aku harus bermain dengan mu sebentar…."ringgo mengeluarkan rantai dan knuckle spike dari balik jaketnya.ia kemudian melilit rantai itu di pergelangan tangan kirinya lalu membiarkannya menjuntai ke tanah.

"aku tak akan kalah dari mu kali ini…"zoro mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya,namun ada yang berbeda kali ini,dan itu membuat ringgo terkejut.

Pedang zoro mengeluarkan aura hitam keunguan.aura itu kemudian menjalar ke tubuh zoro.

Ringgo membelakkan matanya tak percaya.

Mereka….terlahir kembali….

"hii…a-apa itu??!!..."tanya pria berambut biru sambil menunjuk aura hitam di sekitar zoro.pria itu bergetar,ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan kabur dari tempat itu.

"HE-HEI!!!KEMBALI KAU!!!!DASAR PENGECUT!!!"teriak ringgo.

Ringgo mengembalikan pendangannya pada zoro.ia menggeretakkan giginya marah.yang benar saja….setelah ber abad2 lamanya,kenapa ia terlahir kembali???!!...

"kalian…para schìvolos…..bagaimana bisa?..."tanya ringgo dengan nada menahan amarah.

"apa maksudmu?..."tanya zoro tak mengerti.

"schìvolos…..ooohh schìvolos….mereka adalah para pemburu iblis.terakhir mereka ada sekitar 2400 tahun yang lalu….aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana kalian membelah2 saudara2 ku…."geram ringgo sambil memandangi aura di pedang zoro.

Zoro hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.apa maksud pria ini?...apa yang ia bicarakan?...

"aku tak peduli dengan semua omong kosong mu…"zoro menyiapkan kuda2nya.

"ooohh…mungkin ini akan memperjelas omong kosong ku…"tiba2 tubuh ringgo menunduk,jaket kulit yang ia kenakan itu sobek2,celananya pun juga tersayat2 dan di gantikan oleh sehelai kain yang menutupi pinggulnya.punggungnya menumbuhkan sebuah sayap besar,kulitnya berubah menjadi merah.ringgo tumbuh menjadi makhluk setinggi 3 meter dengan 2 tanduk di jidatnya.taring di mulutnya tumbuh memanjang,cakar di tangannya pun juga semakin tajam.

Pria yang tertancap besi di samping ringgo hanya bisa mematung,ia kemudian kehilangan kesadaran lantaran tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat di depannya.

Zoro membelakkan matanya….ternyata pria berambut merah ini….adalah salah satu dari mereka.

"AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN MU HIDUP LAGI KALI NI!!!!! AKAN KU PASTIKAN SCHÌVOLOS SEPERTIMU TAK AKAN BISA MENYENTUH SAUDARA2 KU LAGI!!!!!"teriak ringgo murka.ia kemudian mulai mengayunkan cakarannya ke arah zoro.zoro yang menyadari ini langsung melompat menghindar.

Ringgo memburu zoro secara membabi buta.ia mengarahkan segala kuku2 tajamnya ke arah zoro.zoro terus menangkis semua serangan ringgo dan menghindarinya juga.ia melompat ke tong sampah dan menaiki sebuah tangga darurat.zoro kemudian melompat turun menghindari sergapan ringgo.

"RRRRAAAAHHHHH"ringgo menyemburkan sebuah semburan api berwarna hijau kebiru2an.api itu hampir mengenai zoro,namun zoro mampu melompat menghindari api itu.

Api itu menyambar sebuah mesin tua yang sudah ditinggalkan,namun seketika mesin itu langsung meleleh di bakar api itu.

"BERHENTILAH KABUR DARI KU DAN LAWAN AKU!!!!"teriak ringgo murka.zoro mendarat dari lompatannya,ia kemudian mengeluarkan pedang ketiganya lalu menggigit pedang ketiganya.

**Sentōryū…**

**OMNISLASH**

Zoro menunduk dan menggunakan satu kakinya sebagai tumpuan berat badannya,ia kemudian berputar dengan kedua pedangnya ia rentangkan.setelah putarannya lumayan kuat,zoro kemudian mendorong kakinya dan melompat ke arah ringgo.menciptakan efek gasing yang hendak menyayat lawannya.

**CRAATT CRAATTT CRAATTTT**

Bunyi muncratan darah yang keluar dari tubuh ringgo.ringgo membelakkan matanya tak percaya.

Zoro mendarat dari lompatannya dan menoleh ke belakangnya.iblis itu terluka…dan lukanya tak hilang…

"gakkhh…..gakhh…"ringgo berlutut dan memuntahkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya.luka sayat di sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit,dan mereka tak hilang….pedang itu mampu melukai tubuh aslinya.

Zoro mulai mengerti maksud ringgo.ia juga mulai menangkap arti semua omong kosong pria iblis ini.

Zoro berbalik dan hendak menusuk jantung iblis ini,mengakhiri semuanya.

**FLAP**

"A-APA?!!.." zoro terkejut saat sayap iblis itu tiba2 terbuka.dengan cepat,ringgo terbang ke atas langit dan kabur dari zoro.

"Cih sialan!!!" zoro mencoba berlari mengejar iblis itu,namun sebentar saja,iblis itu sudah hilang dari pandangan zoro...

"cih….dia kabur…."gumam zoro sambil masih menatap ke arah langit.

_Aku akan kembali lagi….lihat saja….._

**To be continued**

Omnislash….heheheh….sebenarnya jurus itu gak ada di daftar jurus zoro,itu jurusnya salah satu hero di dota 2 yang bernama juggernaut.saya cuman pengen menggunakannya aja karna menurut saya itu jurus yang keren,apalagi kalau zoro yang memperaktekkannya.

Mungkin sebenarnya jurus yang mirip2 seperti jurus diatas ada (saya gak tau,saya males research jurus2nya zoro.soalnya banyak banget )

Oya,kata schìvolos di ambil dari bahasa yunani yaitu schìsimo (pembelah) dan o diávlos (iblis).yang saya gabungkan menjadi schìvolos (berarti pembelah iblis atau pemburu iblis)

Well anyway,thankyou again for reading my fanfic.

See you next chapter


	18. My Guardian Angle ch 17

My Guardian Angle

.

Chapter 17

.

* * *

**Pinggir kota hokkaido, jam 12:56**

**PLTAK PLTAK**

Bunyi bola biliard saling hantam.sebuah bar yang berlokasi di pinggir kota hokkaido itu tak banyak diisi oleh orang.hanya sekitar 6 orang dan satu bartender.ke enam manusia ini sedang bergantian bermain biliard,beberapa ada yang menonton,ada pula yang sedang meminum bir sambil ngobrol2.

"Aiihh dikit lagi tuh…"ujar salah satu pemain biliard saat mendapati bola berwarna kuning berguling nyaris memasuki lubang.

"Heheheh anda kurang ahli….nih liat nih pro main…"ucap sang lawan,ia mengarahkan bola putih itu ke arah bola kuning yang tadi berada di pinggir lubang.dengan sekali hentakan,bola putih itu melesat menabrak bola kuning,memantul menabrak pembatas meja lalu menabrak sebuah bola merah yang berada di tengah.kedua bola tadi masuk ke dalam lubang.

"ah curang…"sang pemain awal tak suka.yang lainnya hanya menyeringai nakal.

**GUBRAKKK**

Semua mata tertuju pada suara di pintu masuk bar.

"ringgo?!!!..."salah satu dari mereka berdiri saat melihat sebuah tubuh yang di penuhi luka sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya.tubuh itu terjatuh di depan pintu masuk dan di lumuri dengan darah segar yang bau amis.

Sontak seluruh orang yang ada di bar itu langsung menggotong ringgo dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"uhukk uhuukk…."ringgo batuk darah.darah itu muncrat kemana2,bahkan ada yang mendarat di wajah salah satu penolongnya.

"RINGGO!!APA YANG TERJADI PADA MU?!!!"tanya salah satu pria yang memiliki rambut hitam dan di kuncir kuda.

"ce-cepat ambilkan perban atau semacamnya!!!"perintah pria berambut kuning.pria berambut ungu pun langsung berlari kebelakang untuk mencari sebuah kotak p3k.

"ku mohon bertahanlah ringgo….bertahanlah saudaraku!!!"sang bartender menggengam lengan ringgo erat.

"D-d….dia…uhuukk….dia….kembali…"ucap ringgo di sisa2 nafasnya.ia mengangkat tangannya kemudian menyentuh wajah pria bermata biru di sebelahnya.rambut pria itu juga berwarna merah seperti rambut ringgo.

"Siapa??!!! Siapa yang kau maksud ringgo?!!!..."

"sch…..sch…schìv-v-v-olo….."dengan nafas terakhirnya,ringgo menyebut nama itu.ia kemudian menutup kedua matanya.tubuhnya langsung terkulai lemah,jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Semua makhluk yang ada di ruangan itu hanya bisa memandangi ringgo dengan tatapan horor…

_Tak mungkin….schìvolo?!!!..._

* * *

**China, shanghai jam 09:55**

"Haaaaa akhirnya sampai juga…."zoro melempar tubuhnya ke kasur hotel ekonomi yang disewakan untuk nya dan teman2nya.zoro langsung menyilangkan kedua lengannya ke belakang kepalanya dan hendak terlelap tidur setelah terbang hampir sekitar 16 jam lamanya.

Namun belum sempat zoro melelapkan dirinya,sebuah topi panama hitam mendarat di wajah zoro.

"Jangan tidur.kita disini bukan untuk santai2….ingat tugas kita…"lucci mengambil kembali topi yang ia lemparkan ke wajah zoro.zoro hanya mendengus malas.

"ah gak mungkin juga bos langsung bergerak menemui kerabatnya.orang kita baru sampai sini kok.pasti dia mau istirahat dulu…"

"ya kan siapa tau….pokoknya siap2 aja kalau tiba2 kita di butuhkan."

"ya ya ya…."

"lucci,kenapa kau tak bilang kalau hanya kita bertiga yang ia sewa?...ku kira ada anggota yakuza lainnya…."kaku duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna hijau yang terletak dekat dengan jendela.ia membuka sebuah botol air mineral yang di sediakan di hotel itu dan meneguknya.

"entahlah….aku juga gak tau soal ini.kukira juga ia akan menyewa orang lain,ternyata hanya kita…"lucci membuka gordeng hotel dan melihat keluar jendela.seketika raut wajah lucci berubah,ia menjadi sedikit waspada.

_Ada yang tak beres…._

"Ah kalian berdua berisik!! Aku mau tidur,awas ya jangan ada yang ganggu!!!"zoro menggulingkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut hotel yang lebar.

"awas jangan ileran…aku juga akan tidur di kasur itu loh…"colek kaku pada zoro.zoro hanya mendengus dan kembali tidur.lucci hanya menatap temannya sebentar,kemudian kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

_Sesuatu akan datang…kita harus bersiap…._

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu.pertemuan bisnis berjalan lancar dan tak ada kendala.bahkan bisnis yang di rencanakan oleh sang bos yakuza di setujui oleh kerabatnya.akhirnya tak butuh lama,mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu 3 hari saja di china,setelah pertemuan terakhir ini mereka pulang.

Pertemuan terakhir yang di tetapkan,mereka akan bertemu di sebuah kapal pesiar besar yang sudah di sewa khusus untuk acara tertentu.

Zoro,kaku,dan lucci siap dengan jas mereka.

Zoro mengenakan jas berwarna ungu tua dengan kerah hitam.ada kain putih di kantong dadanya,lengkap dengan dasi hitam dan kemeja putih di dalamnya.

Kaku mengenakan jas hitam dan sweeter turtle neck di dalamnya.ada kain merah di kantong dadanya.kaku juga masih mengenakan topi biru putihnya yang udah sedikit usang dengan tulisan 'goal' diatasnya.

Lucci mengenakan jas berwarna abu2 dengan kemeja hitam.ia mengenakan dasi berwarna emas dengan kain hitam di kantung dadanya.ia mengenakan topi panama hitam dan menguncir rambut kritingnya.

Mereka bertiga berjalan di belakang sang bos yakuza.ketiganya mengawasi keadaan sekitar mereka.

Masih aman…

Bos yakuza itu bertemu dan berbincang dengan beberapa tamu lainnya di sana.mereka bercanda gurau dan saling membicarakan mengenai bisnis dan semacamnya,sedangkan zoro kaku dan lucci hanya terdiam.mereka sama sekali tak mengerti omongan2 orang2 kaya ini.

"Baiklah para tamu terhormat,sebentar lagi kapal ini akan berlabuh ke sebuah pulau pribadi milik tuan lao chang…"ujar sang kaptain melalui speaker.semua tamu tepuk tangan menyambut pria sipit bernama tuan lao itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian,jangkar kapal di turunkan.semua tamu2 turun dari kapal dan berpesta di pulau besar nan megah milik tuan lao.

* * *

**China, pulau lao jam 03:33 sore**

"kalau kalian lapar,makan lah.saya mau ke kolam jacuzzi di sana untuk membicarakan bisnis denga tuan lao…"sang bos yakuza memberi izin.ia kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah pen house mewah dan menghilang di kerumunan tamu.

Zoro,kaku,dan lucci saling tatap2an….mereka di beri waktu ber istirahat….

Ketiganya tak buang2 waktu,mereka bertiga langsung mencar ke segala arah untuk menikmati suguhan mewah yang sayang di lewatkan.

Zoro memasuki sebuah restoran kecil seafood yang terletak di dekat kolam renang.ia memasuki ruangan itu dan langsung di sambut dengan wangi berbagai makanan laut.perut zoro tambah berbunyi,ia lalu mendekati sebuah meja bar di situ.

"emm…permisi…"zoro memanggil seorang pelayan yang sedang mencatat pendataan.

"Iya ada yang bisa saya bantu?..."tanya wanita berambut kuning di kuncir kuda itu.

"anu…saya mau tanya…..apakah makan disini bayar?..."bisik zoro,ia tak mau pertanyaan ndesonya ini di dengar orang2 kaya di sekitarnya.

"Oh tidak tuan.semua yang ada di pulau ini sudah di jamin oleh tuan lao."ujar wanita itu terenyum.seketika seringai lebar muncul di wajah zoro.

_Semua yang ada di pulau ini?..._

Kaku berjalan ke sebuah bar.ia duduk di salah satu bangku tinggi dan melihat ke arah menu board yang terpampang di atas bar.

Mojito….

Rainbow rum….

Pink lemon-aid…

Dari nama2nya mereka terdengar menarik.kaku mengangkat tangannya dan memanggil bartender yang sedang bertugas di sana.

"aku ingin.memesan…emmm…vodka kamikaze?.."kaku sedikit ragu dengan pesanannya.namun bartender itu hanya mengangguk lalu menyiapkan minumannya.

"Hai….kau sendirian disini?..."tanya seorang wanita muda di sebelah kaku.wanita itu berkulit eksotis,rambutnya keriting dan diikat tinggi.wanita itu memiliki tahi lalat di bawa bibirnya dan mengenakan gaun seksi berwarna kuning.

Wanita itu menanyai kaku dengan bahasa inggris.

"ah tidak…aku bersama teman2 ku.."kaku menjawab seadanya.ia berusaha menggeser kursinya agar tak terlalu dekat dengan wanita ini.

_Tidak,hatiku hanya kepada vivi seorang…._

"wow…aku juga bersama teman2 ku disini…"jawab perempuan itu sambil menoleh ke sebelahnya,terlihat 3 orang wanita di sebelahnya,yang satu mengenakan gaun berwarna biru muda dan putih,satu mengenakan gaun oranye dan merah,dan satunya mengenakan gaun hijau dan kuning kehijau2an.

"kenapa kau tak membawa temanmu kesini?...kita bisa ngobrol2 bersama mungkin…"wanita itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kaku,ia menyentuh paha kaku dan mengelusnya.

Kaku hanya bergetar geli mendapatkan sentuhan wanita ini.

"ma-maaf….tapi…aku sudah punya pacar…"kaku berusaha menolak wanita ini.

"Oohh benarkah?...fufufu~ aku tak kaget.kau tampan soalnya…"wanita itu menyentuh hidung panjang kaku sambil tersenyum menggoda.kaku memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan topinya.

"Tenang lah….aku yakin pacarmu tak akan melihat ini…iya kan?..."tanya wanita itu,ia semakin dekat dengan kaku,kaku benar2 tak bisa menghindari wanita ini lebih lanjut.

"Tuan,ini vodka kamikazenya"sang bartender menaruh minuman kaku di atas meja.akhirnya ada sesuatu yang bisa kaku gunakan untuk pergi dari sini.

"Ma-maaf nyonya…tapi minumanku sudah jadi…jadi ku mohon permisi…."kaku mengambil minumannya dan langsung pergi menjauhi wanita tadi.

_Sungguh….tempat ini sangat berbahaya…._

Lucci berjalan menjauhi keramaian pesta.ia berjalan ke sebuah pantai yang berlawan arah dengan kapal.ia melihat kesekeliling pantai.

Haaaaa….enaknya kalau sepi begini….

Lucci membuka kedua sepatunya dan menggulung celananya.ia juga mencopot jasnya dan hanya mengenakan kemeja dan celananya.ia kemudian membawanya dan berjalan mengiringi pantai.hembusan angin lautan menyapu rambut lucci.

Ia kemudian berhenti di sebuah titik dan memandang ke atas langit sore.entah kenapa…ia merasa seperti ada yang akan datang….sesuatu yang besar…

Lucci memutuskan untuk memasang kembali sepatu dan jasnya.

_Ia harus memberi tahu teman2nya_

"Zoro" lucci menemukan zoro sedang mengunyah kaki kepiting di restoran kecil seafood.

"Kita harus bersiap.aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak beres…"lucci berbisik di kuping zoro.

"sesuatu tak beres?..."

"iya…susuatu yang besar akan datang…"

Zoro meneguk daging kepiting yang ia makan.sedetik setelah lucci mengatakan itu,zoro mendengar suara.

Suara detak jantung…

Zoro langsung menyudahi makan-makannya,ia cuci tangan lalu mengeringkannya menggunakkan sapu tangan yang ia bawa.

"kaku mana?..."tanya lucci agak kencang berusaha mengalahkan suara musik yang menggema di seluruh pulau.

"Aku tak tau,aku kira ia bersama mu?..."baru saja zoro mengatakan itu,lucci langsung berhenti melangkah.ia menepuk pundak zoro lalu menunjuk ke sebuah kursi dekat kolam renang di bagian atas.

Topi biru…

Tak salah lagi,itu kaku.

"ayok kita datangi…"

Setelah zoro dan lucci mendatangi kursi di lantai atas itu,keduanya membelakkan matanya.

Kaku sedang bercumbu dengan seorang gadis berkulit eksotis yang seksi disebelah kirinya,di sebelah kanan kaku ada gadis berambut pirang yang sedang mengelus dada bidang kaku.di pangkuan kaku ada gadis berambut hitam lurus sedang mencium pipi kaku berkali2,di belakangnya juga ada wanita yang sedang menunggu giliran untuk dapat berciuman dengan kaku.

Di tangan kanan,kaku menggengam sebuah gelas yang sudah tinggal setengah.

_Kalau vivi liat ini…dia pasti marah besar…_

"Kaku ayok kita pergi dari sini"tanpa ba bi bu zoro menarik tangan kaku.kaku mengehentikan ciumannya dengan wanita di sebelahnya.lalu ikut berdiri dan berjalan terseok2.

"sampai…nanti lagi…."pamit kaku dengan wajah mabuk ke pada para gadis tadi.gadis itu hanya memasang wajah sebal karna belum puas menikmati kaku.

"kaku yang benar saja….kau minum….snif snif….vodka?!!!" zoro mengendus minuman kaku dan langsung menaruhnya ke meja terdekat.ia masih berusaha menyeret tubuh kaku yang seperti mie.

"Maaf…..aku….aku tak tau…."kaku berusaha menyeimbangi kakinya sendiri,ia berjalan seperti sedang menggunakan high heels yang tinggi sekali.

"kemana nih kita sekarang?!..."tanya zoro sambil menggopoh kaku yang mabuk berat.

"Kita cari bos…."

_Firasatku tak baik….._

To be continued


	19. My Guardian Angle ch 18

My Guardian Angle

.

Chapter 18

.

* * *

"Bos…kita ada masalah…"lucci Menaiki tangga putih yang menyambungkan ruangan balkon bawah ke atap pen house.di atas atap pen house itu terdapat bar dan sebuah bak jaccuzi.

"Ada apa?..." Tanya sang bos yakuza yang tengah berendam dengan beberapa pria tua dan gadis2 muda .

"Maaf kan kami tuan shogu,tapi kami merasakan adanya-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Belum sempat lucci mengakhiri laporannya,sebuah suara benda besar rubuh terdengan di daerah lantai dansa.semua tamu langsung berhambur dan ingin melihat apa yang terjadi.

"zoro!! Apa yang terjadi?!!..."tanya lucci menengok ke bawah,zoro masih berusaha menaiki tangga sambil menggopoh kaku yg mabuk.

"aku tidak tau!!!" zoro berhasil sampai ke atas.ia lalu menyeret tubuh kaku ke kolam jaccuzi.

Zoro lalu menenggelamkan wajah kaku ke kolam jaccuzi dengan paksa.

"Blllbbpppobb!!!"

Setelah sekitar 2 detik,zoro menarik kembali kepala kaku keluar dari kolam.

"Sadarlah bocah pinokio!!! Ini bukan saatnya untuk mabuk!!!" zoro menampar wajah kaku berkali2 hingga kaku tersadar dari mabuknya.

"uhhuukk uhukk ereemmm…apa?!!...kenapa kau melakukan itu?!!!..."tanya kaku kalang kabut.zoro melepas kaku kemudian berdiri di sebelah lucci yang masih mengawasi kericuhan di bawah sana.

"mereka datang…."bisik lucci pada zoro,ia mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

"kau bilang kau menciumnya disini?!!!!...dimana dia???!!!!..."tanya salah satu iblis sambil menjatuhkan bebrapa pengawal yang berusaha menembaki mereka dengan berbagai senjata api.

"aku memang menciumnya di sini,penciuman ku tak mungkin salah!!!cari aja lebih dalam" jawab salah satu iblis yang juga berusaha menagkis hujan peluru.

"mereka menginginkan ku…."bisik zoro ketika ia melihat para iblis di lantai bawah.ada 7 iblis di bawah sana,mereka sedang sibuk menggiring dan menyingkirkan para tamu yang berhamburan ke sana kemari.

_Kami tak hanya mengincarnya….kami juga mengincar kau…_

"Bawa bos dan yang lainnya kembali ke kapal,aku yang akan mengalihkan perhatian semuanya…"perintah zoro pelan.ia menuruni tangga sambil mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya.lucci mengangguk,ia kemudian berbalik dan membantu para petinggi untuk pergi dari sini.

"kaku ayuk bangun,bantu aku!!"

"ah iya baik!!"kaku berdiri dari duduknya dan mengusap wajahnya yang masih basah.mereka berdua kemudian menggiring para tamu turun melalui tangga belakang.

"Pergi lah,biar aku yang urus…"pesan zoro singkat pada para pengawal yang sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok,mereka hendak menembaki iblis2 itu namun tak ada yang mempan sama sekali.

"HEI!!!! …..kalian mencari ku?!!!.." zoro berdiri di antara kolam renang dan lantai dansa.ia menatap tajam para iblis besar itu yang kemudian berhenti dari kegiatan mereka.

"Tuh kan bener apa ku bilang!!"iblis itu menunjuk zoro,semua iblis langsung menghadapkan wajahnya ke pada zoro.

Para pengawal yang ada di situ terheran2 melihat sceneery di depannya.namun mereka tak mau buang2 waktu,secara diam2 mereka semua menyeret teman2nya yang tak sadarkan diri kembali ke kapal.

Kini tempat itu tak ada siapa pun di sana.hanya zoro dan para iblis itu,semua tamu dan pengawal berhasil kembali ke kapal.

"mana zoro?!!!..."tanya kaku setelah ia selesai membantu salah satu tamu terakhir masuk ke dalam kapal.

"entah lah…."

"kita harus membantunya!!" Kaku keluar dari kapal sambil membawa kedua pedangnya dan pedang lucci,ia kemudian memberikan milik lucci.keduanya kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam pulau.

"ALL ABOAAARDDDDD" teriak sang nakoda,namun tiba2 kerah seragam nakoda itu di tarik seseorang.

"tunggu!!! Kau tak bisa meninggalkan body guard ku di pulau ini!!! Mereka masih di dalam sana!!!"sang bos yakuza berusaha menghentikan persiapan kapal untuk berangkat menginggalkan pulau.

"TIDAK!!! Biarkan mereka disini!!!"tuan lao berteriak.

"Apa maksudmu?!!!...mereka body guard terbaikku,aku tak akan melepaskan mereka!!"

"biarkan mereka mengalihkan iblis2 itu,ayok berangkat!!!"perintah tuan lao,akhirnya jangkar di angkat dan berlayar meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

.

.

**DUARRRR**

Bunyi reruntuhan rumah yang rubuh.zoro menghindari serangan sang iblis bermata biru dengan rambut berwarna merah.ia mengamuk tak terkendali berusaha sekuat mungkin menyentuh tubuh gesit zoro.

"AKU TAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN MU KARNA KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH ADIKKU!!!!" teriak iblis itu penuh murka.zoro berguling di tanah dan segera recovery.zoro menangkis serangan iblis itu dan menahan tangkisannya.

"aku tak akan melepaskan mu dan membiarkan mu hidup walaupun aku harus mati sekali pun…."ucap iblis itu sambil melototi zoro.

"GRAAAWW"teriak salah satu iblis di kejauhan.

"Zoro!!!"lucci berlari ke arah zoro sehabis ia menyayat kaki iblis itu.diikuti kaku di belakangnya.

Iblis itu bangkit dari posisi berlutunya,luka yang ada di kakinya menghilang.

Lucci dan kaku berdiri di sebelah zoro mereka merentangkan pedangnya kepada iblis2 di depannya.

"kau baik2 saja?..."tanya lucci sambil melirik ke arah zoro.

"Lebih baik dari sebelumnya…."seketika aura yang ada di pedangnya mengalir masuk ke zoro.lucci yang melihat ini membelakkan matanya.

_Mereka terlahir kembali…._

"woah…zoro…apa itu?..."tanya kaku terpukau.zoro hanya menyeringai sambil menggigit pedang ketiganya.

"schìvolo….sungguh menjijikan…"salah satu iblis menatap zoro masam.

Zoro kaku dan lucci pun berlari menyerbu para iblis.ketiganya mengayunkan pedang mereka dan mulai menyerang para iblis.

Zoro berlari ke tiga iblis yang berada di dekat bar.

**Santouryuu…**

**ONI**

**GIRI!!!!!!!**

Zoro melewati ketiga iblis itu dengan sekejap dengan kedua pedangnya menyilang di dadanya,ia melompat lalu membelah 2 iblis yang ada di sisi kiri dan kanan.

"GAAKKHHH" dua tubuh bagian atas iblis itu terbelah menjadi dua dan memuncratkan seluruh darahnya keluar.

Zoro kemudian lanjut melompat ke iblis ketiga dan mengarahkan ke dua pedangnya .

Lucci bertarung dengan satu iblis,ia menangkis serangan iblis itu dan menahannya dengan kuat.

"ayolah…keluarkan jati dirimu yang asli…."bisik iblis itu sambil menyeringai.lucci hanya menggeretakkan giginya kesal.

"Aku tak butuh itu.aku bisa mengalahkan mu dengan wujud ku yang ini…."ujar lucci membalas menyeringai.ia kemudian mendorong pedangnya,sang iblis terbelak kebelakang.ia lalu melompat dan menyayat sisi kiri iblis itu.

"khukhukhu….sombong sekali…."iblis itu bangkit dari posisinya.luka sayatan yang ada di pinggangnya seketika terobati lagi.

"tapi kau tak akan bisa menyentuhku dengan wujud itu…."iblis itu menyeringai tajam pada lucci.

"berhenti melompat , dan hadapi aku!!!!"teriak sang iblis berambut ungu.ia berusaha menangkap kaku yang dengan gesit melompat kesana kemari menghindari serangan iblis itu.

"cobalah untuk menghentikanku"kaku melompat dari sebuah kursi sofa putih,ia mengarahkan pedangnya dan menancapkan pedangnya di belakang leher iblis itu.

"GRAAAUUW"iblis itu berusaha menggapai kaku yang kini menempel di belakang iblis itu.ia menancapkan pedangnya lebih dalam lagi,namun tak ada setitik darah pun muncul dari pundak iblis itu.

Iblis itu berhasil mendapatkan tubuh kaku,ia kemudian menariknya paksa dan mencabut pedang beserta kaku.ia melempar kaku jauh sekitar beberapa meter kedepan.namun kaku sempat membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendarat dengan kedua kakinya.

"Kalian manusia sangat merepotkan…."gumam iblis itu sebal.luka tusukan yang ada di belakang iblis itu sembuh seketika.

"Bukannya kebalik ya?...kalian para iblis harusnya sadar di-"kaku mengehentikan kalimatnya.ia tiba2 merasa pusing dan mual.

"BRUAAAAKHHH"kaku memuntahkan isi perutnya ketanah.semua mata langsung tertuju pada kaku.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?!!! INI BUKAN SAATNYA MEMUNTAHKAN ISI PERUTMU!!!!"teriak zoro geram.kaku mengusap mulutnya yang masih meninggalkan setetes air liur.

"ughhh sumpah…aku tak akan meminum benda itu lagi…."keluh kaku lemas.

"SEKARANG ADALAH KESEMPATAN KU!!!teriak iblis berambut ungu itu sambil menerjang kaku.kaku yang masih lemas tak menyadari iblis itu.

**"KAKU!!!!!!"**

Kaku membelakkan matanya.dirinya kini sedang melayang di udara,dengan luka cakar yang besar melintang di dada dan perutnya.beberapa tetes darah keluar dari mulut kaku yang menganga lebar.darah segar bermuncratan keluar dari luka cakaran yang ada di dada kaku.

Zoro dan lucci membelakkan mata mereka tak percaya…

Kaku terjatuh ketanah dan terseret beberapa meter.ia terkulai dengan kaki dan tangannya merentang lebar.ia masih tak percaya,ia menyentuh luka yang ada di dadanya.

Darah….

**"KAKU!!!!!"** zoro berlari ke arah kaku,namun langsung di cegat oleh salah seorang iblis.

Pandangan kaku mulai kabur.ia mulai merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari 3 luka besar yang melintang di dadanya.kaku mengangkat tangannya, berusaha menggapai temannya.

"zoro….lucci…."

"Vivi….."

Mata kaku terpejam.ia kehilangan kesadaran lantaran tak kuat menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Zoro membelakkan matanya lebar.ia menggertakkan giginya kuat2,tanda bahwa ia marah besar.

**"KALIAN….."**aura hitam di sekeliling zoro menguat.ia melototi semua iblis yang berada di sana.

"Dia menguatkan dirinya…"

"bagus lah,tubuh manusianya tak akan bisa menahan kekuatan sedahsyat itu.tubuhnya akan hancur karna ulahnya sendiri…"salah satu iblis berbisik.

"Zoro….hentikan…kau tak akan kuat menahan kekuatan itu…"terang lucci berusaha menenangkan zoro.namun zoro tak memperdulikannya.

_Kalau begitu….aku juga akan menjadi pendekar pedang yang hebat!!_

_Kau dengar aku.aku juga akan menjadi pendekar pedang yang hebat,kau lihat saja nanti_

_Siapa bilang?!...Aku juga suka pedang kok.aku akan menggunakan satu- tidak,dua pedang kalo perlu!!!_

**"AKU AKAN MENGHABISI KALIAN SEMUAAA!!!!"** teriak zoro geram.ia kemudian menyerbu iblis berambut ungu yang tadi mencakar kaku.iblis itu mengangkat cakarnya dan berusaha menahan serangan zoro.

**YAKI**

**ONI**

**GIRI!!!!**

Seketika pedang zoro mengobarkan api berwarna hitam.ia kemudian menyayat iblis itu dan mampu menembus pertahanan iblis itu.

Iblis berambut ungu itu terbelah menjadi dua,ditambah tubuhnya terbakar hangus seketika dilahap api berwarna hitam.

Zoro mendarat dari serangannya,namun ketika ia menyentuh tanah,zoro langsung merasa lemah.sangaaaat lemah.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan berlutut akibat menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya.

Tiba2 sebuah kubik biru muncul dari dada kaku.kubik itu berisi sebuah pusaran berwarna ungu,namun masih ada beberapa gumpalan merah juga di dalamnya.

"lost soul!!!!!benda itu milik ku!!!!!"salah satu iblis berambut pirang langsung menyerbu kubik itu.ia melompat dan hendak menggapai nya.namun tiba2 iblis itu tersambar sebuah pedang petir dri arah kanan.

BZZZTTTTBZZT

Petir itu menghantam iblis itu ke tembok dan langsung merenggut nyawa iblis itu.

Zoro membelakkan matanya tak percaya.

Lucci berdiri di depan tubuh kaku.4 buah sayap tumbuh di belakang lucci,mata lucci bersinar putih terang .tubuh lucci di kelilingi sengatan listrik kuning.

**"aku tak akan membiarkan mu menyentuh teman ku lagi…."**ujar lucci dingin.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!!..._

**To be continued**


	20. My Guardian Angle ch 19

My Guardian Angle

.

Chapter 19

.

* * *

"Lucci…???..."zoro terbelak tak percaya.ia masih berlutut dengan beberapa otot2nya yang menegang.

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti.sekarang,fokus lah pada mereka…."lucci tak melepas pandangannya pada ketiga iblis yang masih tersisa.

"Ini gak bisa….kita tak punya pilihan lain…."salah satu iblis bermata biru itu bersuara.kedua iblis lainnya memandang temannya bingung.

"Kita harus….menjadi cerberus…."iblis itu menoleh pelan ke arah teman2nya.iblis lainnya membelakkan matanya.

"KAU BERCANDA?!!!...ITU TAK MUNGKIN!!!"teriak salah satu iblis berambut hitam.

"MEMANGNYA KAU BISA MENGALAHKAN SEORANG SCHÌVOLO DAN SATU ORANG MALAIKAT??!!!..."bentak iblis itu balik.

Kedua iblis lainnya hanya terbelak.mereka sempat ragu dengan ide si iblis bermata biru di sebelah mereka.

**"kalau kita membiarkan schìvolo ini hidup,dia akan semakin membunuh saudara2 kita yang lainnya…."**suara iblis bermata biru itu bergetar.ia berusaha menghapus ingatan wajah adiknya yang menghembuskan nafas terakhir di pelukannya.

Iblis berjanggut panjang itu menengok ke arah iblis berambut hitam.mereka akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

Ketiga iblis itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah dagger pendek yang ada di pinggul mereka.mereka lalu menyebutkan sebuah mantra secara bersamaan.

Lucci dan zoro hanya menyipitkan mata mereka,mereka tak mengerti dengan apa yang di lakukkan ketiga iblis di depan mereka.

**"BROTHERS OF SATAN , WE BRING YOU FLESH AND BLOOD FROM OUR ENEMY TO SERVE YOU . RING THE BELL AND CALL CERBERUS. DINNER IS SERVED "** teriak ketiga iblis itu bersamaan.seketika mereka lalu saling menusukkan dagger itu ke jantung mereka dan menumpahkan darah mereka ke tanah.

Darah itu mengalir dan langsung membentuk pentagram bintang dengan beberapa tulisan asing di sekitarnya.para iblis itu langsung berteriak kesakitan lantaran kulit dan daging mereka terkelupas secata perlahan terhisap oleh pentagram itu.

Pentagram itu kemudian bersinar terang,mengeluarkan cahaya merah yang menyilaukan mata.zoro dan lucci melindungi mata mereka,dan setelah cahaya selesai bersinar mereka membuka mata mereka.

**"RAUUUUUUUUUUWWW"**

Zoro dan lucci membelakkan mata mereka.mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat di depan mereka.

Seekor anjing pitbull raksasa setinggi 5 meter berdiri di depan mereka.anjing itu memiliki tiga kepala yang saling menggonggong satu sama lain.taring2nya tersusun rapi di mulut anjing itu,liurnya menetes kemana2 dan sesekali mereka jilat.

Anjing itu menatap zoro dan lucci yang masih terheran2 di bawah sana.mata mereka bersinar merah berbahaya.

"a-apa ini??..."tanya zoro masih di berlutut.

"Cerberus.anjing penjaga neraka…."jelas lucci sambil menyalakan pedangnya dengan listrik.

Tanpa aba2 angjing itu pun membuka mulutnya lebar2 dan hendak memakan zoro yang sedang lemah.

"ZORO!!!!" lucci tak sempat bereaksi.

**DIEZ FLEUR**

Tiba2 anjing itu berhenti bergerak.zoro yang sudah menundukkan wajahnya membuka matanya dan melirik kearah anjing di atas kepalanya.

Rahang anjing itu di tumbuhi 10 buah tangan yang menahan rahangnya agar tak menutup.

Anjing itu kemudian berganti menyerang zoro menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"ZORO!!!" lucci langsung menyingkirkan tubuh zoro yang masih terpaku.telapak tangan anjing itu nyaris menginjak zoro.

"Robin?!!..."zoro celingak celinguk berusaha mencari sosok wanita yang mampu mengendalikan tangan2 tadi.

"Zoro- kun kau tak apa??..."robin terbang mendarat di sebelah zoro.

"aku baik2 saja…"

"terimakasih lucci sama…"robin tersenyum pada lucci yang tengah menaruh tubuh zoro.

"tak masalah…"lucci bangkit dari posisinya.

"tu-tunggu...kalian saling kenal?!!..."zoro menunjuk secara bergantian ke arah lucci dan robin.keduanya hanya saling pandang.robin tertawa pelan dan lucci hanya mengkerutkan jidatnya.

"jelas lah…aku kan malaikat..."jelas lucci singkat.ia kemudian memberikan tangannya pada zoro,menyuruh pria berambut hijau itu berdiri.

"kau masih bisa bertarung?..."

"masih…"zoro sedikit meregangkan otot2nya.

"Kita tak punya pilihan lain.cerberus ini harus di bunuh…"ujar lucci.

"kenapa?.."

"kalau dia di biarkan,bisa2 dia berjalan ke kota shanghai atau sekitarnya dan mengamuk disana.itu bahaya untuk para manusia…"jelas lucci tak melepas pandangnnya pada anjing berkepala 3 di depannya.

"memangnya mereka bisa mengamuk disana?..."

"kau pernah dengar gempa dan angin putting beliung secara bersamaan?...itu cerberus yang sedang mengamuk…."

"tapi bagaimana?...makhluk ini…kuat sekali…"robin menatap cerberus dengan mata birunya.

"entahlah…kita harus berusaha…"lucci menyalakan pedang petirnya di tangan kanannya.

Zoro membelakkan matanya.ia mendapat ide…

"aku punya ide….tapi kita harus menyingkir dari sini sebentar…."bisik zoro.yang lain hanya melirik zoro,kemudian mengangguk.mereka kemudian secara perlahan bergerak menjauhi cerberus.namun….

"RAAAAAWWWRR" anjing itu menyadari rencana mereka,ia langsung secara membabi buta menyerang ke segala arah,berusaha menyerang mereka bertiga.

"ke sini!!!"lucci mengangkat tubuh kaku lalu mengkodekan zoro dan robin untuk ikut dengannya.robin terbang menghindari serangan cerberus,zoro berlari sekuatnya menghindari injakan anjing ini.

.

.

.

.

"GRRRR….."geram anjing itu sambil menengok menggunakan ketiga kepalanya.mata merahnya sibuk mencari ke sela2 pepohonan mencari sosok 2 malaikat dan 2 manusia.ia terus berjalan mencari,melewati sebuah goa kecil.

"Baik….dia kehilangan kita…"lucci selesai mengecek keadaan di luar.ia lalu ikut bergabung duduk bersama zoro dan robin.tubuh kaku masih terbujur di tanah.kubik biru yang ada di dada kaku di ambil oleh lucci.dengan sekali genggam,kubik itu menghilang.

"Kau kemanakan kubik itu?..."

"ku kirim ke malaikat pencabut nyawa terdekat dri sini.itu urusan para malaikat pencabut nyawa.aku tak punya hak menyimpannya."lucci duduk di sebelah robin.

"apa rencana mu zoro-kun…"

"ini akan sedikit sulit.tapi aku butuh kau untuk menumbuhkan tangan2 mu di belakang ku."ujar zoro menatap robin.robin hanya terdiam bingung.

"dan kau,apakah kau bisa membuat spear dari petir mu itu?..."tanya zoro ke arah lucci.lucci mengangguk.

"sempurna….kalau begitu,ini rencananya…"

.

.

.

.

"HEI ANJING BODOH!!!!!! Teriak zoro dari kejauhan.anjing itu kemudian menegakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah zoro.

"AYOK KITA BERMAIN KEJAR2AN ANJING BODOOH"teriak zoro sambil berlari ke arah yang di tetapkan.anjing itu kemudian berlari mengejar zoro dengan geram.anjing itu beberapa kali berusaha menggigit kaki zoro,namun zoro selalu berhasil menghindar.

Zoro membawanya kembali ke daerah pesta,ia kemudian berlari ke arah rumah yang masih utuh sedikit.ia kemudian berhenti tepat di dekat tembok dan berbalik menghadap anjing itu.dengan kecepatan penuh anjing itu hendak menggencet zoro,namun sepersekian detik sebelum itu terjadi,robin terbang dan mengangkat zoro dari posisinya.

Anjing itu kemudian menabrak tembok tinggi yang ada di depannya.anjing itu menggelengkan ketiga kepalanya lalu berbalik mencari zoro.

**_LIGHTING BOLT_**

**_SPEAR STYLE_**

Lucci melompat dari balik pohon dan melemparkan sebuah tombak petir raksasa.tombak itu kemudian melesat dan menusuk anjing itu tepat di pundak kiri anjing itu.

"KAIINNGGG" pekik anjing itu kesakitan.tombak petir itu menusuk anjing itu hingga tembus dan menancap ke tembok belakangnya.sehingga anjing itu tak bisa bergerak kemana2.namun tak berhenti sampai disitu.

**KIKI KYUTORYU ASURA**

Zoro merentangkan kedua pedangnya,satu pedang masih di giginya.kemudian robin menyilangkan tangannya dan menumbuhkan enam tangan di belakang zoro.aura di sekitar zoro kemudian menjalar ke tangan2 robin dan membentuk sebuah pedang.masing2 tangan mendapat satu buah pedang bayangan.

**MAKYUUSEN!!!!**

Zoro melompat tinggi.ia kemudian berputar di udara dan membuat efek gasing berputar dengan kesembilan pedang di sekitarnya.

**CRAAAAAATTTTT**

Zoro menbelah anjing raksasa itu menjadi beberapa bagian2 kecil.potongan2 tubuh anjing itu terberai ke langit dan jatuh ke tanah.darah bercipratan kemana2 dan hampir mewarnai gedung dan benda di sekitarnya dengan warna merah.

Zoro mendarat dari serangannya.aura itu kemudian kembali ke tubuh zoro,lalu tangan2 yang di tumbuhkan robin menghilang menjadi petal bunga.

"Luar biasa…." bisik lucci terpukau.

_Memang mengerikan kekuatan schìvolo ini…_

"haahh…haaah…."zoro menarik nafas berat.tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah sekali.

"zoro-kun…kau baik2 saja?..."robin terbang turun ke arah zoro.ia kemudian berusaha mengelap darah yang melumuri tubuh zoro.

"Aku….puas…sekali…"ucap zoro sambil menyeringai lebar.robin tersenyum dan membersihkan darah yang ada di wajahnya.

"kita harus cepat kembali….tubuh kaku nanti akan heilangan lebih banyak darah…"lucci keluar dari tempat persembunyian lalu membawa kaku di lengannya.

"kembali kemana?...kita di tinggal oleh mereka,kita tidak bisa-"

"kita akan terbang ke hokkaido…"jawab lucci simple.

"Tunggu,maksudmu…dari sini,ke HOKKAIDO??!!!!"zoro berteriak tak percaya.

"iya…kita tak punya pilihan lain…"

"tenang saja zoro-kun…ini aman kok."

"bu-bukan masalah aman atau apa,hanya saja itu kan jauh!!!!butuh 16 jam untuk-"

"kita pakai lightning travel.kau masih mampu melakukannya kan robin?..."tanya lucci pada robin.robin hanya mengangguk.

"Tunggu,apa itu lightning-"

"kalau begitu ayok kita berangkat sekarang."lucci membentangkan keempat sayapnya,ia menunduk kemudian melompat tinggi dan terbang.

Tanpa aba2,robin merangkul ketiak zoro dan mengangkatnya terbang tinggi ke langit.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak zoro histeris.sekejap tanah yang zoro injak semakin menjauh dan menjauh.

"kau siap robin?..."tanya lucci sambil terbang ke arah selatan.robin mengangguk.

Sayap mereka kemudian mengeluarkan cahaya kuning dan mengeluarkan sedikit cipratan listrik.

BZZZTTZTZTZ

Dengan kecepatan cahaya,mereka terbang memasuki sebuah portal yang sangat terang.

Seketika mereka sudah keluar dari portal itu.zoro mengedipkan matanya dan melihat sebuah kota di bawah kakinya.

"d-di mana kita??!!..."tanya zoro gelagapan.

"Kita di kota hokkaido.masa kau tak mengenal kota mu sendiri?!!?..."jawab lucci.mereka lalu memekik tajam ke sebuah taman yang sepi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

* * *

**GUBRAAKKK**

Pintu rawat inap terbuka lebar sangat keras.zoro dan lucci yang tengah duduk di kursi terlonjak kaget mendengar suara itu.

**"KAKU!!!KAKU MANA?!!!!..."** tanya sebuah suara histeris.ia kemudian menggeser hordeng penyekat antar pasien di sana.

**"KAKU!!!!!!!"** Wajah vivi penuh dengan kekhawatiran.ia langsung menyerbu tubuh yang terbujur tak sadarkan diri di kasur pasien itu.

"a-apa yang terjadi dengannya?!!!..."tanya vivi pada zoro.suaranya bergetar menahan rasa sedih yang amat dalam.

"Emmm…."zoro menoleh ke lucci.lucci hanya balik menatap zoro,namun sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya secara pelan.

"anu…kami….bertemu dengan sekelompok…yakuza…."bohong zoro.ia memalingkan wajahnya tak berani memandang wajah vivi yang sudah berantakan tak karuan.

"ya ampunn…..bagaimana bisa…ohh kaku…apa yang kau lakukan…hiks hiks…."vivi menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada kiri kaku.ia terisak membanjiri baju pasien yang di kenakan kaku dengan air matanya.

"Zoro??!!..." tirai pembatas terbuka lagi.kali ini memperlihatkan sekelompok anggota mugiwara.

"ah kalian juga datang.."

"iya vivi yang memberi tahu kami…apa yang terjadi pada kalian?..."tanya nami sambil berusaha menenangkan vivi yang terisak.

"itu…kami…di serang sekelompok yakuza…"bohong zoro lagi.

"Ya ampun….kok jaman sekarang masih ada aja ya yakuza…"ujar ussop ketakutan.

"iya….serem sekali…"chopper ikut memeluk lengan ussop.

"Memenagnya apa yang kalian lakukan sampai2 kalian di serang begini??..."tanya franky sambil membuka kaca matanya.

"emmmm……"zoro melirik lucci.terlihat bahwa zoro sudah benar2 kehabisan ide.lucci pun menggela nafas dan menjawab.

"terjadi kesalah pahaman.mereka kira kami adalah anggota musuh mereka.padahal kami tak ada urusan sama sekali dengan mereka…"bohong lucci.lucci lebih tenang dalam menyampaikan kebohongannya.

"si yakuza itu…berani2nya mereka melukai teman2 ku…."ucap luffy marah.mata bundarnya tertutup bayangan hitam yang di ciptakan oleh topi jerami yang ia kenakan.tangannya mengepal keras.

"Tak perlu marah luffy.kami sudah membantai para yakuza itu kok."zoro menjelaskan.ia setengah berbohong setengah jujur.memang benar kan mereka membantai mereka,hanya saja bukan yakuza,melainkan iblis.

"Oohh benarkah??...sukur dah kalau begitu.."seketika wajah luffy kembali ceria.

Seisi ruangan pun di penuhi dengan omelan kepada luffy karna kata2 leganya mendengar yakuza itu terbantai.

Zoro hanya menghela nafas panjang.ia kemudian melirik ke tubuh kaku yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

_Cepat sadar….kawan…._

**To be continued**

Memang dari awal saya lihat jurus asuranya zoro itu,yang terbayang di pikiran saya adalah gabungan kekuatan antara zoro dan robin.karna kan kalau logikanya aja ya gak mungkin kan zoro menumbuhkan 8 tangan tambahan dan 2 kepala tambahan,karna zoro bukan pemakan buah iblis.makannya paling gak untuk bisa terwujud itu dia harus menggunakan kekuatan robin untuk bisa begitu.jadi ya…..saya wujudkan di sini di fanfic saya…

Btw thanks ya sekali lagi sudah mau membaca fanfic saya sampai sejauh ini.remember,read,comment,and review helps me improve more.

See you next chapter


	21. My Guardian Angle Ch 20

**My Guardian Angle**

.

Chapter 20

.

* * *

**Hokkaido , jam 01:56**

Suasana rumah sakit yang tak pernah tutup itu sedikit ramai.banyak suster dan dokter yang masih bertugas sedang berlalu lalang kasana kemari.

Di sebuah ruang inap kelas ekonomi itu hanya ada satu pasien.pasien itu adalah seorang pria berumur sekitar 27 tahun,hidungnya panjang seperti pinokio dan matanya masih tertutup rapat.

Di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis berambut biru sedang duduk di bangku.ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang terlipat di kasur.sesekali gadis itu mencolek pipi pria itu,berharap dengan di colek,pria itu akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Tak lama,gadis itu menutup dan membuka matanya secara perlahan.rasa kantuk yang amat dalam lama2 menyerang gadis itu.akhirnya gadis itu membenamkan kepalanya di sisi pinggir kasur dan terlelap tidur.mungkin kecapean karna seharian ini menjaga pasien pria itu.

* * *

"Jadi….bisa kau jelaskan pada ku apa yang sedang terjadi?..."tanya zoro yang sedang meminum teh botol.

Zoro dan lucci sedang duduk di bangku luar rumah sakit.mereka baru saja selesai makan sekotak nasi bento yang mereka beli tak jauh dari sana.lucci masih menghirup sebatang rokok di mulutnya.ia menghembuskan asap rokok itu ke atas dan memperhatikan asap rokok yang berputar2 di langit.

"iya….aku selama ini adalah seorang malaikat…"

"kau juga kenal dengan robin…apakah….selama ini kau hanya berpura2 tak melihatnya?..." tanya zoro sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya…itu memang sudah kesepakatan kita.dri awal dia datang ke wano,kita sudah saling kenalan.dia juga yang menitipkan mu kepada ku selama dia tak berada di wano.."jelas lucci sambil menggugurkan abu rokok yang sudah terbakar hangus.

"para iblis itu…mereka menyebutku ' schìvolo'…apa maksudnya?..."

"schìvolo adalah sebutan untuk manusia yang di berkahi dengan kemampuan luar biasa.mereka mampu mendeteksi keberadaan iblis dan juga melukai mereka.biasanya mereka mendapat kekuatan itu dari seorang malaikat kematian.namun….kemungkinan itu terjadi sangat lah kecil.yang aku ingat,schìvolo baru terlahir di dunia ini baru berjumlah 5 orang.termasuk kau…."lucci menoleh ke arah zoro.ia menaruh rokok yang sedang menyala itu di sela jarinya sambil sesekali memainkannya.

"aku juga tak menyangka kalau sahabatku adalah seorang schìvolo.kau….pernah bertemu dengan seorang malaikat maut?..."tanya lucci,ia menggkerutkan jidatnya sedikit.

"emmm…entah lah…aku tak ingat…."zoro berusaha mengingat.

"Heh….persis seperti yang di ucap ke – empat schìvolo sebelumnya.mereka juga tak tahu kalau mereka dapat kekuatan ini dari malaikat maut…"

"jadi….sekarang aku…adalah seorang pemburu iblis?.."

"ya bisa dibilang gtu….pedang mu,mereka yang sesungguhnya mendapatkan kekuatan itu.namun kau sebagai pemiliknya juga mendapat kekuatan mereka."

Zoro sempat teridam.ia menatap rumput hijau yang ada di bawah kakinya.

Menjadi seorang pemburu iblis?...heh tak pernah terpikir di benak zoro.selama ini dia memang selalu mencari alasan untuk bisa bertarung dan mengasah kemampuan pedangnya.berbagai perkelahian bersama para yakuza,berandalan dan preman sudah pernah dia lalui,dan menurut dia itu semua tak begitu menantang.tapi,bertarung dengan para iblis?...heh,ini baru pertarungan yang sesungguhnya….

Zoro tersenyum menyeringai.ia melempar botol teh yang ada di tangannya ke tempat sampah yang ada di seberang jalan taman rumah sakit.

Daaaaaan masuk….

"Apakah ada orang lain yang tau mengenai jati diri asli mu?..."

"sejauh ini tak ada.hanya kau dan robin,kami para malaikat tak seperti iblis yang secara terang2an menampakkan wujud mereka segampang itu.kami hanya akan menujukkannya kalau memang tak ada manusia di sekitar situ….atau kalau terpaksa…"jelas lucci.zoro mengagguk mengerti,ia melihat ke sekeliling area rumah sakit.sudah semakin malam…

"hmmm baiklah….kalau begitu ayok kita kembali ke dalam.kasian vivi nemenin kaku sendirian…"zoro berdiri dari tempat duduknya.ia kemudian memberikan tangannya kepada lucci,yang kemudian di terima lucci.zoro menariknya berdiri,mereka berdua kemudian berjalan memasuki rumah sakit.

* * *

"Oya ngomong2,kau sudah menghubungi tuan shogu?..."tanya zoro sambil membuka pintu rawat inap.

"Blum…aku blum sempat megang hape ku-" lucci terhenti sejenak.zoro mengkerutkan jidatnya bingung melihat ekspresi wajah lucci.kemudian mengikuti arah mata lucci.

Kaku sudah sadar,namun saat ini ia sedang mencium mesra vivi yang memeluknya di atas kasur.keduanya benar2 tenggelam dalam ciuman mereka,sampai2 mereka tak sadar kalau ada seorang schìvolo dan malaikat sedang berdiri di depan pintu memandangi mereka.

"emmm EHEM…."dehem zoro memecah kecanggungan.sontak kaku dan vivi menghentikan acara ciuman mereka.mereka berdua menengok ke arah suara secara bersamaan.keduanya langsung ngeblush begitu melihat wajah zoro dan lucci.

"jadiii….kau sudah sadar huh?..."tanya zoro sambil berjalan mendekati keduanya,disusul lucci di belakang yang sedang menahan tawa.

"i-iya…baru a-aja kok…"wajah kaku merah seperti tomat,sedangkan vivi hanya berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain.

"vivi,bisa kita bicara?...berdua sebentar?.."tanya lucci sopan pada vivi.vivi sempat bingung,namun ia mengangguk.vivi dan lucci keluar dari ruang inap sebentar.

"Kau sudah sadar,dan hal pertama yang kau lakukan adalah mencium pacara mu?...yang benar saja kaku…"ejek zoro sambil beranjak duduk di kursi.

"kenapa emangnya?...kau mau ku cium juga?.."tanya kaku ketus.

"najis…"

"nah ywdh gak usah nge-gas…"

"heh dasar…."

Hening sebentar…

"jadi…gimana rasanya?..masih sakit?..."

"ya lumayan….aku gak bisa berdiri tagak dan tertawa dulu untuk saat ini.otot2 perutku serasa kencang sekali…"kaku mengelus dada dan perutnya.

"hmmm…makannya jangan mabok2an lagi.udah tau kita disitu bukan untuk senang2,kau malah mabuk…"

"yaa….aku juga kapok dengan minuman itu.lagi pula,aku bingung,kau kok bisa sih minum sake banyak dan gak mabuk?...aku minum vodka baru setengah aja udah kayak apa tau rasanya…"

"vodka itu lebih kuat dari pada sake.lagian setiap orang kan beda2 tubuhnya.ada yang kuat minum begituan,ada yang gak."

"hooo…jadi maksudmu aku lemah,dan kau kuat gtu?..."kaku menyipitkan matanya.

"yaaaaa bisa dibilang gtu…"ujar zoro sambil menyeringai mengejek.kaku sempat terdiam,namun sedetik kemudian ia tertawa.

"Iya iya untuk hal yang ini,aku akui aku kalah…"kaku menyenderkan tubuhnya ke atas bantal yang ada di belakangnya.

Tak lama pintu terbuka,vivi masuk di susul lucci di belakangnya.

"kaku-san,aku pulang dulu ya…"vivi membereskan hape dan tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja sebelah kasur pasien.

"loh kok buru2? Ada apa?..."

"ah gak apa2…aku hanya lelah aja.yang penting kau sadar aja itu sudah cukup buat ku.nanti pagi aku akan kembali lagi ke sini.istirahat ya sayang"vivi mengecup pipi dan hidung panjang kaku.

"iya hati2….kau juga istirahat,jangan memaksakan diri,kalau gak bisa datang gak papa"jawab kaku sambil membelai rambut vivi.vivi hanya tersenyum lalu mengenakan tas dan jaket bulunya.

"zoro,lucci ku titipkan dia pada kalian ya…"vivi pamit,zoro dan lucci mengangguk.ia kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan.

"kau bicara apa aja tadi sama vivi?.."tanya kaku dengan nada sedikit posesif.lucci mengerti ini dan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tidak…aku hanya membujuknya agar ia pulang dan istirahat.kau lihat saja penampilannya sudah kayak orang gak tidur sebulan…"lucci menarik kursi dan duduk tepat di sebelah kasur kaku.

"iya sih…"

"lagi pula,kami butuh tempat privasi untuk memberi tahu mu mengenai sesuatu…"ujar lucci pelan,ia melirik kearah zoro yang duduk di seberang kasur.zoro mengangguk,lalu keduanya mengembalikan pusat perhatian mereka pada kaku.

"Memberitahu ku soal apa?.."tanya kaku sedikit penasaran.

Lucci dan zoro saling bertatapan lagi.mereka sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya,dan sepakat untuk memberitahu kaku…

Memberi tahu kaku yang sesunguhnya…

* * *

Ruangan yang berisi gulungan2 kertas raksasa itu terasa sepi sekali.tak ada satu pun orang di dalam ruangan itu,selain seorang pria tinggi berambut putih.ia sedang mengenakan kaca mata berframe gold dengan beberapa ukiran di setiap sisinya,ia juga sesekali menyeruput kopi hitam yang ada di tangannya.ia sedang berjalan kesana kemari sambil membuka beberapa berkas dan gulungan kertas.

Ditengah kegiatannya,ia tiba2 berhenti dari langkahnya.ia menengok ke arah pintu masuknya yang tinggi itu.ia mengkerutkan jidatnya,merasakan aura yang seharusnya tak berada disini.

'Tu-tuan kumohon,sa-saat ini tuan baldri sedang sibuk.beliau ka-katanya tak mau di ganggu dulu' suara seorang pria menggema di balik pintu itu.baldri menaruh kacamatanya di atas meja dan kembali menatap pintu putih di depannya.

'menyingkir dari ku aeron sialan!!!! Aku tak peduli mau dia sibuk atau gak' balas suara pria lain dari sebrang sana.

'tu-tuan ku mohon jangan- '

BRAAKK

"**BALDRII**!!!" pintu terbuka paksa,di balik pintu itu ada gaston dengan wajah murkanya,disusul ludrut yang berusaha menghentikan langkah geram gaston.

Gaston melangkah dengan sangat marah.setiap langkahnya menimbulkan getaran di lantai itu.tanduk juga tumbuh di dahinya dengan kepalan api di diantara ujung tanduknya.matanya melotot tajam memandangi pria tua di depannya,kulitnya mengeluarkan beberapa percikan api dan rambut hitamnya tambah panjang dari biasanya.

"gaston?...apa yang kau lakukan disini??..."tanya baldri kebingungan.

BRAK

"**jangan kira aku tak tau dengan rencana bodoh mu baldri**!!!" gaston memukul meja lalu memelototi baldri yang masih kebingungan.

"Rencana?..apa yang kau bicarakan?.."

"**kau**!!**kau dan para malaikat sialan mu itu,kalian selalu menghalangi jalan kerja ku dan menyusahkan ku**…"geram gaston,suaranya bergetar sedang menahan amarah yang memuncak di dirinya.

"Ada apa dengan malaikat ku?...mereka hanya melakukan pekerjaan mereka,tak ada yang salah dengan-"

"**MEREKA MEMBUNUH CERBERUS KU**!!!!!"teriak gaston murka.api yang ada di tubuhnya seketika menjadi besar dan nyaris menyentuh langit2 kantor.

"Cerberus?...mungkin cerberus mu yang berusaha menggangu mereka,kalau sudah begitu kan mereka-"

"**pria berambut hijau itu**!!**guardian anglenya lah yang membunuh cerberus ku**!!!"

Baldri sempat terdiam.ia tidak ingat mengirim seorang guardian angle kepada pria berambut hijau.yang dia ingat adalah dia mengirimnya seorang lost soul.tak mungkin kan seorang lost soul mampu membunuh cerberus?...

Baldri sempat melirik ke ludrut yang berada di belakang gaston.ludrut menunjukkan secarik kertas secara diam2 dri belakang gaston,ia memperlihatkan sebuah gambar pria berambut hijau dengan tulisan 'schìvolo has born'.seketika itu juga baldri bisa menangkap apa yang terjadi.

Baldri menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.ia memasang wajah angkuh di depan gaston ,ditambah dengan seringai yang nyebelin.

"Oohh…ya..itu memang aku yang melakukannya.kau ada masalah?..."tanya baldri sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"**TENTU SAJA!!! Kau tak tau betapa sulitnya untuk menciptakan cerberus yang baru?!??butuh ratusan tahun untuk itu**!!!"gaston semakin murka.ia terus menggebrak meja setiap kali ia berbicara.matanya tak lepas dari wajah keriput baldri.

"Itu bukan urusan ku.aku hanya menjalankan semuanya sesuai prosedur.kau hanya tak terima karna kau kalah.ya kan?..."tanya baldri memprovokasi.gaston terlihat seperti mau meledak,tubuhnya benar2 sudah hampir terbakar secara sepenuhnya.

Pria ini…ckckckck….benar2 keliatan kalau dia tak pernah memerima laporan anak buahnya secara penuh.menelan berita secara mentah2 tanpa mencari tahu terlebih dahulu.sampai2 seorang schìvolo lahir pun,dia tak mengetahuinya dan langsung loncat ke point bahwa yang membunuh cerberusnya adalah seorang guardian angle.

BRAAKKK BRAKK BRAKKK

Gaston menghambur semua barang2 yang ada di atas meja baldri.api yang ada di tubuhnya sempat menyala dengan besar,namun sedetik kemudian kembali reda.

"**aku tak takut sama sekali kalau aku harus membunuhmu baldri.kau tau kan bagaimana jadinya kalau aku,sang raja iblis marah**??!!!..."gaston mendekatkan wajahnya ke baldri sehingga kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi.baldri sama sekali tak bergerak,ekspresinya juga tak berubah sama sekali.

"aku juga tak takut gaston…aku akan dengan senang hati meladeni mu kalau kau mau,walaupun…"baldri ikut menatap gaston tajam tepat di bola mata.

"kau adalah saudara kandung ku…."

Gaston menggertakkan giginya.ia benar2 tak bisa apa2 lagi.akhirnya gaston berbalik dengan langkah marahnya lalu meninggalkan ruangan baldri.

Ludrut hanya terdiam sambil memandangi gaston yang lama2 menghilang dri pandangan.

"tuan…kau…tak apa?..."tanya ludrut malu2.ia mencoba membaca ekspresi wajah baldri saat ini.

"khekhekhe….tak pernah aku merasa lebih puas dari ini…"baldri mendongakkan kepalanya,senyum kemenangan terpampang jelas di wajahnya.ludrut hanya tersenyum melihat tuan baldri yang lama2 tertawa lepas.

_Schìvolo ya?...itu suatu kabar yang baik…_

**To be continued**

* * *

hai readers,maaf saya lama tak meng-update fanfic ini.sebenarnya ceritanya sudah diketik,cuman akhir ini saya2 sedang sibuk dengan kehidupan sehari2.

saya perhatikan juga,sepertinya fanfic ini kurang menarik peminat para readers zorobin.jadi saya agak sedikit malas untuk melanjutkan cerita ini...

Ahhh iya saya juga lupa memberi tahu kalau di sini setting umur mereka berkisar antara 27-26 tahun.vivi dan ussop 25 tahun,chopper 24 tahun,lalu brook 30 tahun.jadi settingnya mereka rata2 sudah bekerja,atau sedang kuliah.

Terimakasih sudah membanca fanfic saya sejauh ini.read,review or comment might improve my writing skill.

See you next chapter


	22. my guardian angle chapter 21

**My Guardian Angle**

.

.

Chapter 21

.

.

* * *

"Kalian bilang apa?..." Kaku masih melongok gak percaya.

"Seperti yang kau dengar,aku adalah seorang malaikat,dan dia adalah seorang schìvolo.kedengaran aneh memang,tapi inilah realitanya…"lucci menyenderkan tubuhnya di senderan kursi.dua buah kaki jenjangnya ia silangkan.zoro hanya mengangguk2 mencoba untuk memastikan kalau ini semua benar kenyataan.kaku masih terdiam,ia berusaha menerima ini secara logika,namun kepalanya masih blum bisa menerima semua penjelasan aneh ini.

"Jadi….selama ini..kau lucci,kau adalah seorang malaikat?.."kaku bertanya lagi,meyakinkan kalau ini bukan sebuah lelucon belakang.

"ya,kau selama ini berteman dengan seorang malaikat…"

"dan kau…kau…apa tadi namanya? Sikhicolo?...apa itu?..."

"schìvolo…..seorang pemburu iblis…."jawab zoro singkat.ia juga sebenarnya masih rada2 kurang ngerti dengan kemampuan barunya.makannya ia tak mau menjelaskan lebih detail.

"haaaa….aku..benar2…"kaku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian serius kan?...gak bercanda?..."tanya kaku sambil menatap lucci dan zoro secara bergantian.keduanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya bersamaan.

"Baiklah….aku perlu bukti dulu…"kaku menatap keduanya tajam,ia tak mau jadi bualan2 temannya lagi.

Lucci menoleh ke arah zoro.

Ini yang dia takutkan….

Lucci hanya menghela nafas panjang.ia kemudian menatap kaku tepat di matanya,sedetik kemudian,mata lucci bersinar terang,4 buah sayap muncul dari belakangnya.

"WOOAHHH"kaku terkejut saat melihat 4 sayap tumbuh di belakang lucci.sayap itu asli,mereka bergerak2.

Zoro mengambil pedangnya,ia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan sebuah aura hitam keunguan keluar dari pedangnya.

"apa ini cukup memuaskan rasa penasaran mu?.."tanya zoro sambil menaruh kembali pedangnya.lucci juga menghilangkan sayapnya dan kembali ke wujud manusianya.

"Kenapa…kalian memutuskan untuk memberitahu ku soal ini?.."

"karna kau teman kami tentu saja…memangnya alasan apa lagi?..."zoro menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan menaruhnya di belakang kepalanya.kaku hanya terdiam.ia tak menyangka kalau kedua sahabatnya ini ternyata merupakan seorang malaikat,dan juga seorang…apa tadi namanya?..skigolo??..

"Jadi….inilah kenapa akhir2 ini kita trus diserang oleh…para iblis itu?..."tanya kaku lirih.

"ya….mereka mengincarku lebih tepatnya.mereka hendak memusnahkan ku sebelum aku menguasai kekuatan ku sepenuhnya,agar aku tak menjadi seorang pemburu iblis sepenuhnya…"zoro memiringkan kepalanya,berusaha mencari posisi enak.

"jadi bagaimana?..kalau kau tak mau ikut campur dalam hal ini tak apa,kami sebisa mungkin akan menjauhkan mu dari-"

"tidak…."kaku bersuara setelah berdiam sekian lama.zoro dan lucci langsung menatap kaku dengan tatapan bingung.

"aku tak akan kabur begitu saja,aku akan selalu bertarung di sebelah kalian.teman tak pernah meninggalkan temannya hanya karna mereka berbeda…."kaku tersenyum sambil menatap kedua temannya yang ada di depannya.lucci tersenyum,namun zoro masih sedikit ragu dengan keputusan kaku.

Kaku adalah satu2nya yang tak bisa melukai para iblis itu,kalau ia ikut bertarung,zoro khawatir hal seperti ini akan terulang lagi.ia tentu saja tak mau melihat sahabatnya ini terluka lagi.

Kecemasan zoro tampaknya tertara jelas di wajahnya.lucci yang menyadari ini menepuk pundak zoro pelan.hal ini membangunkan zoro dari lamunannya.

"Tenang saja,kaku itu bukan pendekar pedang yang lemah."ucap lucci pelan,zoro sempat terdiam lalu tersenyum.

_Benar,aku tak boleh meremehkan kaku,begini2,dia mampu menyamai kemampuan berpedang mu zoro…_

* * *

**Sebulan kemudian**

"Yakin gak ada yang ketinggalan kan?..." Tanya seorang pria berambut hitam.ia memiliki hidung yang panjang dan mata yang bulat,ia memiliki tahi lalat kecil di bawah mata kirinya.ia juga memiliki janggut yang di potong tipis rapi.

"Gak ada…aku yakin sudah membereskan semuanya…"ujar kaku sambil menaruh beberapa tas ke dalam bagasi.

"baiklah kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang"

.

.

.

.

Kaku sedang bersender di kursi penumpang mobilnya.ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah dirawat di rumah sakit.luka di tubuhnya masih dalam proses penyembuhan,namun ia sudah diijinkan pulang oleh dokter.saat dalam lamunannya, tiba2 handphone kaku berbunyi.ia merogoh kantung celana trainingnya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya.

Sebuah panggilan masuk dari zoro…

"hallo?.."

'Bagaimana?...kau sudah sampai rumah?...'

"belum…aku masih dalam perjalanan pulang.tadi sebelum berangkat kita sarapan dulu soalnya"

'ooh begitu…yasudah,aku hanya ingin memastikan…tak ada yang aneh kan selama di jalan?..' tanya zoro dari seberang telpon.kaku hanya mengkarutkan jidatnya.ia menengok ke luar jendela mobil dan memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"tak ada yang aneh….memangnya,kau merasakan sesuatu?..."

'tidak…aku hanya khawatir saja.takutnya mereka mengincarmu saat aku atau lucci tak ada di sekitarmu' terdengar suara zoro yang agak sedikit ragu.kaku tersenyum mendengar sebilah kecemasan yang di utarakan sahabat berambut hijaunya ini.

"ahahaha tak usah khawarir, aku akan baik2 saja.kalau pun mereka berani macam2,aku akan tebas mereka dengan pedang ku…percaya lah" kaku tertawa ringan.zoro sempat sunyi sebentar di sana,namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali bersuara.

'Hmm ya…kau benar…heheh…maaf kalau aku terdengar seperti meremehkan mu.aku-'

"tidak apa2…aku tau kau hanya khawatir.aku bisa memaklumi mu zoro…" kaku tersenyum sambil memperhatikan kuku di jarinya.

'hmmm…ya sudah…kalau begitu hati2 dijalan…'

"ya terimakasih…aku-"

'satu lagi…'kaku berhenti berbicara.terdengar nada serius di ucapan zoro kali ini.

'aku…percaya pada mu sobat…'

Hening sebentar…

"ya…terimakasih zoro…aku juga percaya pada mu"

'ya sudah aku harus kembali mengajar lagi.sampai jumpa lagi nanti' telepon diakhiri.kaku kembali menyimpan telpon genggamnya dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

_Kira-kira…kalau memang mereka menyerang….apakah aku bisa mengalahkan mereka?..._

* * *

**Ke-esokan harinya**

Kaku membuka matanya.ia mengerang dan meregangkan ototnya secara perlahan2.aneh,ia merasa sehat hari ini…bahkan lebih sehat dari sebelum dia mendapatkan luka di dadanya.

Ia bangun dari kasurnya secara hati2,takut nantinya membuka luka jahitan di dadanya.ia lalu berjalan menuju lemarinya,hendak mengambil beberapa helai pakaian untuk dikenakan hari ini.namun sedetik sebelum kaku meraih kenob lemarinya,sekelebat ia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda.sesuatu yang berbeda dari dirinya di cermin lemarinya.ia menoleh secara perlahan dan mengamati bayangannya yang ada di cermin.

Kaku melongo tak percaya,setelah beberapa detik menatap bayangannya di kaca,kaku baru menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Pintu terbuka,terlihat zoro sedang menunggu dengan cemas dari balik pintu.

"Zoro?...tumben kau datang pagi sekali.ada apa?..."

"ah kyu….anu,aku ingin bertemu dengan kaku…apakah dia ada di dalam?..."

"ya,si bocah ingusan itu ada di kamarnya.sedari pagi ia menolak untuk keluar kamarnya.apakah terjadi sesuatu?..."tanya pria berhidung panjang bernama kyu.

"entahlah…aku juga ingin memastikannya.aku juga harap tak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya…" zoro masuk dan melepas sepatunya.

"kalau dia terluka atau semacamnya,suruh dia jalan sendiri ke rumah sakit ya.aku capek bawa dia kesana kemari dari kemaren…"ujar kyu sambil berlalu.setelah zoro selesai menaruh sepatunya di rak,ia langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamar kaku yang terletak di lantai 2.

"menurutmu….apa yang terjadi dengan ku?..."

Kaku tengah duduk di pinggir kasurnya.ia tak mengenakan kaos,hanya celana boxernya yang ia kenakan pagi ini.namun bukan itu yang ia khawatirkan,di dada bidang kaku terlukis sebuah tato berukuran besar.tato ini berbentuk abstrak,namun tato ini manjalar dari tengah dada kaku sampai ke belakang pundaknya.tato ini juga memancarkan sedikit cahaya warna ungu gelap.

Zoro duduk di depan kaku sambil memperhatikan tato di dadanya.ia tak pernah melihat tato seperti ini sebelumnya.

"apakah ini kutukan dari mereka?..."

"hmmm…entahlah…apakah kau merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggu?..."

"tidak…tidak sama sekali…bahkan…luka jahitan di dadaku hilang total…"kaku menyentuh dadanya dan mencari bekas jahitan,namun tidak menemukannya.

"Berarti ini bukan dari mereka.tak mungkin mereka memberikan mu kutukan yang menguntungkan mu…"zoro bersender di senderan kursinya.kaku sempat terdiam sambil masih menyentuh tatonya.

"apakah kau ada memberi tahu yang lain soal ini?..."

"tidak..hanya kau dan lucci saja…aku bahkan masih ragu untuk memberitahu vivi…"zoro mengangguk2 mengerti.ia kembali memperhatikan tato di tubuh kaku.

"Oya,ngomong2, lucci mana?...kukira ia bersama mu?.."

"lucci bilang dia ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan dulu.nanti kalau sudah selesai,dia kesini…"

Tak lama zoro mengatakannya,tiba2 ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar kaku.

"permisi…"pintu terbuka,terlihat lucci dengan jaket hitam dan topi panamanya dari balik pintu.

"ah lucci baru saja kami membicarakanmu…kau dari mana?.."

Lucci tak bicara apa2,dia masuk dan menutup pintu kamar kaku ,ia juga menguncinya.ia berjalan menuju ke kedua sahabatnya,duduk di sebelah kaku dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

"Aku menanyai mereka soal keadaanmu…dan ini keterangan yang mereka berikan kepadaku…"ujar lucci sambil menyerahkan kertas itu kepada kaku.kaku membacanya dan mengkertukan jidatnya.

"tangan kanan schivolo?...apa maksudnya?..."

**To be continued**


End file.
